


put on a show

by sugarcubeshiro



Series: tell me you want me [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Admiral Shirogane, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Begging, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Dick slapping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Large age gap, M/M, Prequel, Rough Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Keith (Voltron), Spanking, Unprotected (but safe) sex, deserves to be a tag if it isn't one already, minor mentions of past keith/others, minor mentions of past shiro/others, non-established relationship, the kind where someone's Face gets slapped by a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcubeshiro/pseuds/sugarcubeshiro
Summary: Takashi Shirogane, 48 years old, Admiral of the Galaxy Garrison, greatest astroexplorer known to mankind. A living legend and referred to by many as one of the most accomplished humans on Earth. Who isn’t just more than twice Keith’s age, but also happens to be the man one of his closest friends works for.That’sthe guy Keith fucked yesterday.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: tell me you want me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462405
Comments: 161
Kudos: 609





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • sometimes life comes at u fast and you get consumed by an AU you only meant to write a quick one-shot for, whoops
> 
> • i didn’t think it warranted a tag but there’s also some blink-and-you’ll-miss-it somnophilia
> 
> • thank you so much to everyone who was so nice and encouraging on the first fic!!! i hope those who were hoping for more will like it!!
> 
> • while the parts will be meant to be read in the order they’re published, this is a prequel and takes place before _keep me forever_ — hopefully that’s clear enough in the fic itself, but i wanted to mention it right away just for that extra clarification!
> 
> • lots lots lots of love to audrey & liz for listening to me talk about this au literally for months now, and thanks to liz for all the help with editing <333

Keith wakes to sunlight filtering in through the sheer white curtains in his windows. He blinks his eyes open with a groan, only to squint them in confusion before abruptly sitting up—because he doesn’t _have_ sheer white curtains in his windows. Keith stares wide-eyed at the royal blue walls of the bedroom he’s in, which is definitely not his own. 

“Fuck,” he hisses under his breath and drags a palm down his face when he realizes where he is. Dropping his hand again, Keith looks down at the man still deep asleep next to him on the bed, memories from yesterday coming back to him in a rush.

God. He went out with Shiro last night. Keith _slept_ with Shiro last night, and on top of it all, he fell asleep and stayed the night afterwards.

Shiro, of all people—Takashi Shirogane, 48 years old, Admiral of the Galaxy Garrison, greatest astroexplorer known to mankind. A living legend and referred to by many as one of the most accomplished humans on Earth. Who isn’t just more than twice Keith’s age, but also happens to be the man one of his closest friends works for. _That_ ’s the guy Keith fucked yesterday.

Keith flops backwards onto the bed with a heavy sigh and looks over at Shiro again. He doesn’t mean for his eyes to linger, but he finds himself unable to turn away this time, and instead properly takes in the sight of him.

There is—a lot to stare at, honestly.

Keith glances down at his own body, only now realizing that he’s stolen all the blankets, and he’s wrapped up in the charcoal grey sheets while Shiro’s left sleeping naked. Propping himself up on his elbows, Keith’s gaze rakes up and down Shiro’s body, over all that bare skin.

Shiro isn’t showing any signs of waking up yet, and he’s just as unfairly attractive as he’d been last night. Maybe even more so now, somehow—sleeping on his back with his chest rising and falling with slow, steady breaths, and his face on the pillow turned towards Keith. His left arm is resting draped above his head, while his prosthetic right arm got powered off and put away in its charger yesterday before they stepped into the shower together.

“Fuck,” Keith mutters again to himself and glares up at the ceiling, rubbing one eye with his knuckles. “What are you _doing_ , Keith?”

He lets his arm drop back onto the bed and swallows thickly. He doesn’t even need to shift or take a couple of steps to recognize how thoroughly well-fucked he feels, his body used and sore in the absolute best way after the night he’s had.

Which was to be expected.

That’s everything Keith had begged for.

He’s wanted Shiro for weeks now; has wanted him more than he’s ever wanted anyone before in his life probably. But that was all this was supposed to be—a fuck.

That’s what Keith promised himself when he finally agreed to have dinner with Shiro. One night where Keith got to live out his poorly repressed dreams and let himself believe someone like Shiro would actually want to do something as serious as _go on a date_ with him. One night spent smiling while eating food far too fancy for his own taste, before Keith ended it all with giving Shiro the only thing the man’s been waiting for this whole time.

Tucking himself into bed naked under the covers and falling asleep with Shiro’s big arm wrapped around him wasn’t exactly part of that plan.

And there’s no point in trying to tell himself that he hadn’t meant to stay the night, because what the hell did Keith expect when he joined Shiro in the shower? When he made out with him under the water, even though they’d already fucked and they definitely weren’t going to go again after all of _that_?

What, exactly, did Keith think would happen when he let a smiling Shiro wipe away the water droplets on his face with one of the fluffy towels in his bathroom, before he tugged Keith into bed again for cuddles?

_“This okay?”_ Shiro had murmured after he spooned up against Keith’s back and wrapped his left arm around him to pull Keith closer to his chest.

‘ _This okay_.’

He’d asked Keith the same thing while they were fucking—a tender contrast to the filthy words that came soon after, when Shiro started to really give it to him.

_“Yeah, uh. Sure_ ,” Keith had told him as they laid quietly in bed, trying to sound casual and like his heart wasn’t in his throat. Like Shiro’s low voice didn’t make him shiver, and the soft kiss he pressed to Keith’s neck didn’t give him goosebumps. As if Keith wasn’t already aware that he’s far too affected by this; way too content being in the close company of someone he hadn’t even met a month ago.

It’s ridiculous.

Everything about this is _ridiculous_.

Keith should know better by now. Maybe it’s just because he’s been so starved for attention. After all, he hasn’t slept next to someone since—

_No_. Keith shakes his head to himself. He’s not going to think about that right now. This is a lot different than it had been with Thace. Nothing like it at all, even, because Keith actually knows what he’s doing this time. Back then, with Thace, Keith had been stupid—childish and dreaming of things that clearly weren’t going to happen.

This time, Keith knows better than to expect anything.

He won’t be projecting his own silly fantasies onto Shiro over something that’s just a physical connection between two people who both wanted each other. Keith’s not going to get hurt this time, because he won’t let it happen.

_“Good,”_ Shiro had whispered last night in reply, a smile in his voice when Keith relaxed back against him, and then he let out a happy sigh against Keith’s hair. “ _I get clingy after sex as good as that, apparently.”_

“‘ _Apparently’?”_ Keith glanced over his shoulder with furrowed brows, wondering what he meant by that. Shiro took the opportunity to press a kiss to his mouth, the casual intimacy of it already so strangely familiar and far too comfortable when Shiro’s soft lips moved against Keith’s own. Even though they’d only ended up sharing the briefest brush of their tongues, that was more than enough for Keith to feel a little light-headed once Shiro pulled back.

_“Mhm, yeah,”_ Shiro hummed and stroked the tip of his nose against Keith’s cheek. “ _I didn’t find out until now. That was, without a doubt, the best sex I’ve ever had in my whole life.”_

Keith snorted out loud in disbelief and felt his face heat. “ _Shut the fuck_ up, _oh my god_ ,” he said and turned his head forward again, so Shiro wouldn’t see his blush or the way Keith rolled his eyes at him. “ _You don’t have to try to flatter me when I’m already in your bed, old man.”_

Shiro snickered and hugged Keith even tighter, like he wanted to make sure that Keith wouldn’t try to run away from either the bed or his embrace.

Or maybe Shiro just liked being that close, since he stuck one of his calves between both of Keith’s own, tangling their legs together as well. He pressed another soft kiss to Keith’s neck, then trailed his lips up his jaw and to his temple. Keith couldn’t stop his shiver when Shiro stroked his fingertips low on Keith’s stomach and murmured in his ear, _“Why would you think I’m trying to flatter you, baby? Like you said… I already have you, don’t I?”_

Keith swallows at the memory while he looks at Shiro, and chews on his bottom lip.

The truth is, cuddling had been—it’d been nice.

Shiro is warm and strong and smells really good. Like whatever nice cologne he uses, and a lot like the soap Keith also smells like now, after their shared shower yesterday. Plus, his bed is incredible. It’s like sleeping on a freaking cloud. Keith hadn’t known he was so into comfortable sheets, but one night in Shiro’s bed already has him wondering how much he can spare from next month’s paycheck to buy some proper ones for himself.

Keith sighs again, and closes his eyes. Being surrounded by the luxurious comfort that Shiro clearly lives with constantly—the kind that only money can get you—is a lot different from waking up in his own small bed that he bought used from Hunk ages ago.

Tilting his head to the side on the pillow, Keith goes back to studying Shiro. With his nose so close to the sheets, he can’t help but think of how good Shiro’s whole bed smells as well. He only gives it a moment of hesitation, and then he shifts up on his side, carefully scooting in closer to Shiro. Tucking himself up against the line of his body, Keith looks down at him; at the sight of Shiro’s bicep where it’s bulging, and the dark hair under his arm—even that so strangely attractive. Then he leans down to put his nose against Shiro’s shoulder, at the curve where his upper arm starts, and turns his head slightly towards Shiro’s armpit to breathe him in.

Keith pulls back just as quickly, embarrassment heating his cheeks. He watches Shiro’s closed eyelids to make sure his breathing is still heavy from sleep and he didn’t so much as stir.

Okay—so. That was probably weird of him. But—Keith carefully leans down again, and this time he presses a gentle kiss to Shiro’s shoulder too, lingering with his lips against Shiro’s skin while he closes his eyes and softly inhales.

Shiro really does smell _so_ nice.

Keith presses another, firmer, kiss to Shiro’s collarbone, and moves his hand up Shiro’s stomach. He gently slides his palm up between his pecs, fingers stroking through the short hair there that Shiro’s chest is covered in. It’s salt and pepper, just like his beard and the hair on his head—some of it still as black as Keith has seen pictures of it being when Shiro was younger, but now mixed with grey and white strands, too. Keith settles in against Shiro’s side, resting his cheek on Shiro’s shoulder while skimming his fingertips across the swell of his big muscles. Shiro’s whole body is ridiculously defined, abs visible even like this, asleep and completely relaxed.

He’s so perfect, thick and huge all over, with so much strength in his body—fit and massive yet still not bulky, but flexible and quick enough in his movements to be on Keith’s own level the times they’ve sparred together.

Shuddering out a breath while shifting so he can press his hips down against the mattress, Keith smooths a thumb over one of Shiro’s nipples. He’s seen pictures of a younger Shiro shirtless too, with his chest waxed and both of his nipples pierced. But no matter how hot he had looked back then as well, Keith wouldn’t trade the way Shiro looks now for anything in the world. He would’ve slept with Shiro if they’d been the same age too, sure, but the fact that he _is_ so much older still sends shivers up Keith’s spine. There’s something about silver hair and crow’s feet at the corners of a handsome man’s eyes that he’s always been drawn to, stirring a kind of attraction that no guy in his twenties has ever managed to make Keith feel.

Keith moves his thumb across Shiro’s pec again, and the faintest hitched breath leaves Shiro at the touch. His lips part on his exhale, and Keith freezes before he quickly pulls his hand back. Shiro doesn’t stir any further, but Keith figures he should probably wake him up if he wants to continue this, anyway.

And he does want to continue.

Even if Keith hadn’t meant to, he did spend the night now, and he’d be an—even bigger—idiot if he doesn’t make the most of this morning before he leaves.

There are countless creative and exciting things he could think of doing when Shiro is in bed next to him like this, but there had only been one thing missing from making last night _truly_ perfect. While Shiro fucked him so good Keith felt like he was experiencing something holy, Keith never got a chance to get on his knees and worship what made him feel that way.

This would be the perfect opportunity to make up for that.

Keith’s _only_ opportunity for it.

Looking at Shiro’s sleeping face, he’d love to get started right away. Just crawl down the bed and blow him like this, before Shiro’s even woken up.

Keith licks his lips at the thought: of kissing his way down Shiro’s warm, sleepy skin and inhaling the scent of him, then feel as Shiro got hard in his mouth when Keith started to suck him off. He’d have to be so careful, try so hard not to wake him, so he could savour every moment and listen to Shiro whine for him even while dreaming. Maybe Shiro would startle awake with a gasp and automatically thrust deeper into Keith’s mouth the first thing he did, forcing Keith to struggle not to choke, before Shiro came in his mouth.

Having Shiro already be so close once he wakes up sounds like the ideal way for things to go—a morning after that Keith hadn’t planned on dealing with doesn’t sound too terrible when he thinks of getting to suck Shiro’s dick, then simply smile and kiss him goodbye, leaving Shiro all fucked out and dazed on the bed before he hurries out of here.

That would hardly be a bad deal for Shiro, either.

But they’ve only slept together once, and even if they’d fallen asleep naked together—with Shiro so cuddly and clingy and eager to touch _him_ —Keith doesn’t know how Shiro would feel about that. If he woke up to the sight of Keith already settled between his thighs, head bobbing up and down while he moaned around Shiro’s cock.

Keith almost whines in frustration, but he knows he needs to go about this in a more innocent way.

It’s not like waking Shiro up and maybe making out with him for a bit before they go for that second round sounds like an awful thing. Keith guesses if he wants to fuck him again, then some stilted words about how Shiro had fun or whatever once Keith leaves is just the price he’s going to have to pay. He might not look forward to that part of it all, but at least saying goodbye to Shiro’s face hopefully won’t be _too_ awkward now, if Keith’s nice enough not to sneak out. After that, he won’t even have to meet Shiro ever again if he doesn’t want to. He can just avoid the Galaxy Garrison, never visit Lance at his work anymore, and hope that he won’t accidentally run into Shiro anywhere else.

The loss of such a perfect man in his life—however fleeting this thing between them might have been—will be something worth mourning, but at least Keith will be able to say that he took Shiro’s dick down his throat as a parting gift for them both.

So.

Stop stalling, and wake Shiro up. That’s what Keith should do.

He… _should_ do it.

But there is a part of him that is really, really enjoying the fact that Shiro is still sleeping, too. Keith can’t help it. If this morning is all that’s left of what he can have with him, then he wants to linger in this moment, right here, right now—just like this—for a little while longer. Shiro is asleep and still, perfectly perfect, perfectly gorgeous, and fully on display for him. There’s nothing stopping Keith from treasuring the sight and committing it all to memory.

It’s not like Keith was some blushing virgin before last night. He’s well aware of how silly a good fuck can leave someone. Still, he doesn’t think he’s exaggerating just because he got laid yesterday for the first time in a _long_ time, when he thinks that nothing he could possibly get with another man will ever compare to it.

Nothing’s ever going to measure up to last night, and Keith accepts that observation as an objective truth.

Simply getting to look at Shiro—and maybe touch, just a little—for a while longer, uninterrupted and without Shiro’s own dark eyes on Keith, is too appealing to deny himself. Especially now when there’s none of that urgency from yesterday; when they’d both been turned on and the air between them charged, every move filled with so much intention. Keith’s eyes flick down again, past Shiro’s abs, and fall even lower between his hips. Keith bites his bottom lip as he grinds down harder against the mattress, closing his eyes for a second.

Maybe _some_ of those feelings and the intense urgency from yesterday are still there.

But it’s been impossible for him to stay unaffected around Shiro even when they’ve met in the most casual situations, and now Shiro’s naked right next to him. Keith knows what it’s like to have him now, and he has a perfect view of all of him—including Shiro’s big dick.

He hadn’t thought that Shiro could seriously look the way he does in all those photos Keith has seen of him shirtless. A lot of articles get written about Shiro’s love life, and while Keith doesn’t care for some random gossip site’s hot take on Takashi Shirogane’s unchanging status as a bachelor, sometimes the accompanying pictures still manage to grab his attention. Finding out that Shiro modelled underwear for charity just last year had been a particularly nice night of reading for Keith.

Shiro is already so beautiful with his clothes on, though—both in the perfectly polished, black and white Admiral’s uniform he wears in the halls of the Garrison, and the outfit he had on yesterday when he picked Keith up for their date.

It’s not like it’d been a surprise, exactly, to see just how handsome Shiro was in his casual clothes; all dressed up yet still so effortless. The sight of the black turtleneck Shiro had worn under his blazer and how it stretched tight across his chest had still left Keith speechless when Shiro first walked over to him after getting out of his car, though. Too busy staring, Keith couldn’t even make words for a proper greeting happen, but Shiro didn’t seem to mind. He’d just smiled brightly as he put his hand on Keith’s elbow, then slid it down the leather of the old worn jacket Keith’s always walking around in, and took his hand.

_“Wow… you look incredible_ ,” Shiro breathed out. He’d sounded so sincere, so genuinely awed, before he gently tugged Keith closer so he could lean down and press a kiss to his cheek.

Keith startled at the gesture, because it was by far the most intimate thing they’d done up until that point, at least in his own opinion—the times they’ve sparred while sweating and panting and ending up with their bodies pressed close included.

Shiro had a small smirk playing on his lips when he pulled back, like he knew exactly how he made the space in Keith’s chest where his heart sits feel. Keith blushed, but he couldn’t tell if it was over that, or because of how his own outfit quickly made him feel self-conscious when he stood next to Shiro. Even though Keith had tried—he’d really, really tried to look as nice as he possibly could, too. He’d blow-dried his hair before he spent an embarrassing amount of time on getting his loose side-braid to look casual, and even used some clear gel when he combed his eyebrows to make sure they would stay perfect the whole evening. Keith doesn’t have the kind of money where he can spend it on new clothes, though, no matter how badly he’s hoping to get laid, and it’s not like he’s ashamed of himself. He’d never want to stoop low enough to make himself look like someone he’s not just to impress some old dude.

Even if that old dude happens to be the most beautiful man that Keith has ever seen.

Still, however neatly Keith had tried to iron his own semi-decent button-down shirt, he felt awfully underdressed when he’d matched it with his leather jacket and chunky combat boots. Not even the fact that he’d picked his one pair of dark wash jeans without a single rip at the knees could save him from that.

_“Thanks,”_ Keith had muttered in reply, trying not to squirm from how in over his head he felt. “ _You, uh—you too. You look really nice, Shiro_.”

‘Really nice’ had been such an understatement it was laughable. Shiro looked like something straight out of a magazine for the modern man; an advice spread on how to dress like a sophisticated gentleman on fancy dinner dates with potential future spouses. He’d even had one of those old-fashioned silver chronograph watches on his wrist, as if that’s something people still just _use_. Shiro looked like he should be on a reality show where he would be the Prince Charming that everyone wanted. Not like he was about to take Keith, of all people, to some no doubt expensive restaurant.

Shiro had just beamed at him, though, and ducked his head when he said his thanks, like he felt _shy_. Then he’d given Keith’s hand a gentle squeeze, dropped his hold on him and gestured for Keith to follow as he started to make his way back to the car.

It took Keith an embarrassingly long moment of standing stuck where he was, staring at Shiro’s ass in the well-fitted pants he wore, before he could even make himself move.

He still can’t believe that not only did Shiro live up to every expectation Keith has had of seeing him naked, but he _exceeded_ them. Even though Keith has thought about it, and he’s thought about it a lot—a hand around his dick and his own fingers desperately pushed up his ass the only relief he’s had for weeks now. Shiro’s the kind of man that could make someone dream about him after just walking by them on the street, and the endless flirting he’s been doing with Keith has done nothing to tamper down Keith’s fantasies. The past few weeks have felt like an endless loop of thoughts about Shiro; dreams of what the poised and perfect Admiral would look like a little less pristine. Broad shoulders and big body completely bare, with Keith’s palms sliding across his muscles while Shiro fell apart under his touch. Not to mention all those things that a man like Shiro could _show him—_

Keith fights back the urge to moan out loud while rolling his hips down against the mattress. He’s so hard already, desperate to get some relief from how needy he suddenly feels.

Shiro had _showed him_ some things last night, alright.

It’s too much to let himself think about how fun and sweet Shiro is on top of it all; how he made Keith feel better than he’s felt in a long time before they even fucked. His brain might actually melt if he focuses on it, so Keith moves one leg over Shiro’s own instead, trying to distract himself. Slipping it up to feel the coarse hair on their calves scratch together, Keith slides his palm back down Shiro’s stomach. He skims his fingertips over the right side of Shiro’s waist, touching the three thick scars he has there. The tissue is raised enough to bump the skin, even though they’re faded white, just like the horizontal line Shiro has across his nose and the burn mark that looks like a handprint on his left thigh. All of his scars are wounds long since healed, and Keith doesn’t know the actual stories behind any of them, only the things he’s heard from the news and what people gossip about. Keith’s determined not to care about that, though.

Public personas are hardly ever who people truly are, anyway. Which is an observation he doesn’t mind making, but Keith still hates himself for how he keeps thinking that maybe, someday, he could get to know the real Takashi Shirogane.

Keith shudders out a breath.

_It’s just sex_ , he reminds himself.

Someone close to fifty hasn’t been asking him out because he cares about who Keith is as a person. While Keith isn’t some doe-eyed teenager with rose-tinted glasses, he’s still too young for a man like Shiro to want him for more than his body. And he’s known the whole time what Shiro’s really been after, even if the guy might’ve managed to make it sound otherwise because he’s been infatuated by Keith or something. Now Keith has already given it to him, eagerly so, and he needs to stop getting weird about it.

It’s just _sex_ , and that is perfectly fine. Keith is an adult, and he can take care of his own heart. This can be just sex and still be okay.

This can be just sex and, honestly, be incredible _because_ of that fact.

Keith slides his hand from where it’s resting on Shiro’s right pec, down the hard plane of his stomach, landing at the thick trail of hair leading lower. He pauses and looks up at his sleeping face again. Being so used to meeting Shiro at the Garrison, seeing him as the Admiral, Keith almost feels weird thinking it, but Shiro looks so _sweet_ like this. Innocent; vulnerable and relaxed. A sharp difference to the confident man Shiro had acted like yesterday as well, the way Keith got to see him as soon as they were through the front doors of Shiro’s apartment and they got their mouths on each other. Their wordless battle for control that followed had hardly been much of a ‘battle’ at all—more like Keith simply trying to convince himself that this wasn’t everything he’s ever wanted out of life. Even after Shiro wrapped him up in his arms, held him in place and kissed him until Keith couldn’t breathe, desperately clinging to Shiro’s shoulders and moaning into his mouth for more.

No matter what Keith had tried after that, whatever weak attempts he made at giving Shiro even half of the wonderful attention that Keith was getting, Shiro had been determined to stay in charge.

Shiro might have murmured, _“How do you want to do this?”_ in his ear after finally stumbling them into his bedroom, but even that was quickly followed by big hands gripping Keith’s ass and hauling him up to press his dick against Shiro’s thick thigh. “ _I’ll give it to you any way you want it, baby, just tell me what you need.”_

Keith tipped his head back while Shiro mouthed his way down his throat, kissing and licking across Keith’s skin, hard enough he no doubt left marks. _“I—ah, I like it rough_ ,” Keith managed to gasp at the ceiling.

Shiro’s reaction was instant; his right hand let go of its grip on Keith to give his ass a sharp smack.

_“Yeah? Bet you do.”_ Shiro ghosted his breath over where his own spit was still drying on Keith’s throat, then immediately slapped his ass again. Keith moaned. Not because it hurt, the touch more playful than anything with the real strength Shiro has to be capable of with those arms of his, but over the feeling of hard metal and the potential of what was about to come.

Shiro didn’t miss Keith’s eagerness, and he raised an eyebrow when he pulled back to look at him, both amused and intrigued. He gripped Keith’s ass in his hands again, groped him shamelessly and hard enough for Keith to whine, even louder this time.

_“That’s good to know,”_ Shiro leaned in to murmur against his mouth and gave him a quick kiss before he nipped at Keith’s bottom lip with a grin. “ _But I was thinking more—hands and knees, in my lap, against the wall? I’ll carry you to the dining room and bend you over the table if that’s what you want, baby.”_

_“You, ah. You’re clearly a creative man.”_ Keith tried to make his brain work long enough to think up some clever reply as he clutched tightly to the neck of Shiro’s sweater with both hands. Bastard only had his blazer off, while Keith was already half-naked with his shirt off and pants tugged down to mid-thigh after Shiro had sucked him off out in the hall. His voice hitched as Shiro started to kiss his neck again, but Keith managed to get out, “ _Or—or maybe you’ve just been thinking about this for a long time, haven’t you, Admiral?”_

Shiro hummed against Keith’s throat, then trailed his fingertips up and down the middle of Keith’s ass, the touch far too light to be anything but a tease.

“ _Then with—”_ Keith closed his eyes when Shiro licked at his neck again before he bit down, starting to suck on the skin. Keith had to fight back another noise while he pushed his ass back against the big palm still resting on it and said, “ _With_ _all due respect, sir, it—it really sounds to me like you should be the one who gets to pick.”_

Shiro gave his ass another slap, more force in it this time, and Keith gasped as he leaned into Shiro’s chest. _“You’re cute when you’re cheeky, baby,”_ Shiro murmured against Keith’s ear, nosing at his hair. _“But I asked_ you _, Keith. Now tell me how I should fuck you.”_

Keith didn’t have time to growl at him, let alone fire back some smartass comment to that, before Shiro captured his mouth in another claiming kiss.

Of course Shiro would manage to make even a question about positions feel hot.

Keith shouldn’t have been surprised, especially not after how Shiro had brought up test results and use of protection while they were still out in the hall. After fumbling with the button at the collar of Keith’s shirt while trying his best to keep making out, Shiro had pulled back and made an impatient noise as he got the top ones undone, before he just gave up. Instead of fighting the buttons, Shiro started pulling the shirt up, almost all the way off. Keith raised his arms to help—only for Shiro to twist the fabric around Keith’s wrists and press them up against the wall above Keith’s head, pinning him in place. Crowding in so close that Keith got to feel Shiro’s big dick where he was hard in his pants push up against his waist, Keith moaned out loud just as Shiro ducked down and put his mouth next to Keith’s ear. Rolling his hips up against him with a low groan, Shiro dragged his teeth across Keith’s skin before asking him if he wanted it raw.

Keith would’ve wanted it any way Shiro was willing to give it to him, honestly, and he’d whimpered in reply to that as well. Just like he did in the bedroom when Shiro once again demanded Keith to tell him how he wanted it, then slapped his ass and kissed him hard.

_“God, baby,”_ Shiro murmured when he broke away from their kiss, a low chuckle leaving him while Keith could only stare up at him, still out of breath and speechless. _“I’m gonna have_ so _much fun with you_.”

_“You—you’re fucking infuriating, you know that?”_ Keith hissed but kissed him again right away, before Shiro could ask for an explanation or misread it as Keith not being on board with what they were doing.

But never before has a man talked to him the way that Shiro did yesterday, and Keith would’ve never imagined that there could be someone who would be able to make him appreciate it so much. Shiro told him things that should’ve felt like it was straight out of porn, yet none of it felt like _lines_. Shiro didn’t seem to say it simply to get Keith going—being turned on evidently just made the guy’s brain-to-mouth filter disappear.

And all those things Shiro told him, the way he’d man-handled Keith like it was a given that Keith wanted it that badly, how Shiro had stopped all of Keith’s efforts to give him the same attention… all it had done to Keith was make him want to melt. To allow Shiro to scoop him up in his arms, and let Shiro do whatever he wanted to him. Or have Shiro tell him what Keith should do to _him_ , while Keith just eagerly agreed.

Shiro could have asked for anything yesterday. Yet all he seemed to care about was making sure that _Keith_ felt good and taken care of. His words might have been demanding when he asked Keith how he felt about something, and he hadn’t held back when he spanked Keith’s ass and made him beg before he even got his fingers inside him—but somehow Shiro still made Keith feel like he just wanted to hear it to make sure that Keith liked something, and not to stroke his own ego.

Everything was already so intense, Keith didn’t know how he was supposed to handle looking at Shiro’s face when they fucked. So at Shiro’s continued insistence, he’d finally hissed, _“From behind—fuck me from behind.”_

He bit down under Shiro’s jaw after he said it, then got to work on yanking the stupid turtleneck up and off Shiro’s head before tossing it aside. Staring wide-eyed at Shiro’s naked chest, Keith slid his hands across his big pecs, over the grey hair there, then glanced up at Shiro’s face again. Shiro’s eyes were dark, pupils blown, and his breath heavy enough for Keith to feel his chest rise and fall under his palms when Shiro pushed into the touch. They both moved in at the same time, meeting halfway in a kiss so hard it felt bruising.

_“Fuck me,”_ Keith gasped against his lips, the words low-pitched and whined this time. “ _God, Shiro, fuck me—get me on my hands and knees, give it to me hard, wanna still feel it tomorrow. Want you to just fucking_ take me, _Shiro—"_

Shiro shut him up with a growl and a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Then he grabbed Keith’s braid, twisted it around his hand and yanked Keith’s head back. Holding him in place while staring him down, Shiro wrapped his free arm around Keith’s waist to pull their bodies flush against each other. _“Trust me, sweetheart,”_ he said, and Keith shivered at the promise in his voice when Shiro tightened his grip on his hair, “ _I will.”_

Shiro closed the space between their lips and spun them around, kissing him hard before shoving Keith back onto the bed. Keith had barely hit the mattress before Shiro grabbed his jeans and yanked them all the way off while Keith flailed his legs ungracefully to help. Shiro didn’t bother with his own pants before he followed, getting up on the bed and covering Keith’s body with his own. Shiro kissed him so deep Keith’s breath felt lost as he sank back against the sheets and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. Parting his legs and letting his mouth drop open, Keith surrendered to Shiro’s touch and tongue, to anything Shiro wanted to take from or give him.

_“Please,”_ he panted between kisses, until Shiro broke away. Shiro got one hand down between them and wrapped his fingers around Keith’s dick, keeping his eyes on Keith’s face the whole time. Gripping him tight, Shiro moved his hand in slow, firm strokes while Keith moaned, digging his nails into Shiro’s shoulders and fucking up into his fist. _“Please—Shiro, please.”_

Another smile spread on Shiro’s face where he was hovering above him, looking all devious and predatory and pleased with the way he had Keith trapped beneath him.

_“I like you like this,”_ Shiro murmured. “ _Already so desperate for it.”_

Keith’s never been good at dealing with feeling crowded into a corner, but for Shiro, he’d just pulled him closer and bared his throat with another gasp. _“Fuck. Please...”_

_“Yeah, baby.”_ Shiro leaned in to bite at Keith’s neck, leaving more marks and chasing after Keith’s whines. His beard scratched against Keith’s skin when Shiro kissed his way up to his mouth, then murmured against his lips, “ _Keep begging just like that and I’ll give you anything you want.”_

Keith groaned into the next kiss and got one hand fisted in Shiro’s bangs, tugging just enough to pull Shiro away with a wet smack. A string of spit still connected their lips as they breathed against each other, until Keith craned his neck to lick it away, teasingly dipping the tip of his tongue into Shiro’s mouth.

_“I’ve already told you how I want it,”_ Keith said and pushed at Shiro’s chest until Shiro shifted back enough for Keith to be able to wriggle around beneath him. He flipped over onto his stomach, and glanced back at Shiro. “ _Now_ fuck me, _Admiral.”_

He used the following moment of Shiro’s slow-blinking stunned silence to prop himself up on his elbows. He pushed his ass out, hoping that if the demand didn’t do the trick, at least the sight would be inviting enough for Shiro to take the bait.

It was.

_“Fuck_ ,” Shiro growled and grabbed Keith’s ass with both hands. Keith smiled triumphantly to himself and moaned in encouragement when Shiro groped him. Shiro quickly let go and moved away, though. Keith made a noise in objection, but stopped as soon as he saw Shiro stumbling over to get the lube from his nightstand, before he came back and settled in behind Keith again.

Biting his lip with a sigh, Keith spread his thighs and curved his spine, waiting to finally, finally feel Shiro’s fingers inside him.

Shiro had other plans.

Instead of opening Keith up for him, he’d simply put his hands back on Keith’s ass, the touch gentle this time as he smoothed his palms across Keith’s skin before sliding them down his legs.

Keith whined, half scolding and half pleading when Shiro kept stroking up and down his thighs—like Keith had come over to be fucking caressed or something, instead of lying there on his bed, just waiting to get fucked.

_“Shiro, what are you—?”_

_“Shush.”_ Shiro’s palm landed on his ass with a loud _smack_ that made Keith startle and clutch at the sheets.

A blush spread on his face, but he still glared back at him. _“Shiro. I swear if you don’t—”_

_“Then what?”_ Shiro spanked him again and grinned wide. “ _You’ll beg for it? Because that’s what I think you should do.”_

_“I—I’ve been begging plenty already.”_

_“Sweetheart…”_ Shiro placed both of his palms at the small of Keith’s back, pushing him further into the mattress when he leaned forward. Nosing up Keith’s neck and putting his mouth right next to his ear, Shiro murmured, “ _You haven’t even started.”_

Keith groaned and hung his head, bangs hanging around his face. _“Thought you—thought you said you’d give me what I want_ ,” he said, breath hitching when Shiro trailed his fingers down over his hole. His ass has always been so sensitive, and Shiro’s feather-light touches felt equal parts dream come true and torture.

_“Mm. I will.”_

_“Then why won’t you—”_ The disbelieving laughter Keith felt bubbling up got caught in his throat and left him as a moan when Shiro sat back and slapped him again.

_“You made me wait for you, baby.”_ Another hard spank. _“Now I’m gonna take my time with you. Make sure you_ really _enjoy this.”_

_“Fuck.”_ Keith moaned even before Shiro’s palm had hit his skin next time. _“Shiro—c’mon, you—”_

_“No. I told you to beg.”_ Shiro spanked him hard enough for Keith to cry out, fingers fisting tighter in the sheets. Then he rolled his hips down to rub his still-clothed dick against Keith’s ass, voice calm but suddenly sounding so dark and demanding when he said, _“I’m a patient man, you know, Keith... I can do this all night. So why don’t you try a little harder and tell me just how bad you want my cock?”_

Keith growled again, determined not to make it that easy—but Shiro soon got him to do what he was told.

By the time Shiro had finally pushed a thick finger inside him, Keith was already panting, his hard dick leaking and making a mess of the sheets. Shiro played with his ass, fucking two fingers in deep while he spanked him to feel Keith clench around them as Keith squirmed and begged.

Once Shiro got up to fully undress, Keith had flopped over uselessly onto his back, staring wide-eyed at the sight of Shiro where he stood next to the bed with his belt opened and pants unbuttoned. Shiro cocked an eyebrow at him, a smug smirk in place on his face when he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and underwear, then slowly pulled them down. His dick had barely been freed before Keith scrambled up on all fours with a noise, not giving a shit about irrelevant stuff like shame or dignity anymore. He crawled to the edge of the mattress on his hands and knees just so he could get Shiro’s crotch at perfect eye-level right as he finished stepping out of his clothes.

_“Keith_ …” Shiro huffed and reached out for him, metal fingers curling in Keith’s bangs. Keith grabbed the back of Shiro’s thigh with one hand to steady himself and glanced up at Shiro—looking all tall and imposing above him, his big dick standing hard and proud next to Keith’s face.

Shiro gave him a wicked grin, then pulled Keith in closer. Keith dropped his mouth open with a moan, thinking for one wonderful second that he was going to get that huge cock pushed between his lips.

Instead, Shiro had yanked him up into a kiss.

_“Shiro—please—"_ Keith tried to say something coherent, but Shiro just kissed him harder and licked deeper into his mouth, then grabbed him by the hips and turned him around. Shiro joined him on the bed again and before Keith knew it, he’d been maneuvered into Shiro’s lap, so he sat with his back to Shiro’s chest.

_“From behind,”_ Shiro said and hugged him hard with one arm around his chest while he nuzzled at Keith’s cheek, then reached down behind him with his free hand to circle his fingers around his own dick. _“Think that’s how you said you wanted it, right?”_

_“I—yes. Yeah. But I—”_

_“Shh, oh, baby. Spread your ass open for me.”_

Keith whimpered but obeyed, reaching down with a shaking hand. Shiro guided his cock to Keith’s hole, then started rubbing the head against him, making Keith’s lips part in a soundless moan. He’d barely pushed inside before he pulled away again, though—only giving Keith a hint of what it would feel like once he had Shiro in him before taking it away.

Shiro laughed when Keith growled at him for it, acting like he just found it all amusing, then shushed him again. He kissed Keith’s shoulder and murmured, _“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Said I’ll take care of you, didn’t I? Gonna make this so good for you… give you just what you need.”_

And—god, he did.

Despite the teasing, Shiro gave him exactly what Keith had wanted; what he’d asked for. It couldn’t have been better.

Really.

_Except_ for how all of that had also meant Keith never got much of a chance to just touch and explore or even look at Shiro. Nowhere near the way a man with that kind of body deserves to be worshipped.

Instead Keith was too busy crying out against the sheets after he found himself face-down on the bed, ass in the air with Shiro’s huge body draped across his back and his big cock buried deep inside.

Keith’s knees quickly gave out from the force of his thrusts when Shiro picked up the pace, but Shiro didn’t care about letting up, didn’t bother to move Keith back. Instead he’d fucked him even harder, got Keith from slumped over to sprawled out fully on the bed simply from the rough way he was taking him.

_“Fucking—made for this, baby,”_ Shiro panted against the hair hanging damp with sweat at Keith’s neck before he placed his palms over the back of Keith’s hands. Tangling their fingers together, Shiro kept him down by pounding him mercilessly into the mattress, while Keith could only mewl.

Shiro gave it to him so good Keith wanted to scream, the sounds he made for him louder than Keith’s ever been in bed before. He’d turned his head to bite down at the sheets, trying to muffle the most pathetically desperate of his moans somehow. But nothing could stop him from crying out, sobs and broken pleas leaving him. A mix of Shiro’s name and—

Keith shoots up from the bed, just barely managing to hold back a horrified yelp.

_Oh, fucking hell_.

A memory so filthy his sleepy brain has apparently managed to block it out from existence comes crashing back, hitting him with full force. He wishes it would’ve been kind enough to knock him unconscious, because he—

Keith had seriously called Shiro his _Daddy_ yesterday.

While still settled straddled across Shiro’s thighs, leaned back against his chest, Keith tipped his head back when Shiro first finally let him sink down on his cock.

Keith couldn’t help the whines he let out, gasping through every thick inch he took while doing his best to welcome Shiro inside, wondering how the hell a dick could feel so _endless_. He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he reached down to grab Shiro’s wrists to have something to hold onto.

Shiro dragged his teeth beneath the curve of Keith’s jaw, stroking his hands up and down Keith’s waist. _“Fuck, you’re tight,”_ he hissed under his breath.

_“M-maybe,”_ Keith started, trying to hide how overwhelmed he already felt over having something, _someone,_ so deep in him when Shiro wasn’t even fully buried yet, _“it’s you who’s—who’s too fucking big.”_

Shiro froze, everything quiet and still for one short moment, before he gripped Keith’s hips with both hands. _“Too big, huh?”_ he said, then started to lift Keith up from his cock. Keith whined, wondering what the hell he was doing. _“Am I too much for you, baby? Need me to stop?”_

_“No!”_ Keith hurried out, embarrassingly distressed at the thought. “ _No, no, what the fuck? That’s not what I—”_

_“You sure?”_ Shiro said, sounding barely affected himself. Keith tried to push back against him again, but Shiro didn’t let up on his hold. _“Because if you can’t take it…”_

_“I_ can,” Keith growled. _“Fuck, I—I didn’t mean—Shiro.”_

_“Yeah?”_ Shiro nosed at his temple when Keith trailed off with another whimper. Keith turned his head for a filthy kiss, licking into Shiro’s mouth instead of talking. Shiro indulged him for a moment before breaking away again, whispering, _“Hey, c’mon, baby. Use your words.”_

_“Don’t stop,”_ Keith said and stroked his nose against Shiro’s, too far gone from being turned on to care about pretending to be defiant or tease back anymore. There wasn’t a single thing he wanted more than for Shiro to fuck him in that moment, and Keith pressed another kiss to his lips, close-mouthed and off-centre. _“Please, Shiro. Please, please don’t stop. I want it.”_

_“And you really think you can handle it, baby boy?”_ Shiro said. Keith felt his own dick twitch, a choked gasp leaving him at the endearment.

_“Yes,”_ he hurried out and nodded to cover up his reaction. _“Yeah, I’ve just—fuck. I’ve never—never had anyone so…”_

_“Hm?”_

Keith groaned. _“No one’s ever… I’ve never been with anyone like you, Shiro.”_

Shiro’s breath hitched, and then he started gently rocking into Keith again. He didn’t ease up on the tight grip on Keith’s hips, but instead of keeping him still, he pulled Keith down on his cock.

_“No?”_ Shiro groaned from sliding all the way home, then stroked his palms down Keith’s legs and dragged his short nails bluntly up his thighs. Keith kept gasping, breath punched out of him while he arched his back at the wave of sensations, rocking back against the thick dick inside him while he shook his head.

_“You’re so fucking big, I—”_ Keith babbled while Shiro bit down on his shoulder. _“You’re so, so big, Shiro, I don’t—I can’t—want you so fucking much, I need—”_

_“Holy_ shit _, Keith,”_ Shiro moaned loudly and got one arm wrapped around his chest again, then used his free hand to trail his fingers down Keith’s back to where his cock disappeared inside him. Keith shivered as Shiro touched his stretched hole slowly, gently, pushing the tip of his finger against him like he wanted to give Keith even more. “ _God… you’ve never had anyone give this greedy little hole what you really need, baby boy?”_

Keith couldn’t fucking breathe.

_“Shiro—”_

_“Want me to be the one to give it to you, then, sweetheart? Show you just how good a big cock can really make you feel?”_

Barely adjusted to being so filled, Keith still nodded frantically. _“Please. Please, please, please, fuck me, Admiral—”_

Shiro swiftly cut him off by lifting his hand and shoving two fingers deep into his mouth, and Keith choked in surprise. Shiro pushed in further and Keith moaned, fluttering his eyelids shut as he quickly started to suck.

_“Holy shit,”_ Shiro muttered again under his breath, like he couldn’t believe what he was dealing with, then fucked his fingers into Keith’s mouth at the same time as he thrust deeper into his ass. Keith moaned louder while Shiro groaned against his neck.

Shiro didn’t waste anymore time after that.

He started fucking Keith hard and slow, holding him in place, fingers still pushed between Keith’s lips. Grunting from the force of his thrusts, Shiro still managed to keep up his teasing—told Keith just how needy he was and then praised him for how good he felt on his cock. All while keeping Keith’s noises muffled with his fingers in him, taking him like the fact that he was giving Keith exactly what he wanted was something Shiro could just take for granted.

Even if Keith had been able to talk, he couldn’t have found any words of his own, nothing but moans and whines leaving him as he pawed at Shiro’s forearm.

After pressing a kiss to Keith’s hair, Shiro let out another breathless little chuckle that ended in a long groan as he snapped his hips forward, fucking into him harder. _“Feel so good, baby,”_ Shiro panted and let his fingers slip from Keith’s mouth, dragging spit down Keith’s chin, his throat, over his chest. He wrapped both arms around him, kept Keith in place where he wanted him while grinding up roughly, as if there was possibly any way for Shiro to get even _deeper. “Take me so well, just like I knew you would. Fucking knew you’d—”_

Keith did his best to remember how to get air into his lungs, eyelashes already wet and every whimpered cry leaving him sounding closer and closer to a desperate sob.

Shiro, like the confident fucker he’s proven himself to be, had only cooed at him for it before he laughed. _“You need it that bad, huh? Can’t fucking believe you,”_ he said, and then reminded Keith that he _did_ promise to give it to him better than Keith’s ever had it before.

Evidently, Admiral Shirogane is a man of his word.

_“Tell me,”_ Shiro groaned soon after, then pulled Keith down on his cock again and kept him in place. Keith tried to squirm, still feeling so full he didn’t know what to do with himself. “ _Wanna hear you say it, baby_.”

Keith was still panting, still overwhelmed, with absolutely no idea what Shiro was even talking about. What he did know, though, was that he’d do it—whatever Shiro wanted to hear, Keith would’ve said it.

Whatever Shiro needed, Keith wanted to give it to him.

He pushed his ass back, circling his hips as good as he could against Shiro, trying to make it clear somehow that he wasn’t about to argue. He tried to catch his breath enough to speak, but Shiro pulled almost all the way out again and fucked back into him right as Keith was about to ask what Shiro _meant._ Any promises of obedience left him as a less than eloquent, _“Gnn?”_

_“Ever had anyone fuck you this good before, baby?”_ Shiro breathed out in his ear, voice low and heated while his beard scratched against Keith’s cheek.

Keith felt so boxed in, held in his big arms while getting fucked in a way he didn’t even know sex could be like. When Shiro then slid his palm up so he could wrap his hand around Keith’s throat, there had been no way for Keith to stop himself from whimpering out the only thing he wanted to say, and the pathetic little, _“Daddy_ ,” left him with a moan.

Keith clamps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from squeaking out loud as he remembers it, blinking quickly while trying to catch his breath. He hurriedly scoots to the edge of the bed, then throws a glance back at Shiro to make sure he’s still sleeping. It’s a struggle to even look, though, when Keith’s whole face feels on fire and the need to flee pounds in his heart.

What the fuck was he _thinking_?

How could he have been so embarrassing?

Who gives a shit about how turned on and free he’d felt yesterday—what if Shiro hadn’t liked it? Sure, they’ve been teasing each other a lot—or, well, _Keith_ has been teasing Shiro a lot about their age difference. But it seems grossly presumptuous to have taken for granted that he was allowed to moan _‘Daddy’_ while getting fucked by a man twice his own age after just one date.

Any previous thoughts about how sneaking out would be shitty quickly leave him. Even if Shiro wakes up and catches him when Keith’s halfway out the door, the awkwardness of dealing with that suddenly feels like a risk worth taking.

Keith swings his legs over the edge of the mattress, planting his feet on the white rug Shiro has under his bed. His boxer briefs are easy enough to spot, the red fabric a stark contrast right below him where Shiro had dropped them. Keith’s hands tremble when he snags the underwear up, then starts to pull them on before he’s even standing. Wriggling ungracefully as he tries to get them on and get up at the same time, Keith loses his balance and ends up flopping back down onto his ass on the mattress.

He doesn’t know why bouncing back against the bed feels like such a defeat, but Keith hangs his head and clutches his bangs while he leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

_“Fuck,”_ he hisses and stares at his own feet where they’re sinking into the soft rug they’re planted on. Shame still burns behind his eyelids, but even though he wants to bolt out of here, Keith stays stuck and tries to breathe to clear his mind. If he’s going to leave unnoticed, he should at least try to _sneak_ out.

He drops his hands and glances back at Shiro again. Thankfully the guy seems to be a heavy sleeper, since he hasn’t even shifted.

Or maybe Shiro’s just so deep asleep because Keith truly exhausted him last night.

Keith closes his eyes at that thought, and forces himself to take another deep breath.

Even if Shiro had found it straight up weird when Keith moaned that word, it’s not like Shiro has done anything to make it seem like he’s someone who would’ve made fun of Keith for it.

Still, it would have been mortifying in ways Keith can’t even consider without wanting to die on the spot if Shiro hadn’t actually liked it. What would have happened if he didn’t? What would either of them even have said? How the hell had Keith planned on saving the situation from something as awkward as that?

Except—

Another breath shudders out of Keith, and his fingers curl against the sheets.

Shiro _had_ been into it.

And given everything that came before it, everything that lead up to it… maybe it hadn’t been completely out of nowhere. Keith lifts a hand to nervously scratch at the thick scar he has running down his shoulder, over his collarbone, and pulls one leg up onto the mattress so he can twist around to look at Shiro again.

Shiro had been really, _really_ into it.

When Keith first brushed his lips against Shiro’s beard with his mouth dropped open, then whimpered, _“Daddy_ ,” nothing about Shiro’s reaction had seemed like a guy just taking pity on the horny 23-year-old he was already balls deep in.

Shiro had been fucking overjoyed. In fact, he was the one who had begged Keith to say it again. Shiro had _told_ him to repeat it, and then gotten really fucking nasty once Keith did.

_So why does it still feel so embarrassing?_

Keith lies down on the bed on his stomach, and reaches for the pillow he’s slept on to bury his face in it and muffle his groan. He’s not close enough to Shiro for their bodies to touch this time, and Keith sighs heavily as he hugs the pillow tighter, keeping his eyes shut while he once again breathes in the scent of Shiro and his bed and the clean sheets.

He already knew he was into it.

It’s not like Keith has never used that word before, or like he hadn’t already thought about calling Shiro that while he jerked off. He’s not even all that self-conscious about liking it. While Keith could psychoanalyze himself and scrutinize all the reasons for _why_ he’s into it, mostly he doesn’t care, because it’s just _hot_. But he’s never done it with a guy he didn’t already know pretty well before. Someone he’s considered at least his friend—if not more—at the time, and who he’d already been sleeping with for a while. It’s always been brought up playfully beforehand, and then more or less stayed that way in bed, too.

With Shiro, though, Keith had whimpered the word like he couldn’t hold himself back. Shiro fucked into him and Keith’s feelings just got ripped right out of him.

Keith sat there straddled across his lap, and then he’d shivered like it _meant_ something for him to hear it when Shiro hissed, “ _Good boy,”_ before he’d pulled Keith into another rough kiss. Once they broke apart, Shiro held him in place with his big hand on Keith’s jaw, making sure Keith couldn’t look away when Shiro stroked his thumb softly across his cheek. Keith whined but Shiro gently kissed him again, then quickly made it clear that he wasn’t about to just let the whole thing go when he said, _“Yeah… you’re gonna be such a good boy for Daddy now, won’t you, sweetheart?”_

Shiro didn’t wait for a reply, didn’t give Keith time to combust from the way his insides felt on fire and he was blushing all over. Instead he’d gripped Keith’s hips, tipped them forward, and finally got him on all fours like Keith had first asked for. Straightening up behind him, Shiro used his hold on him to pull Keith back onto his cock while fucking his hips forward to meet him. Keith whined as Shiro started to take him again, overwhelmed and at his mercy.

At least this way, though, Keith didn’t have to look at Shiro’s face while he was moaning, _“Daddy_ ,” again and again, or once Shiro goaded him into saying every filthy little thing he wanted to hear from Keith.

_God._

Of course he’s fucking _embarrassed._

Keith already knows he feels too much around Shiro—way, way too much. He’s been ridiculously affected by even the thought of him long before yesterday. He really could have done without Shiro now also walking around knowing _this_ about him after Keith’s just had a one-night stand with the guy.

Sighing heavily, Keith turns his head on the pillow so he can look at Shiro again. He still feels flustered, but at least the worst of his initial panic has settled.

Because however desperate Keith might have acted yesterday, there’s no way to ignore the fact that Shiro had been equally as eager.

After he’d pinned Keith in place beneath him—after he’d intertwined their fingers and settled his heavy weight on top of him, really pressing Keith down into the bed as he kept fucking him—Shiro growled, _“Oh, there we go, baby, that’s it,”_ in his ear, sounding so pleased with himself when Keith kept whimpering each time Shiro sank his big cock inside him. _“That’s it, sweetheart, just like that,_ fuck. _Let Daddy hear just how bad you want this.”_

Keith’s been so baffled for so long now over why Shiro has kept coming back, why he has kept asking him out, no matter how many times Keith has turned him down. Yesterday almost made him feel like Shiro really _has_ been as desperate for his attention and approval as it’s sometimes seemed.

That’s—that’s a fucking ridiculous thing to think, though.

This wasn’t anything special or new for Shiro. It can’t have been. He’s the hottest person Keith has ever laid eyes on, grey-haired and muscled and looking exactly like the kind of man _anyone_ would be happy to call Daddy, whether they’re even into that or not. As sweet and humble and sincere as Shiro seems in many ways, he’s also made it clear that he’s cocky and confident enough to be well aware of how fucking sexy most people find him, too.

While yesterday might not have been some great revelation of a previously undiscovered dirty kink for Keith, spontaneously calling a man he barely knows _Daddy_ is still a big fucking deal to him. He wouldn’t bring that up around just anyone, around someone he didn’t know for sure that he could trust.

Or so he’s always thought, at least.

Shiro, though… how many random guys has he already had pinned beneath him, moaning that same thing? How many men must Shiro have been with throughout his life? How many other people half his age does Shiro have trailing after him on any given day, desperate for a moment of his attention, let alone a whole night with him?

Who knows how often Shiro has done, or does, this?

Well.

Often enough to know what to do when the horny 23-year-old he’s already balls deep in brings out the daddy kink without warning, at least.

Maybe Shiro had expected it the whole time. Maybe _that_ is the whole reason for why he hasn’t given up on Keith, and why he was so damn excited about last night. Because the man’s so used to getting whatever—or whoever—he wants, and he wasn’t planning on letting some kid with attitude issues bruise his ego by turning him down.

When Keith first called him Daddy, Shiro didn’t act like a man taking pity on him, no, but he didn’t act like he was just indulging Keith since he didn’t really mind it, either. Not only did Shiro take it in stride—Shiro fucked him like Keith had just given him everything he could’ve dreamed of.

_Because Shiro already knew what he was doing._

Keith has to remind himself of that.

He can’t get wrapped up in a fantasy about how Shiro had fucked him like Shiro needed to make up for all that time he’s pretended to be so unaffected by whether Keith wants him or not. How he fucked Keith like a man intent on making the most of it now when he was allowed to have him; taking Keith like he couldn’t have been more thankful for it as he finally claimed the reward for his endless patience.

Keith definitely can’t think something as childish as how when Shiro fucked him, it’d felt like getting to be with Keith had actually _mattered_ to Shiro.

He can’t do that.

Even if, when Keith had begged him not to stop and moaned for Daddy to give it to him harder, promising he’d do anything for him, Shiro had groaned in his ear and kissed his neck and called Keith his baby boy.

His sweetheart.

Shiro just knows how to talk, though. Keith’s already well aware of this. A big part of the man’s job basically boils down to making inspirational speeches, since Admiral Shirogane can get pretty much anyone to not only listen to him, but also believe in the words he’s saying. A man like him telling Keith what a great ass Keith has after finally getting inside it doesn’t mean that Shiro wants to spend his life with him or something.

There wasn’t anything special about last night to Shiro, and there shouldn’t be anything special about it to Keith. At least not beyond the fact that he is now still in bed with a 48-year-old man who is the closest thing to what people would call a god in human form, and that man wants to fuck _Keith_.

Which should be plenty special enough on its own.

Why would Keith care about anything but how great that is, and how nice this morning could be, as long as Keith plays his cards right?

His eyes fall back down to Shiro’s crotch, and he can’t help it—he licks his lips. His mouth actually waters at the sight. It’s easily the biggest dick Keith’s ever seen in real life even when Shiro’s not hard.

In a moment of weakness, Keith scoots back to Shiro’s side. Then he reaches down to wrap his hand around Shiro, low at his base, and strokes him, just once. Shiro makes the sweetest noise in his sleep, a small whine escaping him before his hips twitch up into the touch, and Keith freezes as he looks at Shiro’s face again.

Okay. Fuck. He should definitely wake Shiro up now, and he _will_ , but—

Keith smooths his thumb across the head of Shiro’s dick before he can tell himself not to. It’s not like there’s even anything there for him to taste, really, but he’s still red-faced when he lifts his thumb to his mouth, looking at Shiro to make sure that he’s still asleep when closing his lips around his finger. Letting his eyelids flutter shut, Keith sighs while holding back a moan, as if he already has Shiro’s cock in his mouth and is eagerly sucking it off, desperately working him towards release.

God, if only. Keith wants it so bad.

Because out of everything they did yesterday, all the ways Shiro made him feel so incredible, the absolute best thing—the _best_ thing—hadn’t even been when Shiro made him come. Even if Keith came harder than he ever has before in his life, what completely fucking ruined him was when _Shiro_ came.

He’ll never forget it.

The way Shiro’s breath had picked up as he grunted in Keith’s ear, almost brutal in his pace while Keith was pinned beneath him with nowhere to go, but nowhere else in the universe he’d rather be, anyway. Wishing it would never end, that he could feel this way forever; to keep things just like they were for the rest of his life. With the infamous and oh-so-capable Admiral of the Galaxy Garrison, usually so composed and self-controlled and clever with his mouth, draped across Keith’s body, moaning, _“Keith_ ,” again and again against his neck.

Shiro, unrestrained and wild in the way he fucked him, until both of them were sweating and panting; giving it to him as hard as he’d made Keith beg for.

And as he got close, Shiro finally became completely fucking _selfish_. He’d taken what he wanted from Keith with nothing held back, but still he kept hitting just right with each deep thrust. Giving it to him so, so hard, until Keith felt like he couldn’t even breathe anymore. He’d gasped and squirmed beneath Shiro; tried to shove his ass back as good as he could to meet that perfect cock while letting out sobs, both overwhelmed and never, ever wanting it to stop.

It couldn’t have been more than a couple of minutes—seconds, maybe—of the most beautiful, desperate bliss Keith’s ever felt.

Then Shiro’s hands had tightened their hold on Keith’s own where their fingers were interlaced, squeezing so hard it hurt. Keith just moaned and gripped him back, barely aware of what he was saying when a string of, _“More, Daddy, harder, don’t stop—don’t stop—oh god,_ Shiro _, please don’t fucking stop—”_ left him, shamelessly happy to beg if it meant he would get _that_.

Until Shiro had slammed into him one last time, a loud sob tearing out of him—a sound Keith will forever treasure the memory of as Shiro stuttered on his rhythm and came, grinding his hips hard against Keith’s ass when he finally spilled deep inside.

Keith sits frozen with his thumb still in his mouth while he thinks back on it, trying to catch his breath. It’s hard not to shift when he remembers it—how endless it felt, and how much Shiro came. How much Keith _made_ Shiro come yesterday.

All Keith could do was moan along with him while Shiro emptied himself inside his ass, roughly fucking them both through it to the end before he’d finally slumped down on top of Keith’s back with a satisfied groan.

Another moment that felt like it stretched on forever went by, where the only thing Keith could focus on was the heavy weight pressing him into the mattress and the sound of Shiro trying to catch his breath above him. Keith whimpered, open-mouthed and still shocked as he stared forward at the nightstand in front of him, while the seconds ticked away on the pastel pink retro desk clock placed there.

Eventually, Shiro had shifted on top of him, and gently eased up on his hold on Keith’s hands. Untangling their fingers, Shiro stroked his hands to rub his thumbs at the thin skin at the back of Keith’s wrists while still letting out sweet little sighs in Keith’s ear. Then he moved his palms, sliding them up Keith’s arms while pressing kisses to Keith’s shoulder and the side of his neck, before planting one hand onto the mattress next to Keith’s head. The other came down to grip Keith’s hip, holding him in place when Shiro finally pulled back with a grunt, just enough to slip out of him with a nasty, wet noise. It was quickly followed by a desperately needy whine from Keith, something he hadn’t meant to let out but couldn’t hold back.

_“Oh, sweetheart…”_ Shiro whispered and then shushed him, voice full of affection as he stroked one hand down Keith’s back and settled in half on top of him again. Clenching around nothing except for the come that still leaked out of him, Keith let out another sound from how he felt so suddenly, embarrassingly _empty_ when he didn’t have Shiro inside him anymore.

As if he knew exactly what Keith was missing, Shiro moved his hand lower, down to Keith’s ass. He dragged two of his big fingers over his wet hole, and Keith had to hide his face in the pillow over how badly he wanted Shiro back inside, however he could get him. Gripping the sheets and twisting his fingers in them with a broken moan, Keith tried to spread his legs wider while he helplessly tilted his hips up. Shiro huffed out a soft little laugh before pushing into him again, and Keith sighed in relief, convinced nothing could have felt better in that moment—even Shiro’s fingers were so thick and perfect, so much bigger than Keith’s own and so sure of what Keith wanted.

_“You're such a needy boy, Keith,”_ Shiro murmured and fucked his fingers in deeper, smearing through his own come while Keith moaned into the pillow.

He pulled out far too soon, though, and Keith had tried to protest, only for Shiro to shush him again while he shifted above Keith. He sat back behind him instead, straddled low on Keith’s thighs, and Keith’s noises quickly turned into a weak whimper when Shiro grabbed his ass in both hands, then spread him open and just _looked_.

It didn’t help him feel any less overwhelmed when Shiro let go only to grip his hair and yank Keith’s head up from where he was hiding in the pillow. Shiro used his hold on him to angle Keith’s face into a dirty kiss, shoving his tongue deep into his mouth like he still couldn’t get enough, like _Shiro_ was the one still hard and he hadn’t just filled Keith up with his come.

Keith whined into it, kissing him back until Shiro broke away to press his lips to his ear. _“Let me taste you,”_ Shiro breathed, then tugged harder on Keith’s hair when he only moaned in reply. _“Yeah, you want that, baby boy? Want Daddy to eat you out?”_

_“Daddy… fuck.”_ Keith whimpered. Shiro had already done so much to him at that point, all Keith could do was try to nod frantically—no way to deny how badly he wanted that, even though he’d never had a man clean up his own release in such a filthy way before.

Shiro bit down on Keith’s neck before he let go of his hair, then started to make his way down his body again, laying open-mouthed and wet kisses the whole way down Keith’s spine.

_“Keith,”_ Shiro groaned, amazed, once he put his big palms back on his ass and held him open to stare at his fucked hole. _“God, look at you…”_

Keith pressed his face back into the pillow and whined again as Shiro stroked a thumb over his opening.

_“No, no, baby, don’t be shy,”_ Shiro murmured and leaned down to press two gentle kisses to the dimples at the small of Keith’s back. _“You made Daddy feel so good, sweetheart, let me see.”_

Then he’d moved and licked the flat of his tongue over Keith’s hole, and Keith cried out, a muffled and desperate, _“Ahh,”_ leaving him.

Shiro groaned and did it again, pushing inside him this time before he pulled back and hissed, _“Prettiest fucking ass I’ve seen,”_ and tightened his grip on him. He dragged his jaw across Keith’s skin, the coarse beard on Shiro’s chin and cheek rubbing against him before diving back in.

Keith choked out a hurt noise. Over the praise, over how Shiro said it under his breath like he just couldn’t stop himself, and the feeling of Shiro’s mouth on him, all of it at once. He’d never felt beard-burn on his ass like that before, never been eaten out with such enthusiasm by someone so amazing with his mouth. Shiro’s tongue was both soothing and torture—not enough but so, so good, and Keith’s fingers curled tighter where he was clutching the pillow. Then Shiro had pulled back and lifted Keith’s hips up so he could get to his dick too, wrapping a hand around him while still eating him out, before he started kissing his way down. Shiro sucked on his balls, then licked over Keith’s cock all the way to the head before making his way up again.

_“Daddy,”_ Keith sobbed while Shiro’s strong arms kept him in place with Keith’s legs spread and both ass and dick on display.

Fumbling behind him, Keith got one hand in Shiro’s bangs and clutched them tightly. Shiro easily went when Keith desperately pulled him even closer, groaning happily like being shoved face first against Keith’s ass and licking the taste of himself from his skin was the best thing imaginable as he took care of the mess he’d made in Keith.

Keith stares wide-eyed at Shiro where he’s sleeping, and drops his hand to Shiro’s chest. His own breathing has gone heavy, because—holy shit.

That really _happened._

No wonder he can’t stop thinking about what it’d be like if Shiro got to shoot his load down Keith’s throat instead.

Keith has no idea if he can take all of Shiro, let alone swallow if the guy comes in his mouth, but he still feels desperate with the need to try it. He wants to do his best for Shiro, and see just how deep his appreciation for Keith _really_ runs; if Shiro will still think he’s good if Keith chokes and Shiro has to watch it dribble down his chin, while Keith licks his lips to catch as much of it as he can.

And if Keith’s ever going to treat himself to that, now is the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to myself for this chapter ending up almost as long as the whole fic was when i decided to split it into chapters because, well, it was 'getting too long'. hmm.
> 
> i wasn't sure whether to add 'under-negotiated kink' as a tag or not—there's definitely a lot happening in the spur of the moment but they're both happily on board with everything and never feel uncomfortable
> 
> anyway, hope u all enjoy!!! 💕

Suddenly any feelings Keith’s had about wanting to take his time while Shiro’s asleep disappear. The impatience over having him again makes everything else fade away.

“Shiro?” Keith whispers and slides his hand up to cup Shiro’s face, stroking his thumb over his grey beard. “Shiro...” 

“Mm.” Shiro’s brows furrow, and Keith feels his lips twitch with a smile.

“Shiro. Hey, wake up.”

_“Mmpf.”_

Keith almost laughs at Shiro’s pout and his petulant whine. He just looks so _cute,_ and when Shiro finally opens his eyes, Keith’s smiling down at him.

Shiro blinks, still a little disoriented, before his eyes widen at the sight of Keith. Then he gives Keith the goofiest, most ridiculously happy grin, brighter than the morning sunshine the curtains let in. 

Something flips behind Keith’s ribs, and for a moment, he forgets that this morning is all he will have with Shiro.

“Keith,” Shiro breathes out, voice raspy with sleep, but the name still sounds so soft leaving his mouth, before he closes his eyes. _“Mm._ Mornin’.”

No matter how much Keith wishes he was able to, it’s impossible to keep his heart calm when Shiro wraps his arm around his back to pull him closer, and warmth spreads through his chest.

“Hi,” Keith whispers and leans in a little, right as Shiro blinks up at him again. Making another sleepy sound, Shiro squints his eyes, looking all dazed and dreamy and about two seconds from falling back asleep. The longest parts of his hair stick up every which way, his bangs all messily ruffled, and it’s such a disgustingly adorable sight suddenly Keith feels a little guilty for disturbing him.

Maybe he really _did_ exhaust Shiro last night, and Keith should have let him sleep in. The Admiral is a hardworking man, after all, both in and—literally, as Keith’s come to find—out of uniform.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Keith says, then flushes when he realizes how silly that must sound, since he just went out of his way to do so. “I, uh...”

Shiro hums in question when Keith trails off, a furrow forming between his brows. Then he glances down his own body, eyebrows raising as he takes in the sight of his own hard dick, before he slowly blinks and looks at Keith again. “ _Hm_.” Shiro shifts, spreading his legs to let his thighs fall open, and slides his right one higher up on the bed. Keith’s eyes widen, unable to stop himself from staring at the lazy display before he trails his gaze back up to Shiro’s face. Shiro grins, looking a lot more awake and far too self-satisfied when he tilts his head at Keith.

“You _sure_ you didn’t mean to wake me, Keith?” he says and moves his hand to flick his fingers at a couple of strands of Keith’s hair hanging down over his collarbone, then wraps his arm back around Keith’s waist.

Keith huffs.

Of course he did.

It’s ridiculous that he even tried to claim otherwise, and clearly Shiro’s aware of that, too.

Keith sighs and shifts in closer, stroking a hand through Shiro’s bangs to smooth them down, then dares to lean in to kiss at his jaw.

“Listen,” he murmurs, softly kissing his way across Shiro’s beard to savour the scratchy feeling against his lips. “I just… wanted to know how you feel about morning blowjobs.”

_“Oh.”_ Shiro chuckles and tightens his hold on Keith before letting his eyelids slip shut, still smiling wide. “I happen to like those _very_ much, Keith.” He peeks at Keith again, stroking his broad palm up and down Keith’s back when he says, “Why? Were you planning on giving me some more fond memories of you, baby?”

Keith feels his face heat at that—both over the pet name slipping out of Shiro so easily and how he’s talking about keeping _memories_ , like this is something worth _remembering._ Trying to disguise his blush, Keith leans in for a kiss, but his lips land on Shiro’s jaw again when Shiro turns his head away. There’s no time for any sting of rejection to sink in, though, because Shiro cups the back of his head and presses a hard kiss to his cheek.

“Hold on, sweetheart, gimme just a sec,” Shiro murmurs. He rolls over and ends up with his back to Keith, giving him a perfect view of Shiro’s ass and revealing the small tattoo there, low on the right side, near the start of his thigh. 

Keith stares dumbly at the sight, getting emotional whiplash over everything that’s already happened since Shiro woke up. 

It’s a short-lived picture Shiro paints, though, as he only rummages around in the drawer of his nightstand for a moment before grabbing whatever he was looking for. Then he turns back and sinks against the pillows again, half-reclined against the headboard, still completely naked. Keith can’t stop staring, this time at the thick muscles of his thighs and the short dark hair on his legs, before he flicks his eyes up to see what Shiro grabbed, and blinks.

“You keep _breath mints_ in your nightstand?”

Shiro chuckles, shaking one of the pills on to his palm and then snapping the lid of the little box shut. “‘Course I do.”

“How old are you again, grandpa?” Keith mutters. Shiro rolls his eyes at him with a smile, like Keith’s just being _oh_ so cute, but that won’t do—Shiro’s the weirdo who can apparently pull breath mints out of any given drawer around his home. If anyone should be rolling his eyes, it’s Keith. “Or do you seriously just keep those in there so you can make out with all the pretty boys you bring home to your bed?”

Shiro tilts his head at him, silence stretching between them as he studies Keith for a long moment.

Keith tries not to shift under his gaze, but he can’t help the worry flaring up in his chest at the look on Shiro’s face. 

Maybe—maybe Keith went too far. 

That kind of teasing was way too much. He’s finally managed to cross a line, even with Shiro, who’s only seemed amused or pleased so far with anything Keith has said that most others would get prickly over. But bringing up other guys, however vaguely, was probably weird of him. Shiro can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants, after all, and the last thing Keith wants to do is seem _jealous._

God.

Who wants his one night stand poking fun at him for how many men he sleeps with? Keith just both admitted he knows all about Shiro’s playboy reputation _and_ basically called him a slut for it, even though he has no right or reason to care about any of that. Now Keith’s going to seem clingy and weird and Shiro’s definitely going to think that he—

“Should be thankful for the wisdom that comes with my age, you little punk,” Shiro breaks the silence and tosses the box of pills back onto the nightstand, startling Keith out of his thoughts.

Then he smirks at Keith, lifting his hand to pop the pill into his mouth, before gesturing for Keith with two fingers. “Now c’mere, prettyboy.”

Keith’s stomach swoops, the awkward tension he’d felt building quickly making way for heat to pool low in his gut. It’s not fair how oddly hot it is to hear Shiro call him _that_.

Shiro raises an eyebrow at him expectantly when Keith stays frozen, then drops his hand to pat his own lap.

_“Here,_ prettyboy,” he repeats, and Keith quickly forgets about everything else as he hurries to comply.

He’s barely started to scoot up against Shiro’s side again before Shiro grabs his chin, pulling Keith in for a hard kiss. It’s claiming and eager right from the start, and Keith moans, one hand falling to Shiro’s chest to brace himself before he slides it up to his jaw.

Shiro groans, stroking his fingers back through Keith’s hair and cupping the side of his head as he licks into Keith’s mouth, coaxing his lips open with his tongue.

As much as Keith loathes to admit what a good idea it was when he made fun of Shiro for it, sharing the taste of strong minty breath as it spreads between them, he moans in appreciation. Having Shiro’s tongue slide against his own, licking into Keith’s mouth to taste him so thoroughly, is a _much_ better idea than the quick good morning kiss Keith had planned on giving him.

Smoothing his palm down Shiro’s body again, Keith lingers on his chest, shamelessly feeling out the shape of his huge pec while Shiro groans and kisses him deeper. Keith moans too and moves lower, sliding his hand past Shiro’s abs to scratch his fingers through the thick trail of hair leading down Shiro’s stomach.

It’s not until he strokes his palm over Shiro’s waist and to his back, inching closer to his ass, that Keith remembers what the hell he’d seen there.

“Shiro,” Keith mumbles against his lips, unable to say anything else since Shiro won’t stop kissing him. Keith chuckles and kisses him back, waiting until Shiro finally lets him breathe long enough to make words happen. “Shiro—hey.”

“Mm?” Shiro’s gaze flicks to his eyes before dropping back to Keith’s lips. He keeps his hand on Keith’s jaw, stroking his thumb distractingly back and forth across his skin.

“I. Uh.” Keith swallows, trying to remember what he was even going to say. It’s hard to think about anything, really, other than how pretty Shiro looks like this, with his lips all red and swollen and spit-slick from kisses. “Um, I—can’t believe you actually _do_ have a tattoo on your ass.”

Shiro chuckles and presses another soft kiss to his mouth, murmuring there, “Told you about that, didn’t I, baby?”

Distracting as Shiro might be, Keith still has to fight back his own laugh at that.

Yeah. Shiro _did_ tell him once—sort of, but not really.

It’d been on Keith’s fifth visit to the Garrison, the fourth time he met Shiro. 

Keith had been sitting in one of the big empty hallways, waiting for Lance who was both late and not answering Keith’s texts, when Shiro showed up. Keith’s heart sped up at the sight of him, but he quickly told himself to stay casual and act normal as he watched Shiro head in his direction. Shiro already looked tense and in a hurry, and meeting the Admiral was definitely not the reason Keith was there, anyway. No matter how much Keith had secretly been hoping to run into Shiro every time he’d gone to the Garrison, he wasn’t actually dumb enough to think that Shiro didn’t have more important things to do than chat with him.

Still, his heart sank in his chest when Shiro stalked right past without a glance his way, and Keith couldn’t help his pout. He was prepared to mope, maybe a little childishly so as he scuffed the toe of his boot into the floor over the disappointment he felt.

But Shiro had barely given Keith a view of his back and the way his Admiral uniform stretched perfectly over those broad shoulders, before he stopped in his tracks. He spun around so fast it was almost comical, staring at Keith with clear surprise on his face before he smiled, wide and bright.

_“Keith!”_ he said, his gloomy demeanor immediately perking up. _“Hi!”_

_“Admiral, sir. Hello,”_ Keith said, doing his best to keep his own grin contained. His cheeks were already flush from the way just seeing Shiro got his blood pumping, since Keith’s stupid body had forgotten how to handle being in close proximity to a handsome man if said man is Takashi Shirogane.

_“Almost didn’t see you there,”_ Shiro said and walked closer. 

And closer. 

And _closer._

_“No, I, uh—”_ Keith had to tilt his chin up to keep his eyes trained on Shiro’s face, since Shiro didn’t stop until he was standing literally right in front of him. 

Keith swallowed thickly where he was sitting in the middle of the hideous orange two-seat couch.

If he’d just dropped his gaze, he was sure he would’ve been staring right at Shiro’s crotch, and then Keith would have died. In that order, with minimal time passing between the two events.

_“Were you really going to just let me walk right by without even saying hello?”_ Shiro said with a teasing smile as he crossed his arms. _“And here I’ve been hoping you’re not hanging around this place just to see Lance.”_

_“No! No, I mean, you just—you looked busy.”_

Shiro pulled a face at that, some of his smile falling away. _“Just lost in thought, honestly,”_ he murmured and rubbed a hand at his jaw before he looked down at Keith again. _“Mind if I join you?”_

_“What?”_ Keith said. Too many things—too many _nice_ things—were all happening in a too-short time for his brain to catch up with it all. 

_“Can I sit?”_ Shiro chuckled and pointed a finger next to Keith’s seat while he kicked his boot lightly against Keith’s own foot. _“There, next to you? Or were you going somewhere soon?”_

_“No, that’s—that’s fine. Sure.”_ Keith couldn’t scoot over fast enough to make room, trying to get a grip on himself as he did. At least he gathered his mind enough to stay casually close to the middle of the couch, instead of pressing himself up against the armrest like some starstruck baby who would burst into flames if Admiral Shirogane so much as touched him.

Keith quickly got to pay the price for that decision—or maybe reap the reward for it—when Shiro sat down and ended up right next to him. Keith stared at the tiny distance between their thighs, no more than a couple of inches yet somehow feeling like a whole space voyage away at the same time.

He _really_ needed to get it together.

While _seductive_ has never been a word Keith would use to describe himself—too used to operate on impulsive bluntness when it comes to most things in life to be deliberate in his attempts to woo someone—he’s never felt as flustered and outright _useless_ as meeting Shiro left him.

Keith had been friends with his first boyfriend before they started dating, and shifting into a romantic relationship with Kinkade had felt easy, comfortable, uncomplicated. Something that just sort of happened. Keith didn’t have to think about what to do or say back then because he hadn’t even realized what he felt until Kinkade leaned over and gave Keith his first kiss while they were both drunk at a party.

The whatever-it-was he had with Thace had been the exact opposite, with Keith diving head first into letting himself just go after something he wanted. He’d been riding the wave of doing whatever felt good, whatever made him happy in the moment, without thought or care for how he would come across. And that—well. Being that openly desperate and naive with his heart on his sleeve had ended up going the way it did.

Every other man he’s been with since were all people Keith didn’t care about. 

The decision to go home with strangers was always made mostly by telling himself he _should_ want them, should try it, and then maybe he could find that feeling that everyone else has always seemed to be talking about. The fun, careless, sweet excitement of enjoying someone else’s body simply for the pleasure it brings two people—nothing more, nothing less. Keith likes sex. He likes fucking and to be fucked and the way another man can make him feel if Keith trusts him and can stand being touched by him. He’d kept hoping he could get that same satisfaction from sleeping with someone he didn’t know if he just found the _right_ guys he didn’t know, but then always ended up feeling vaguely grossed out in the aftermath.

And none of those past experiences have ever made Keith feel like he’s got a good grip on the general concept of flirting.

It wasn’t hard to just be himself with his boyfriend. And it hadn’t been hard to keep up the aloof, broody attitude that everyone always seems to think Keith has and play the badboy part around one-night stands, when that’s just how he _is._ Getting men who obviously felt the need to prove something to themselves interested by acting unaffected has never been a challenge for him before, since it hasn’t been a conscious decision made to lure someone in. Keith knows what it does to guys by now, sure, has picked up on it enough to use it to his advantage, and he isn’t clueless—he can tell if someone wants him.

But he’s still never had to _act_ around men before.

No one but Shiro had ever made Keith feel that kind of instant, overwhelming attraction where Keith wasn’t even sure what to do with himself. He’d never felt so obviously, pathetically easy as just being around Shiro made him feel—at least not since the moment Thace made it clear that they weren’t as much on the same page as Keith had let himself believe.

God.

Keith already knew all too well what happens when he lets himself be _easy._

He swallowed thickly as he glanced over at Shiro’s face next to him, just as Shiro slumped back against the Garrison couch with a heavy sigh, then slipped his eyes shut. 

Despite himself, Keith couldn’t stop his smile at the sight—the larger-than-life and legendary Takashi Shirogane, unbreakable and unstoppable, mostly looked overworked and in need of a nap. Maybe a blanket and some soup. A nice, thorough massage.

_“Rough day, Admiral?”_ Keith asked gently.

Shiro let out another sigh, then opened his eyes and tilted his head towards Keith to look at him again. Smiling, Shiro propped his elbow on the backrest before he leaned his temple against his palm, sinking his fingers into his own hair and messing up his bangs.

Keith curled his hands into fists where they were resting at the top of his own thighs to keep from reaching up to fix Shiro’s hair, hoping Shiro couldn’t hear the way his breath hitched. This close, he could study Shiro’s dark eyes so clearly, a shade Keith couldn’t put his finger on—metal brown and gunpowder grey, framed by long, black lashes. He wanted to lift his hand, stroke a thumb across the greying strands of one of Shiro’s perfect, thick eyebrows, and he dug his nails harder into his own palms.

He always used to feel convinced that he’d be happier if he never had to look anyone right in the eyes, ever. Staring into Shiro’s, though, he couldn’t think of a single reason he’d want to look away.

_“’S okay,”_ Shiro finally murmured with another smile. _“Suddenly my day’s not so bad anymore.”_

And then he winked.

Keith swore he saw Shiro fucking _wink_ at him.

Feeling a blush spread on his face, Keith coughed awkwardly just for the excuse to hide behind his hand, then flicked his gaze away when it only made Shiro grin wider. Before Keith could come up with a reply, Shiro let out a lazy hum next to him. Keith looked back, only to be met with the sight of Shiro casually undoing the top buttons of his Admiral jacket. Keith’s eyes widened as his gaze fell down to the opened collar, now parted enough to reveal Shiro’s collarbones, the top of his chest and some of the dark grey hair above the start of Shiro’s undershirt.

_“I—”_ Keith tried to say something, but he felt his brain fry more and more for each passing second he spent staring at the exposed skin on Shiro’s chest. He forced himself to look at Shiro’s face again, where Shiro had another thinly veiled smirk playing on his lips—which didn’t help Keith at all in his desperate attempts to make his mouth work.

His thoughts kept circling back to one thing, and one thing only: _chest hair._

The hair on Shiro’s chest. 

Short, coarse, grey hair that Keith had just been blessed with the proof of Shiro’s chest being covered in.

Rationally, Keith knew about that already. Of course Shiro would have a hairy chest. Of course it would be grey. It wasn’t much of a surprise, not really—but he certainly hadn’t been prepared to be treated to such a front-row view of it right then and there.

How hairy was Shiro’s chest, exactly? Just the thick patch in the middle, or spreading out all over his big pecs? And what would it feel like under Keith’s palms? If he got to slide his hands across it while sitting straddled across Shiro’s lap, the Admiral’s huge hands on his hips while Keith was riding his—

Keith snapped his gaze back up from where it had traitorously started to stray towards Shiro’s chest again, and then he promptly grabbed his own stuttering thoughts by the neck to shake them off and play it cool. _Flirting._ That’s what they were doing here.

Keith could do this.

Probably.

Trying to stay collected, Keith finally looked at Shiro and said, _“Is there, uh—anything I can do to brighten your day even more, sir?”_

Shiro huffed out a chuckle and shifted as he let his arm drop to rest right behind Keith on the couch. Then he sighed again and sank down further in the seat, spreading his legs wider. He pursed his lips in thought and slowly rubbed his free hand at his beard while his gaze trailed down Keith’s body, giving him a long, slow once-over.

Keith was fine.

He wasn’t at all about to burst into flames or pop a boner in public from the sight. Shiro was just—he was tired, and sitting down, and relaxing. Slipping Keith a generous peek of his skin before manspreading obscenely with his arm practically wrapped around Keith’s shoulders was a perfectly natural position, all things considered. The couch was small, and Admiral Shirogane a big, _big_ man. Then Shiro moved his leg enough to press the whole length of their thighs together and Keith fought down a squawk.

_“You know, Keith, you don’t have to call me that,”_ Shiro said.

_“What?”_ Keith had no idea what Shiro was talking about. All he could focus on was the heat from Shiro’s body and how he would call Shiro absolutely anything the man wanted to be called. _“Call you what, Admiral?”_

_“‘Sir’.”_ Shiro’s penetrating stare bore into Keith’s eyes as he raised an eyebrow. _“Or_ Admiral. _You don’t work here, right? I don’t have you serving under me.”_

There were a lot of responses to that flicking through Keith’s mind.

Every single one of them would have been stolen from porn.

Instead of blurting out something about how he’d love to experience the pleasure of doing just that—how it’d be a privilege to spend many long, hard, _sweaty_ hours beneath Shiro; tirelessly give his everything to help take some of that heavy load off and personally make sure the Admiral was kept completely satisfied at all times—Keith was impressed by himself for sounding at least somewhat normal when he said, _“Maybe I’m just trying to be polite, Shirogane.”_

Shiro chuckled. _“Well, aren’t you well-mannered...”_ he murmured. _“Hm. I guess there_ is _one thing you could do for me that would make me really happy, Keith.”_

Keith wasn’t so very fine anymore at that point.

Admiral Shirogane was _absolutely_ about to ask him to suck his cock. Right then and there, in the public hallway where Shiro works, and Keith—Keith was going to fucking do it. Screw who could walk by and see them. If Shiro just said the word, Keith would get on his knees on the dirty floor, shuffle in between those massively thick thighs, lean in to nuzzle at his crotch and then—

_“Tell me something about yourself.”_

_“What?”_ Keith blinked at Shiro, who just smiled all sweetly at him.

And okay—maybe once Keith stopped his train of thought, he could see that he might have gotten a little carried away there, but. That was still a weird request for him to process.

_“When things are stressful around here,”_ Shiro clarified, _“at least something’s happening. Today isn’t stressful, it’s just_ boring. _Boring, but with lots to do. So—distract me. Tell me something fun about yourself.”_

_“Something fun?”_ Keith parroted.

_“Yeah. Sure. Something I don’t know yet.”_

Keith chuckled in disbelief, shaking his head. _“Uh, is this—your way of asking me to spend your lunch playing twenty questions with you or something, Shirogane? Seriously?”_

Shiro grinned wider. _“If it is, is it working?”_

Keith scoffed at that but smiled too, before he finally answered, _“Fine,”_ with a wave of his hand. It’s not like he had anything better to do while Lance was busy with whatever he’d gotten delayed by, or like Keith would actually turn down having Shiro right next to him, paying him attention. _“Alright, um. How about you go first, then?”_ he said, and for good measure, added, _“Sir.”_

Shiro chuckled softly at the pointed look Keith gave him, but then shifted in closer, eyes darkening as he leaned into Keith’s space again. Keith held his breath while Shiro held his gaze, and Keith felt his heart beat so hard in his chest that he was worried Shiro would be able to hear it.

_“What’s your favourite colour?”_ Shiro murmured, low and intimate.

Keith almost startled once the words registered and he realized just what Shiro had the audacity to break the tension by asking. He barely refrained from rolling his eyes, but instead answered, _“Black.”_

Whatever.

If Shiro really did just want to ask silly questions to pass some time, Keith wasn’t going to complain over not getting grilled for overly personal stuff.

_“No, c’mon, pick a_ colour,” Shiro said with a frankly petulant pout and then poked his finger at Keith’s shoulder, as if Keith’s reply actually mattered or something.

_“Uh, I—I guess I like red?”_ Keith offered. _“What’s your favourite colour? Sir.”_

Shiro was the one who rolled his eyes then, before he told Keith that he likes every colour, laughing brightly and finally settling on purple when Keith shoved at him.

It could’ve stayed like that, with mostly light-hearted and teasing questions, until Shiro asked him what his favourite food was.

_“I like… chicken,”_ Keith said, rummaging through his brain for something more interesting but coming up short.

_“Chicken?”_

_“Yeah. Chicken.”_

_“What kind of chicken?”_

_“Just—chicken? I don’t know. Chicken and rice.”_

_“Hm.”_ Shiro looked at him thoughtfully. _“Okay, but what’s your favourite, like, really fancy food? If you really want to spoil yourself, what would you get?”_

Keith tried not to squirm, too many long explanations and stories he didn’t feel like bringing up about foster homes, and not exactly being stacked with cash even now as a grownup. Not to mention how he’s always preferred to eat the same kind of food during long periods of time for sensory reasons, anyway.

_“I don’t know, Shiro,”_ he muttered.

_“Don’t know, as in you can’t pick, or…?”_

_“No, I—”_ Keith shrugged. _“I kinda just like eating the same things? And I mean, I, uh—I’ve never really—I don’t know what you’d… I dunno what you’d count as ‘fancy’. I don’t really eat out. Other than, like, burgers.”_

_“Hey, burgers can be nice,”_ Shiro offered. _“I like a good veggie burger.”_

_“I like a good chicken burger.”_ Keith’s lips twitched with a smile, spreading fully on his face when Shiro laughed out loud at that.

Then Shiro tilted his head at Keith again, looking at him with a thoughtful expression before he murmured, _“Well, it sounds to me like someone should take you out on a really fancy dinner sometime then, Keith.”_

_“Yeah, right.”_ Keith scoffed. _“Dunno who that’d be. Most people I know can barely afford their own groceries, so.”_

_“But what food have you always wanted to try?”_

_“I—hey.”_ Keith suddenly frowned at him. _“That’s like the third question you’re asking since it was supposed to be my turn!”_

_“Right, sorry. I didn’t realize it was that serious.”_ Shiro laughed again. _“Alright, um. Just tell me what food you’ve always wanted to try and then it’s your turn.”_

_“Shir—”_

_“C’mon, Keith,”_ Shiro looked at him with big eyes, an unfairly pretty and pleading expression on his face, once again acting like Keith’s reply was the most important thing in the world. Then he settled his big palm on Keith’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, his fingers starting to knead into the muscle. _“Please? I’d_ really _like to know.”_

_“You—ah. Okay. Okay, um,”_ Keith hurried out, if only to make Shiro stop rubbing his shoulder before Keith would start moaning. God, Shiro’s hand was huge. And he was really, really good with his fingers. _“Uh—l-lobster?”_

_“Huh.”_ Shiro’s hand paused. He gave Keith a final firm squeeze before draping his arm across the backrest again. _“Lobster. I’ll keep that in mind.”_

_“What?”_ Keith stared at him in confusion while Shiro just smiled innocently.

_“I believe it’s your turn to ask me something now, Keith.”_

Keith squinted his eyes at him, but Shiro simply kept waiting, so finally he’d muttered, _“Well, what’s_ your _favourite food?”_

_“Isn’t there like a rule or something about not stealing every single question?”_

_“I didn’t realize it was that serious,”_ Keith dropped his voice to say, scrunching his nose at him teasingly, and Shiro hung his head to hide his face behind his palm while snickering.

_“Fine.”_ Shiro dropped his hand again, resting it on his own thigh where he was still sitting with his legs spread distractingly—and, Keith couldn’t help but think, a little unnecessary—wide. It really took every ounce of self-control Keith had not to get lost to wondering just _how_ big Shiro’s dick was, exactly. _“I really do love a good veggie burger, you know.”_

_“I—Shiro.”_ Keith looked at his face and couldn’t help his pout.

_“My turn,”_ Shiro said before Keith could protest.

_“No, it’s still my—”_

_“Do you have any tattoos?”_ Shiro looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then trailed his gaze slowly down the length of Keith’s body and back up once more.

Flustered as it made him, Keith still smirked at that. He was even willing to let Shiro’s deflecting slide, at least for now, because that was a _good_ question. He shifted on the couch, pulled his knee up and got his foot up on the seat—no thought to how he was planting his boot on the Garrison’s furniture right in front of the Admiral himself as he turned towards Shiro. Keith hugged his own leg, propped his chin on his knee and smiled sweetly at him. _“I do, yeah,”_ he said.

_“Yeah?”_ Shiro murmured, shifting a little too so they were facing each other fully. _“Are you gonna show me?”_

_“No, sir.”_ Keith grinned wider and took a page from Shiro’s own book when he then winked at him. _“Not while we’re in public, at least. Wouldn’t want to get arrested for public indecency.”_

Whatever reply Shiro had expected, going by his reaction, it wasn’t for Keith to actually say something like that. His lips parted in a soundless little _‘oh’_ while he stared wide-eyed at Keith before he closed his mouth, swallowed, then opened it again.

Keith didn’t wait for him to say something. _“Are you going to show me if_ you _have any tattoos, Admiral?”_ he said instead.

It took another beat, but then Shiro quickly recovered, acting all smooth like nothing had happened when he said, _“I can’t do that in public either.”_

_“Oh. So—you do have tattoos?”_

_“Yeah. One.”_

Shiro had been so exaggeratedly straight-faced about his ridiculous answer, even when he told Keith what his tattoo supposedly was, that Keith had assumed the whole thing was a joke—as much of a handwaved answer as some of the other things he’d told Keith so far.

He didn’t think it was simply Shiro being a little shit about what the tattoo _looked like._

Now Keith stares down at Shiro where they’re lying on top of Shiro’s bed, knowing for sure that Shiro definitely has _something_ tattooed right where he said he did.

“Shiro. You told me you had _‘baby slut’_ tattooed on your ass. That did _not_ say that. Those were—I don’t know, were they numbers?”

Shiro hums, not a yes or a no, then cranes his head up and starts trailing kisses down Keith’s jaw, warm tongue licking over his skin.

“You, ah—Shiro.”

“Mm.”

“What does it mean?”

“Hm?”

“Your tattoo, the numbers,” Keith gasps. “What—what do they stand for?”

Shiro pulls back just long enough to give him another sunny smile and whispers, “I’ll never tell,” before he kisses him again, deep and sweet.

It isn’t fair. Especially not given how much attention Shiro got to give _Keith’s_ tattoos last night, on both his hip and at the back of his thigh above his left knee. But getting Shiro’s mouth back on his own isn’t something Keith considers worth complaining about, so he only breaks away from the kiss to mutter against his lips, “I’ll figure it out.”

“Sure you will, babe,” Shiro teases and grips Keith’s chin. “Now shush and come here.”

Keith gets pulled in for another hard kiss, and he soon forgets everything about keeping up any conversation. Licking into Shiro’s mouth, he presses in closer against him until Shiro tilts his head further back for him with a moan, happily letting Keith kiss him deep at the perfect angle.

Shiro’s hand finds the back of his thigh, and Keith fights down a groan as Shiro grips it tight, hoisting it up across his lap. Then he slides his hand up, traveling up between Keith’s shoulder blades, higher, until he’s tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair and tugging.

Keith rolls on top of him in what he’s certain is one of the least graceful moments of his life, clumsily desperate with the need to not break their kiss.

Shiro still pulls away, though, chuckling breathlessly at him. Keith’s already panting against his mouth, trying to catch his own breath—and it’s not because he’s lacking air. He tries to kiss Shiro again but Shiro ducks away, nosing at Keith’s throat instead before kissing his jaw and scraping his teeth across his skin. Keith whines, grabbing a fistful of Shiro’s bangs in one hand. Shiro makes a pleased noise of his own when Keith tug his head back, the two of them ending up staring at each other as Shiro licks his lips.

“Eager little thing, aren’t you?” Shiro murmurs, voice husky and deep, before he slides his hand down Keith’s back, following the line of his spine. His fingertips find the hem of Keith’s boxer briefs, teasing back and forth across the fabric.

Keith makes another noise—out of impatience or being turned on or plain embarrassment over how easy he is for Shiro, he doesn’t even know anymore.

If Shiro thinks anything of Keith being in his underwear when it wasn’t how they went to bed, he doesn’t comment on it. Instead he dips his hand down beneath the waistband, watching Keith’s flushed face with a small smile the whole time when he smooths his palm over his skin, caressing Keith’s ass before giving it a squeeze.

Keith tries to hold back the whine he makes, but it still escapes, half-choked and whimpered.

“Oh, baby…” Shiro whispers and gropes him again, rougher this time, while Keith’s eyelids flutter shut. “You need it that bad already?” 

Keith shudders. Shiro touches him so easily and casually, bold like it’s a given that his hand should be there, low on Keith’s body. With Shiro’s big palm fitting so perfectly over a handful of his ass, it certainly feels like it is.

Keith kisses him again so he won’t have to look at Shiro when he rolls his hips down, unable to resist shifting his dick against the hard plane of Shiro’s stomach.

Shiro groans and tightens his grip on Keith’s ass, pulling him down even more firmly.

Keeping one hand still fisted tightly in Shiro’s bangs, Keith fumbles to slap his free palm up against the bed’s headboard, clutching at it for better leverage while grinding against Shiro. Shiro moans into their kiss when Keith shifts back enough to feel Shiro’s hard cock drag against the fabric of his underwear and Keith kisses him deeper. He shamelessly rubs himself against him, not caring if he’s acting like a horny teenager with a curfew who’s dry humping someone in the back of a car.

He’s been too worked up for too long, now. Both the past weeks leading up to this and during this morning alone. Last night wasn’t enough to sate that need—not even close. If anything, Keith just wants him _more_ now, when he knows just how good Shiro can be to him. He wants Shiro in every way possible, wants to find out what it’s like to fuck him and learn all the other ways Shiro would make it perfect while Keith is getting fucked by him. He wants to feel the burn of Shiro’s beard on his skin again while Shiro eats his ass; turn around right now and bend over, spread himself open to present himself just so he can hear Shiro order him to sit on his face. Keith wants it just as bad as he wants to say fuck it and come like this, get Shiro all marked up and messy—cover his chest and stomach in Keith’s own come before he licks it up and kisses Shiro deep to share the taste.

He wants all of that _almost_ as bad as he wants to suck Shiro’s cock.

“Shiro.” Keith groans, knowing he needs more, needs to move things along, but Shiro’s name is the only thing his useless brain can even remember how to say right now.

Shiro, unsurprisingly, has no issues finding words of his own.

He presses Keith down fully against his body, then keeps him in place with the grip on his ass. “You always like this in the morning, baby?” he growls, a rough edge to his voice before he kisses Keith again, ending it with a bite to Keith’s bottom lip. “Or am I just special and this is all for me?”

Shiro moves the hand on Keith’s ass, sliding it to the center to press down. Keith gasps, needy and weak when two fingers find his hole. He slumps down further on top of Shiro and spreads his legs, pushing back into the touch, and the small and teasing smile on Shiro’s face turns into a wide, knowing grin.

Keith kisses him to make that smug look go away, but soon enough he’s panting again, one hand curling into a fist where it’s resting on Shiro’s chest.

“Shiro… Shiro—you gotta—” Keith trails off as Shiro pushes the tips of his fingers inside him. His touch is careful, searching—almost curious, feeling Keith out like Shiro wants to see how open he might still be from last night. Keith burns for it, eager to get more, to feel those thick fingers slide all the way inside and fill him up so perfectly before he gets Shiro’s cock.

“Let me fuck you, baby,” Shiro murmurs against his jaw, mouthing at the skin. “C’mon, want you just like this, right here in my lap. Bet you’d look so good riding me… sit on my dick and take everything you want, just how you need it, yeah? You like that?”

“Shiro—”

“Know I’ll make it so good for you, Keith. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Keith has to squeeze his eyes shut and shake his head to himself.

Of course he fucking wants that. And he knows Shiro’s right—knows it’d be so good. It’d be _so_ fucking good to reach back after quickly getting them both ready, grab Shiro’s dick and just start to sink down. Get that huge cock to fill him up again like nothing else ever has, to look down at Shiro’s perfect chest and his stupid, handsome face as Keith did. Keith wouldn’t even pretend he could keep things slow if he got to be in charge, instead fuck himself silly on Shiro’s cock in no time while Shiro would just lie there and take it.

But—Keith already has a plan.

A very nice plan.

One that he’s been looking forward to all morning now.

He presses one palm flat against Shiro’s chest before hoisting himself up, putting some distance between their mouths to get his bearings back. Shiro sinks back against the bed more firmly, a questioning whine leaving him as he tries to chase after Keith’s lips.

“Stop that,” Keith gets out, with a great deal of difficulty.

Shiro furrows his brows but does as he’s told, immediately pulling his hand out from Keith’s underwear to rest it lightly at the small of his back.

“Everything okay?” Shiro says and looks at him with worried eyes, sounding so genuine in his concern that Keith could almost feel bad for him.

Almost.

He’s going to show Shiro just how _okay_ everything is, though.

“I’m gonna suck you off now,” Keith says. Shiro’s eyebrows shoot up, though, eyes widening like Keith hasn’t mentioned anything about it before, so he quickly backtracks. “Uh, if you still want me to, that is. Would—I mean... _do_ you want me to suck you off?”

Shiro stares at him for another moment before he swallows and nods. “Sure. Yeah. Guess I could be okay with that.” Then he chuckles and lifts his hand to give Keith’s ass a playful little swat. “Since you’re being _such_ a polite boy and asked me so nicely for it.”

Keith snorts. “Oh, yeah, that’s me,” he says, mock-serious as he raises an eyebrow and slides his palm down Shiro’s abs to finally get his hand on Shiro’s dick. “I’m just the _biggest_ sweetheart there is, Admiral Shirogane.”

Shiro groans under his breath when Keith palms him, shifting his hips up into the touch. “Keith,” he breathes out, but only follows it up with lifting his hand to hold the back of Keith’s neck so he can pull him in for another kiss, like he just wanted to say his name.

Keith moans and shifts to get comfortable, settling in against Shiro’s side again with one leg hooked over Shiro’s thigh. He does his best to focus on what he’s doing with his hand as he wraps his fingers around Shiro’s cock, starting to slowly stroke him, while trying not to lose himself in how amazing it feels to kiss Shiro.

It doesn’t take long before he does, though.

Keith’s not even sure how much time passes of them just making out. He’s still jerking Shiro’s dick, huge and hard in his hand now, but he keeps stumbling on his rhythm, too distracted by Shiro’s mouth.

At least it doesn’t seem to bother Shiro. He only groans softly, holding Keith in place and kissing him deeper between murmuring his name, acting like a lazy handjob while mapping out the shape of Keith’s mouth with his tongue is all he could ask for in life.

However pleased Shiro might seem with things, though, that is definitely not the case.

Shiro could ask for so, so much more. 

And Keith’s going to move on and show him that. 

He is. 

He’s going to make his way down Shiro’s body and give the man the best blowjob he’s ever experienced. Keith might not have sucked a cock this big before, but he’s still a quick study with a close to non-existent gag reflex, and he’s sure he can make up for any potential lack of skill with sheer enthusiasm.

He’s looking forward to doing that.

But having Shiro like this, making out while Shiro’s horny but still a little sleepy, is just so nice.

_Everything_ about Shiro is so nice. 

It’s equal parts annoying and devastating, because a man that perfect is the too-sweet subject for far too many clingy fantasies to stick to. Shiro’s someone Keith didn’t want in his life, someone he hadn’t planned on caring about, but he now has no fucking clue how he’s supposed to pull away from. Not when Keith’s already been dumb enough to get swept up by Shiro’s charm and let himself get caught.

Trailing his touch to the thickest part of Shiro’s cock, Keith whimpers when he tries to close his hand around him and is reminded of how he can’t even make his fingertips meet around it.

Shiro’s so thick and big all over, so strong and sweet and so fucking _nice_. Keith has never come across such a perfect mix of polite and gentle and attractive and authoritative in a man before. Shiro makes him want to kneel in front of him, to let him yank at his hair and slap his face with his big dick; to have Shiro rub himself up against him while he tells Keith to suck his balls and beg for it if he wants Shiro’s cock in his mouth.

Keith would.

For a man like Shiro, he would beg for so many things. Whether he wants to admit it or not.

“You are, you know,” Shiro suddenly murmurs against his mouth.

“What?” Keith pulls back to look at him, confused.

“You’re a sweetheart.” Shiro keeps his heavy-lidded gaze trained on Keith’s lips before he kisses him again. “When you said—I know you were just trying to joke about it, but you are. Such a little sweetheart.”

Keith groans into the next kiss. “You talk too much, you know,” he mutters.

Shiro snorts. “Oh, yeah? Didn’t hear you complain about that last night, baby.”

Keith squints his eyes, feeling the flush on his face deepen again. Then, instead of answering that, he decides to put a little more effort into how he touches Shiro. He surges in for another hard kiss and only pulls away to spit in his own hand before he captures Shiro’s mouth with his own again, swallowing Shiro’s groan at the same time as he closes his hand around his cock. He ups the movement of his hand, jerking him faster to make sure Shiro fucks his fist at a steady rhythm. The plan clearly works, since Shiro whines pitifully, only breaking away from Keith’s lips to gasp while thrusting up into his grip.

“Oh— _fuck,_ Keith, just like that… a little tighter—that’s it, baby, there we go,” he pants, seeming more than fine with the distraction. “God, that’s—you feel so fucking good, even your hand is so… you’re amazing, baby.”

Keith laughs, increasingly more self-conscious.

Shiro _does_ really talk too much.

“You don’t have to do that, y’know,” Keith says.

“Do— _ah,_ do what?” Shiro furrows his brows and looks like he’s about to say something else, so Keith tightens his grip on his dick, just how Shiro said he likes it. Shiro moans again, mouth dropping open while his eyelids flutter shut, and it takes Keith a moment to remember what they were even talking about. He never got to see Shiro like this yesterday, didn’t get to see his flushed face this clearly and how beautiful he looks when Keith makes him feel this good.

It’s a shame.

He kind of never wants to look at anything else ever again.

“Keep flattering me,” Keith finally manages to answer. “You don’t—you don’t have to do that. I’ve told you already.”

“ _Keith_.” Shiro shakes his head like he needs a second just to get his brain up and running again. He’s still breathless, but suddenly sounding so solemn that Keith almost laughs out loud. “Seriously, I—do I really come across as the kind of guy who goes around kissing people’s asses?”

Keith does snort at that, pausing the movement of his hand, only rubbing his thumb at the head of Shiro’s dick. _“Well_ ,” he murmurs, “speaking strictly from my own experience...”

It takes Shiro a moment to catch up, his hips still twitching up against Keith’s fist, too distracted by the touch. Once he does, though, Keith notices in delight how the flush on Shiro’s face deepens. “Don’t—fuck, shut up, Keith, that’s so bad, you _know_ that’s not what I—”

Keith giggles out loud and gets his tight grip back around him, stroking his hand up slow and firm while leaning in for another kiss. Shiro groans, another half-choked chuckle leaving him before he breaks away from their kiss, mouth parting and legs spreading wider. Shiro drops his hand to his own crotch, wrapping his big palm around the back of Keith’s hand where he’s already holding Shiro’s cock.

Keith moans helplessly at the sight and turns to kiss under Shiro’s jaw, closing his eyes and breathing there while grinding his dick against Shiro’s hip.

“Baby…” Shiro squeezes his grip on him when Keith’s hand slows down, like a reminder for what Keith should be doing right now. Then his hold tightens and Keith bites his lip when he looks down, watching as Shiro moves both their hands around himself. Keith whines and turns to press a kiss high on Shiro’s pec, lingering with his lips against his skin as he lets Shiro set the pace, guiding Keith’s movements into giving Shiro exactly what he needs. Shiro noses at the top of Keith’s head, rubbing his thumb at the back of Keith’s knuckles while murmuring, “See? You— _mm,_ you are a sweetheart, told you. So good to me, Keith.”

Keith tilts his face up to hide in Shiro’s neck, trying to ignore his shiver and how his insides burn when Shiro talks to him like that. Every word leaving Shiro sounds so good, his deep voice both affectionate and so, so dangerous, given what it does to Keith’s heart.

Shiro says, far too gently, “Yeah, you like that, don’t you, baby?”

It doesn’t sound like a question.

And it’s fucking ridiculous that Shiro is the one asking something like that when Keith is currently jerking _him_ off.

“Shut up,” Keith mutters, but there’s no heat in it. The fact that Keith’s hard dick is still pressing up against Shiro’s side probably doesn’t help make it convincing either.

Shiro’s laughter gets muffled against the top of his head. “Mm, ’s okay, baby,” Shiro sighs happily and presses a kiss to his hair, “I already know you do.” Then he adds, sounding so sincere, all traces of teasing gone, “You’re _so_ good, Keith. Such a sweet boy, when you want to be.”

Keith feels his face heat, hoping Shiro won’t see his blush.

He already knows he’s been desperately obvious about how much he wants Shiro, and that Shiro knew it even before last night. If Keith really _hadn’t_ been interested, Shiro would have backed off. Shiro’s made that much clear—like the thoughtful, kind, polite and caring bastard he’s managed to be, despite how infuriatingly persistent he was about getting Keith into his bed. 

It’s still embarrassing to get called out on it to his face like this, though.

Keith stares down at where their fists are wrapped around Shiro’s dick, hard and flushed and leaking at the tip, the wet head practically calling for Keith to put his mouth on it.

“Keith,” Shiro says gently when Keith stays quiet. “Hey. Look at me.” 

Reluctantly, Keith does, trying to seem indifferent and unaffected when he says, “What?”

“I’m not trying to flatter you.” Shiro leans in and kisses the corner of Keith’s mouth, murmuring there, “I wouldn’t tell you something if I didn’t mean it, baby, and I—god. Keith.” He laughs softly before squeezing their hold on his cock with a teasing smirk. “You have to know by now I’d fucking beg you for this, yeah?”

Keith studies Shiro’s face, his mind doing somersaults trying to wrap his head around that. Shiro doesn’t make any sense. He doesn’t get how Shiro can manage to both make it painstakingly clear that this is just about how badly he wants to fuck Keith yet act all romantic about it at the same damn time.

“Really, now?” Keith scoffs, then leans in to nip playfully at Shiro’s bottom lip. Teasing, at least, Keith knows how to handle, and he happily latches onto the opportunity for it in a desperate bid to change the subject. “Admiral Shirogane, _begging?”_

Shiro doesn’t laugh with him, though. He surges in to kiss Keith harder, forcing Keith’s lips apart with his tongue, taking Keith’s mouth with a possessive intensity that leaves Keith feeling weak in the knees despite already lying down on the bed. Shiro groans when Keith bites down on his bottom lip again, mouth dropping open for him to slide his tongue inside and kiss Shiro back, just as deep. 

Shiro’s hand still rests over Keith’s own, but he’s only holding it there, letting Keith do all the work while Shiro gasps. “Glad—ah, glad to hear you don’t already see me as desperate after how many times I had to beg you for that dinner.”

Keith twists his grip around the head of his dick, then starts mouthing his way down his throat.

Shiro talks way, way too much, and there’s no need to bring up any of this right now.

They don’t have to talk about anything at all, really.

Keith might have gotten sidetracked there for a moment, but he’s still on a mission with a clear goal—it’s time he finally gets to it and sucks some cock.

_That’s_ the only thing either of them should be focusing on right now.

He moans and moves further down, shamelessly licking the dip between Shiro’s ridiculously defined pecs. He finally lets go of Shiro’s dick so he can start to scoot down the bed, kissing over Shiro’s abs, intent on making his way to the one place he belongs right now.

A hand grabbing his bangs stops him.

“Keith. Wait.” Shiro tugs his head up, the tight grip on his hair leaving no room for arguments.

“Wh—” Keith tries to catch his breath, licking his lips like he can still taste Shiro’s skin on them. Shiro’s hand eases up on its hold, but he still pushes Keith’s head back further before he lets go, so Keith pulls away to sit back on his calves and furrows his brows. “What’s wrong? I thought you’d—”

“No, no! Nothing’s wrong,” Shiro hurries out, and Keith at least relaxes a little at that. “I’m just gonna get my…” He trails off, breathless in a way it’s impossible for Keith _not_ to feel proud of. Really, he’s just given the guy a half-distracted handjob so far, and Shiro’s chest is heaving like Keith’s been deepthroating him. Then again, Shiro didn’t do much more than grope Keith’s ass while making out with him, and Keith feels ready to come in his underwear. So maybe he shouldn’t be one to talk. But Shiro is so much older than him. He has so much more experience, has to already have been with so many men who made him—

“Hey!” Keith scrabbles forward when Shiro makes to get up, and puts his hands on Shiro’s chest. He pushes him back against the mattress a little more forcefully than he’d intended, making Shiro slump down with a small ‘ _roof_ ’ before blinking up in shock at Keith where he ends up hovering above him.

Keith swallows, but at least Shiro doesn’t seem to mind the view—his lips quickly quirk up in a smile while his hand grips Keith’s hip. 

Keith shifts and plants his palms on the mattress next to Shiro’s head, then moves a leg over Shiro’s thighs so he’s on all fours above him. “You’re just going to _what,_ Shiro?” he says and squints his eyes.

“I’m just... gonna grab something I think will come in handy.” Shiro squeezes his fingers on his hip and grins even wider when Keith tilts his head at him.

“...Alright. So tell me what it is and I’ll go get it for you?”

Shiro snorts and pats his waist. “I can get it myself, baby. I promise my joints aren’t creaking just yet and my hips work perfectly fine, even in the mornings.”

Keith huffs. He can definitely attest to how _perfectly fine_ Shiro’s hips work. “Yeah, but I was going to—you know.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “‘You know’? What do I _know,_ Keith?”

“I—” Keith waves a hand and looks away from Shiro’s face, gaze dropping to Shiro’s chest instead. It does absolutely nothing to help him focus. “Um. I was gonna wake you up with a blowjob. And... stuff.”

“Stuff, huh?” Shiro chuckles, but Keith swears he sees his cheeks go pink. Then Shiro lifts his hand to stroke the back of his knuckles down Keith’s jaw, and Keith thinks his own face might get a little redder, too. “Well, trust me, sweetheart,” Shiro murmurs and thumbs across the soft, plush center of Keith’s bottom lip. “I’d still love for you to do that. I was just going to get my arm. Wanna be able to touch you—with both of my hands.”

“Oh.” Keith doesn’t know what to say to that; to Shiro’s tender touch and the soft look on his face. He does the only thing he can think of, which is to lean down and kiss him again. Making sure to keep it short and sweet, Keith breaks away before Shiro can try to deepen it or pull him closer. “Alright, um. I’ll just—”

He gestures vaguely over his shoulder, swinging one leg over Shiro’s body to get off the bed and turn his back on Shiro’s amused expression. Walking to the other end of the room where Shiro’s arm sits in its charger, Keith’s thankful he has his underwear on, so he doesn’t have to deal with the awkwardness of being too bare. Even last night after they were done fucking, he’d only gotten out of bed so they could change the sheets and shower before they both crawled right back into it.

“Anything I should know, or do I just…?” Keith trails off while he touches the wrist of Shiro’s prosthetic arm and glances over his shoulder, just in time to catch Shiro’s eyes snap back up from Keith’s ass to his face.

“Nope,” Shiro says with an innocent smile, and Keith has to bite the inside of his cheek to fight down his smirk. Perhaps being without underwear wouldn’t have been _completely_ bad, though. “Just grab it and bring it here, I’ll handle the rest.”

Keith does as he’s told and lifts the arm from its charger. It makes sense that it’s as heavy as it is, but Keith finds himself surprised by it, realizing he hadn’t even considered it before. He wonders if it’s something that affects Shiro—if his shoulder gets sore from wearing it as often as he seems to do.

“Here you go,” Keith says when he walks back, just as Shiro scoots up against the headboard, pillows propped behind his back.

Shiro makes space for Keith to fit between his thighs, and as Keith gets back up on the bed, it’s impossible not to think about how comfortable _Shiro_ seems to be without his clothes like this. Shiro has to be a lot more used to it than himself, though, Keith figures while Shiro clicks his arm into its place at the socket of his shoulder. He might not know the full history of Shiro’s dating life, but he does know that Shiro’s been engaged at least once. It’d been with a Galran man, and that had lasted for years. So Shiro has obviously lived together with someone and had it like this all the time—mornings spent casually lazing around naked with someone else. 

Which makes sense, for a man his age.

There’s a whirring sound from Shiro’s prosthetic before a soft glowing blue light in vertical patterns illuminates the sleek black and grey metal. Then it fades, and Shiro flexes his fingers. 

“There we go,” he breathes out with a smile and then immediately cups Keith’s face in both of his palms to pull him in for another kiss.

God. Shiro _really_ likes kissing, apparently.

Which is kind of nice, because so does Keith.

If it’s with Shiro, so far it turns out that Keith really, really likes kissing, too.

He lets it go on for a moment longer, until Shiro starts sliding his hands down Keith’s back. Keith moves one of his own hands too, letting it fall to Shiro’s crotch. He moans, wrapping his fingers around the thick length where Shiro’s still so hard for him, then sighs softly over feeling the weight of him in his hand.

Breaking away, Keith smirks and then lowers both his lashes and his voice. “ _Now_ , Admiral, are you finally gonna let me—”

“Keith.” Shiro cuts him off by placing a metal finger against Keith’s lips.

Keith blinks in surprise, the hand on Shiro’s dick pausing.

“Uh. Yeah?” he mumbles against Shiro’s finger. “What’s up?”

Smiling, Shiro takes his hand away, moving it to stroke his prosthetic fingers through Keith’s bangs instead and then tucks some of the strands behind Keith’s ear. “You’re so beautiful. You know that?”

Keith’s not blushing. He isn’t. Not again. His dick is hard and he’s about to suck cock—has been craving it this whole morning, now. It’s only natural if he’s feeling flushed.

Everything Shiro says keeps being stuff Keith doesn’t have an answer to, though.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, I’m—I’m beautiful, you’re beautiful,” he mutters, trying not to squirm under Shiro’s gaze. As much as he appreciates looking at Shiro the exact same way, it doesn’t make it any easier to deal with Shiro looking at _him_ like that. “I get it already.”

Shiro just chuckles, both of his hands moving back to Keith’s hips, a happy sparkle in his eyes. “Yeah? You think I’m beautiful, Keith?”

Keith puts his free hand on Shiro’s chest, determined to get his way now and not have Shiro distract him anymore with his sweet talk or any fishing for compliments. Leaning in, he brushes his lips against Shiro’s mouth in a tease of a kiss that never comes, tilting his head away when Shiro tries to surge in for the real thing. Keith shifts on top of him, arching his back a little simply because he knows he’ll look good, before moving back in. He strokes his hand up Shiro’s cock while breathing out against his mouth, “If you could just figure out how to shut up for two seconds, I’m going to show you just _how_ hot I think you are, Admiral.”

_“Keith.”_ Shiro huffs, his smile turning softer when he closes his eyes and shakes his head. “God.”

“What?” Keith pulls away, asking against his own better judgement, despite knowing he really shouldn’t encourage Shiro to keep talking when the guy is like this.

“Just—I can’t believe I finally get to have you like this,” Shiro says and looks at him again. Keith stares back, completely unprepared for that, no matter how naturally earnest he’s come to realize Shiro is. Then, like Shiro’s not being cute enough as it is, he scrunches his nose and adds, “Um, I meant that in a totally less lame way than I probably made it sound like. I’m... really not like this usually. I swear I can be smooth.”

Keith chuckles in disbelief, because he thinks Shiro has proven himself to be plenty smooth already. And Shiro is the one who got to fuck _him_ after only buying Keith dinner one time—if Shiro thinks that somehow he comes across as lame and desperate, what would that make Keith? 

Leaning forward again, Keith smirks at him. “You mean you can’t believe I’m here, in your bed, about to suck your cock?”

Shiro lets out a shaky breath and slides his hands up Keith’s back, then wraps his arms around his waist. “God, yeah,” he whispers. “Having you in my bed… getting to look at you, and touch you… and I—”

Keith closes the distance between them and captures Shiro’s lips in another heated kiss, moaning into it. Shiro keeps saying far too many things Keith doesn’t want to hear from him. He doesn’t want to listen to Shiro talk like that, not when his heart wants to believe those words and take them too literally, too seriously. Keith can’t latch onto them the way he wants to, can’t let himself interpret them the wrong way.

This thing between them is supposed to be just sex, and it’s time to shift the focus back to that.

Keith strokes both of his palms back up Shiro’s broad chest, across all that skin that has gone far too long without Keith marking it up. Shiro only has one single lonely purple bruise low on his throat from yesterday, at the dip between his collarbones.

It’s another thing Keith wants to make up for now—leave a whole bunch of them before he gets out of Shiro’s apartment.

He starts kissing his way down his chest again, and this time, Shiro’s kind enough not to stop him. Instead he sinks back against the pillows, stroking his fingers through Keith’s long hair while parting his legs further, and finally lets Keith do what he wants.

It’s so easy to be overeager.

Keith almost feel disoriented trying to decide where to focus his attention first when he has Shiro spread out beneath him like this. There are so many places he wants to taste and touch all at once, so many ways he wants to make Shiro feel good. He starts by channeling his energy into marking up Shiro’s collarbones, kissing and biting at the skin, making sure hickeys form. Shiro lets out small hitched noises in appreciation while resting his left hand at the back of Keith’s neck, the weight of it warm and grounding as Keith licks over the grey hair on his chest.

While Keith would love to stay here with Shiro so pliant and responsive, make even more bite marks and bruises bloom on Shiro’s skin from his mouth, he’s too impatient to stay put all that long. Instead Keith kisses lower, gets his mouth on one of Shiro’s nipples and gently scrapes his teeth across it, then licks over it with his tongue pressed flat.

Shiro moans and arches up against him, the hand at Keith’s neck tightening its grip and pushing him down more firmly.

“Fuck, you like that?” Keith breathes against his skin, amazed. He doesn’t even bother to look up before he does it again, ending it with a gentle bite this time.

“K-Keith— _yes_ ,” Shiro stutters out above him, his words breaking off into a whine when Keith swirls his tongue around his nipple just to tease, savouring how clearly sensitive Shiro is. Moving his mouth to the other side, Keith lifts his hand to pinch at the nipple still wet with his own spit and bites down even harder on the other, revelling in the sounds Shiro makes.

Shiro squirms and Keith can’t help but hum against his skin, intrigued. He decides to have a little fun, to test just _how_ rough he can be, but he’s barely getting started before the hand resting on his neck slides higher. Shiro fists the hair at the back of Keith’s head and tugs sharply, once. Keith moans at the pleasure-pain prickling his scalp, glancing up at Shiro.

“I—come on, baby, that’s… I think that’s enough teasing,” Shiro says, strained and breathless yet somehow firm enough it sounds like a command. He tightens his grip on Keith’s hair, urging him downwards with the slightest hint of pressure. “Keep going.”

Keith holds back a shiver as he licks his lip.

And then he chooses to ignore Shiro’s hand on his head, instead settling his weight down fully on top of his body, making Shiro moan and flutter his eyelids shut when his dick ends up pressed against Keith’s stomach. Keith smirks, waiting for Shiro to look at him again. As soon as Shiro does, Keith bites his bottom lip and shifts his body _just so_ while he murmurs, “And now who’s the eager one, Admiral Shirogane?”

“Fuck,” Shiro hisses. Keith grins wider and moves both hands back to Shiro’s chest. He smooths his thumbs over his nipples before pinching them, even harder than before. Shiro makes another choked noise, fingers fisting tight in Keith’s hair for a second before he loosens his grip and slides his hand back to Keith’s neck, then shakes his head. “You—fuck, you gotta stop calling me that, baby.”

“What? ‘Admiral’?” Keith pauses, resting his palms flat on Shiro’s chest and tilting his head while Shiro nods with his eyes closed. “Why? That’s your title, isn’t it?”

“Uh-huh,” Shiro chuckles breathlessly and looks at him again, “and I’ll… um, I’ll probably start having some _really_ weird reactions at work if all I can think about when I hear it is you saying it like that.”

“Oh.” Another smile starts to spread on Keith’s face, but he quickly tampers it down and furrows his brows with a small pout. He shifts again on top of Shiro to tease where Shiro’s hard dick is still trapped between their bodies, then traces little mindless patterns on Shiro’s chest with the tips of both his pointer fingers. Peeking up at Shiro through lowered lashes, Keith drags his teeth across his bottom lip and whispers, “I’m so sorry, sir.”

Shiro stares down at him, the hand playing with the hair at the back of Keith’s neck pausing. “Baby…” he says weakly.

“No, Admiral,” Keith says innocently, “I swear I didn’t mean to be a bad boy.”

_“Keith.”_

“Sorry—sorry,” Keith hurries out with a grin he can’t hold back. “You seem impatient, _Shiro.”_

Shiro makes another noise and gets both hands in Keith’s hair, stroking his bangs from his face and tugging his head back. “Yeah, well...” Shiro trails off while studying him for a long moment before murmuring, “Of course I’m impatient when you’ve promised me such a nice view, prettyboy.”

Keith moans under his breath and closes his eyes.

While Shiro had said he wanted to draw things out yesterday because Keith made him wait weeks before Shiro got to fuck him, that’s the exact same reason Keith wants to choke himself on Shiro’s cock right this second. Pretending that he didn’t want to jump Shiro at the Garrison, didn’t want to let Shiro haul him into his office so he could bend Keith over his desk and have him right there, has been plain fucking _torture._

Keith would die before admitting it to Shiro, but it’s nothing short of a miracle that he even managed to hold out for as long as he did.

However stupid he might realize he’s being, as long as Shiro didn’t give up, ending up in the Admiral’s bed was always an inevitability.

Keith puts his palms on the mattress to push himself up before he shifts back, keeping his eyes on Shiro as he moves down to finally settle in between his legs. He strokes one hand up Shiro’s inner thigh, over the short fuzzy hair there, then finally drops his gaze to get his first good look at Shiro’s cock all up close like this.

Keith’s breath hitches at the sight, his tongue poking out to wet his lips.

It’s like it’s somehow even bigger from this angle. He’s never thought to describe a dick as beautiful before, but Shiro’s—god. It’s fucking perfect. If this thing was in porn, Keith might’ve even started to enjoy watching some of it more.

He can’t help the little noise he makes as he leans in to nuzzle his face against the base of Shiro’s cock, burying his nose in the thick, dark curls at Shiro’s crotch. Shiro moans quietly above him, his hand landing at the back of Keith’s head, sinking his fingers back into his hair and rubbing sweetly at Keith’s scalp. Keith opens his mouth, presses himself close and licks at Shiro’s balls as he finally, _finally_ gets to breathe him in even down here—where Shiro smells the most of himself, so intimate and thrilling.

Using his palm to hold Shiro’s dick against his cheek, Keith turns his face so he can trail open-mouthed kisses up the side, licking up the length to get more of Shiro’s taste on his tongue. Shiro’s fingers clutch at his hair and Keith lets his lips linger against his cock, simply breathing there for another moment. He glances up at Shiro and doesn’t even think about what he’s saying when he whispers, “Still can’t believe how fucking _big_ you are.”

There’s nothing fake about the awe in his voice, nothing pretend about how amazed Keith feels over that fact, and he has to close his eyes again because of his blush.

_“Keith,”_ Shiro hisses under his breath, right as Keith presses a wet kiss below the head of his cock.

“I just—I mean,” Keith murmurs and peeks up at him while giving the tip a few more teasing little licks. He drops his mouth open to breathe hotly against him before circling his tongue around the head, then ends it with another soft kiss. “I’ve really had this whole thing in me, y’know?”

He strokes his fist up Shiro’s dick to emphasize his point and Shiro makes a choked noise.

“You—yeah. Ah—trust me, baby, I—I do know. I remember.”

Keith laughs softly, red-cheeked and flustered but embolden by how much Shiro seems to appreciate the flattery. He holds Shiro’s cock steady and then drops his mouth open again, taking the head inside him this time. Keith hums happily as he closes his lips around him, moaning while sucking at just the tip.

Shiro groans, fingers stroking through Keith’s hair to grab a bigger handful of his bangs, before his hips thrust up the barest amount like he just can’t stop himself.

Keith’s own dick twitches, and he moans again as he sucks harder around Shiro. He’s barely gotten started, knows full well he needs to take a moment just to get used to Shiro’s impressive size, but Keith still can’t help the excitement he feels at the thought of Shiro holding him still while fucking all of himself into Keith’s waiting, open mouth. Even the thought of Shiro giving it to his face as ruthlessly as he gave it to his ass yesterday is enough to make Keith shiver.

“God…” Shiro grunts under his breath. “And the way you just _took it_ last night, baby?” He sighs and closes his eyes while his fingers curl in Keith’s hair. Keith whines, wondering if Shiro is thinking the same thing, thinking about fucking Keith’s face, and then Shiro looks down at him again with something akin to awe on his face when he whispers, “Never fucking seen anything like that before.”

Keith pushes himself down just a little bit further before he pulls back and lets Shiro slip out from his mouth.

“You—”

_“No,_ Keith, fuck—come on, baby, please—” Shiro whines and then the palm at the back of Keith’s head pulls him in closer at the same time as Shiro fucks his hips up again. It’s a proper thrust this time, though, making the wet head of his cock bump against Keith’s lips before slipping across his cheek and down his chin when Shiro sinks back against the mattress.

Keith startles in surprise before he starts chuckling. “Shiro—” He tilts his head back and pokes his tongue out, swiping it across his bottom lip to lick up some of the wetness that got smeared there.

“Fuck, sorry,” Shiro breathes out, staring down at Keith with wide eyes, fingers still clutching tightly in Keith’s hair.

There’s nothing at all like regret on his face.

“You, um—excuse me, sir, but you don’t seem very sorry at all,” Keith says, but he can’t stop himself from grinning up at him. He slides a palm to Shiro’s inner thigh, rubbing it gently before leaning in to press a kiss close to his crotch. Shiro makes another noise and Keith drags his teeth across his skin before closing his lips around the spot, sucking hard and working him over to leave a mark down here as well. Shiro moans, until Keith finally pulls away with a wet noise and a final soothing lick across his bruising skin.

“See? Impatient,” Keith whispers as he smirks up at him.

Shiro huffs like Keith’s just being unreasonable now. It only makes Keith grin wider.

Then Shiro takes hold of his chin, tilting Keith’s head up and stroking his thumb across his bottom lip. He says, “Maybe I’d just really love to see what that pretty mouth of yours looks like sucking cock now, sweetheart.”

Keith has to fight not to let his smile slip away at that, to not moan out loud or close his lips around Shiro’s finger and suck it into his mouth.

“Oh?” he murmurs instead. “You should tell me more about that. Ask me really nicely for what you want, Admiral.”

“Mm, but I—I’ve already said please?” Shiro says, sounding just a little too strained for it to be light-hearted teasing.

Keith hums, sliding his hand back to Shiro’s cock. He teases a fingertip up the length, gently traces the path of a thick vein as he says, “I think you can do better than that, big guy.”

“Keith.” Shiro gives a tug on his hair.

“Mm?” Keith watches as Shiro works his jaw for a moment, clenching and unclenching it.

“Could you _please_ be a good boy and suck my cock?” he says, his fingers pulling just a little sharper on Keith’s hair, until Keith can’t stop a whine from escaping.

“Shiro, fuck—” Keith moans, even as Shiro eases up on his grip.

Keeping his prosthetic fingers curled in Keith’s bangs, Shiro reaches down for his own cock with his left hand. He nudges Keith’s fingers away where they’re resting loosely around the base and takes himself in hand, and Keith watches as Shiro strokes his own cock while shuddering out a breath of pleasure.

Usually, Keith wouldn’t even think of himself as that small. Slender and fit, sure, would probably be skinny if he didn’t work out as much as he does, and he’s not really tall, but—he’s not _tiny._ Yet it’s fucking obscene to stare at the sight of Shiro’s big cock and how much more proportionate his hand looks around it than Keith’s own.

“You want me to keep talking, sweetheart?” Shiro says, breaking Keith out from staring dreamily at his dick. He looks up at Shiro again, where Shiro’s smirking down at him while letting out another satisfied sigh. “Promise I will once you suck my cock, baby. You— _mm._ Should suck me off so I can finally tell you how good you’re being for me, yeah? Know how much you’d like that.”

Keith’s gaze falls back to Shiro’s crotch and he watches his big hand, mesmerized by Shiro’s fingers and the small dark hairs at the back of them, while Shiro strokes his fist lazily up his own dick. Keith parts his mouth, once again unable to stop himself from poking his tongue out to wet his lips.

“God, look at you,” Shiro breathes and Keith stares up at him, his face going redder. “You want it so bad, I know you do. Isn’t that right, Keith? You can try to tease me all you like, but I bet your mouth’s fucking watering for my cock right now.”

Keith has to swallow thickly as soon as Shiro’s said it, and Shiro chuckles at him.

The sound of it makes Keith find the last thread of coherency he has in him; wakes up the small stubborn part of him that’s determined to not let go of the fact that _he_ was asking _Shiro_ to talk about how bad he wants it.

“With all due respect, sir,” he hisses and tilts his head back, looking at Shiro with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not the one who just tried to, like—fucking nudge himself inside my mouth because he couldn’t wait for me to suck his cock.”

Shiro only laughs brighter at that, then grips Keith’s hair tight to pull him in close again.

“I couldn’t help myself, baby,” Shiro murmurs and keeps Keith’s head wrenched back, chin tilted up right in front of Shiro’s hard dick. “You’re just so…” Shiro grins at him, and next thing Keith knows, something big and wet slaps against his mouth as Shiro hisses, _“fucking_ pretty.”

Keith moans out loud when he realizes what the hell Shiro just _did,_ his mind catching up right as Shiro slaps his cock against his lips again. Whimpering, Keith drops his mouth open on instinct, some primal part of him taking over and quickly making him forget all about trying to tease Shiro back. Instead he leans forward, eagerly lets Shiro guide himself back between his lips and then sucks around the head with a moan as he starts pushing himself down without hesitation.

“Fuck— _Keith.”_ Shiro groans, all traces of his own composed playfulness gone, only sounding shocked as Keith greedily takes the first couple of inches. _“That’s_ what fucking gets you to suck cock, baby boy?”

Keith moans again, making sure Shiro really feels it before he fucks his mouth on the start of Shiro’s cock. He closes his own hand over Shiro’s where Shiro’s still holding himself, then works him over until Shiro’s cock is all wet and sloppy before he slowly pulls back. The big head slips from Keith’s mouth and Keith stares at it while licking his lips, then glances up at Shiro where Shiro’s still watching him open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

“Didn’t I tell you to ask me _nicely_ for what you want, Shirogane?” Keith rasps.

Shiro laughs again, disbelief and delight still both on his face as he lets go of his dick just to stroke his knuckles down Keith’s cheek. “That’s not really how you told Daddy you like it yesterday, was it, sweetheart?”

Keith whimpers at hearing that word fall from Shiro’s lips, pleasure rolling like fire through his veins. “I—”

Shiro pulls his hand away from his cheek and before Keith can say anything else, Shiro slaps his cock against his face again, right over his lips. Keith moans, even before Shiro pushes himself against his mouth and starts rubbing the head across Keith’s lips while chuckling softly.

Maybe Keith could have found it in himself to feel embarrassed if the way Shiro keeps him still and just does whatever he wants wasn’t so fucking _hot,_ overshadowing everything else. Shiro slides his dick across his tongue teasingly where Keith’s lying with his mouth open, looking down at Keith like the sight of him this pathetically desperate is the most beautiful thing imaginable.

How dirty he feels only makes Keith harder.

He’s only gotten the briefest taste of Shiro, and already he feels ready to come if he'd just shift his hips down and start grinding against the mattress.

“Suck my cock, baby,” Shiro murmurs, then slides himself between his lips while starting to push Keith down—but Keith barely gets a chance to do as he’s told before Shiro tugs him away. Keith whines, trying to chase after him, but Shiro holds him in place and just smiles when Keith looks up. “Yeah? So you do wanna be a good boy for me now, just like I said?”

Keith all but growls at Shiro where he’s looking far too pleased with himself. _“Shiro,_ I’m—”

“Unless…” Shiro tilts his head, a thoughtful expression on his face, and Keith furrows his brows.

“What?”

“I mean,” Shiro’s thumb finds its way back to Keith’s mouth, stroking across his bottom lip like he just can’t stop himself from touching it, “unless Daddy’s too big for you, of course.”

Keith stares at him in shock.

His mouth drops open again, but this time it’s because he doesn’t even know what to say. He can’t explain the annoyance he feels at that, offended on a deep personal level, even though he honestly doesn’t know if he _can_ take all of Shiro’s dick.

“I— _what?”_

“I’m just saying… if you can’t handle it, no pressure,” Shiro murmurs reassuringly. He takes himself in hand again, slowly strokes up his own cock while looking at Keith’s mouth, like he’s trying to gauge the odds of it fitting inside him. Shiro’s lips twitch with a smile and Keith knows— _knows_ —what Shiro’s doing. That he’s only trying to rile him up, the same way he’d done yesterday, but—Keith also can’t hide how much it’s doing it for him.

The same way it had done yesterday.

Shiro’s still just as fucking infuriating as last night, and Keith can’t explain the way it makes him feel, how it only makes him want Shiro _more._ He’s used to feeling determination to prove people wrong if they assume he can’t do shit that Keith already knows he’ll excel at, but that’s hardly been in situations like this. That’s something that usually makes him feel hurt and defensive.

Not _horny._

“I can—” Keith starts, only for Shiro to shut him up by slapping his face with his cock again, and Keith’s words get lost to another moan.

The big head pushes beneath Keith’s bottom lip before Shiro drags it down his jaw. He rubs himself against Keith’s throat, smearing precome across his skin, while Keith does nothing but whimper as he closes his eyes and takes it.

“I know you’ve never had a cock this big in your mouth before, isn’t that right, baby boy?” Shiro murmurs. “It’s okay if it’s too much. No shame in that.”

Keith swallows as he finally looks up at him again, pushing away any self-consciousness over the sight he must make right now while Shiro keeps playing with his own dick against Keith’s face.

“Didn’t you say the same thing last night, Daddy?” Keith holds his breath when Shiro pauses and lifts an eyebrow at Keith. “And didn’t I fucking take it?”

The corner of Shiro’s mouth quirks up in a smile. “You did.”

“You said I did so well, Daddy,” Keith says and slides his palm closer to Shiro’s cock again.

“Oh, baby…” Shiro whispers. “You did. You’re perfect, sweetheart. I’m just saying, if I _am_ too big—”

“Well, you’re _not—”_

Shiro slaps his cock against his lips and Keith makes another needy whimper.

“Then _suck my cock,_ Keith,” Shiro says and lets go of his dick. He places both of his hands on either side of Keith’s neck, sinking his fingertips into the long strands of hair at the back of his head. Keith’s breath shudders out of him as he looks up at him, and Shiro smiles. “Show Daddy how bad you want it, baby boy.”

Well.

Keith can’t deny either of them that invitation anymore. Or turn down the challenge.

He shifts and gets his fingers wrapped around the base of Shiro’s cock before leaning in. Then, just because Shiro’s still kind of infuriating and looking far too composed for Keith’s liking, he looks up again and whispers, “Yes, Admiral, sir.” before closing his lips around him.

Shiro groans, fingers curling in the strands of Keith’s hair when Keith starts sucking gently on the head.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it,” Shiro breathes out. “Get it deeper, prettyboy, don’t tease me now.”

Keith almost laughs around the dick in his mouth, but—he’s had enough of teasing, too. Now he doesn’t want to do anything that could distract from the task at hand anymore. He’s going to take all of Shiro’s massive dick down his throat if it’s the last thing he does.

He slides his palm to Shiro’s balls, cupping them just to feel the weight in his hand. Shiro bites his bottom lip while spreading his legs further and Keith presses down, rubbing at them gently.

Keith tries to keep his gaze locked on Shiro’s face, but his eyelids flutter shut as soon as he starts to sink down on Shiro’s cock.

There’s no stopping his moaning, too lost to the way Shiro fills him up and how his lips has to stretch so wide even just around the tip. While Keith’s thought he liked sucking cock before, now he realizes he’s really had no idea what he’s been missing out on all this time.

And he’s only taking Shiro halfway so far.

“Good boy, baby,” Shiro hisses and strokes his fingers through Keith’s hair, gathering up a fistful at his neck. “Look at you. Know how good you made Daddy feel yesterday, yeah? You wanna be that good for me again?”

Keith moans around his mouthful, sucking harder and sliding himself up and down the length before he has to pull back, licking his lips while catching his breath.

_‘That was, without a doubt, the best sex I’ve ever had in my whole life.’_

That’s what Shiro had said last night. _That’s_ how good Keith had made him feel. And god, yeah—Keith does want to be that good again.

But lying face down and whining into the mattress while Shiro did all the hard work by taking Keith’s ass however he wanted didn’t exactly require the kind of skill that deepthroating a cock this massive no doubt will.

Keith’s going to do it, though. 

He knows he will.

Shiro makes another impatient noise above him and Keith glances up, smirking at him before taking him into his mouth again. He slides down easily on what he knows he can handle, then moans as he starts fucking himself lazily on it.

“Oh—Keith… baby.” Shiro whines, lips parted and with a beautiful furrow to his brows while he watches his own cock slide in and out between Keith’s lips. Keith whimpers when Shiro moves one hand to stroke his thumb at the corner of Keith’s mouth and whispers, _“Such_ a needy little thing, sweetheart.”

Keith groans and closes his eyes, pushing himself even further down and sucking harder before he slowly pulls up, tonguing at the head and making a show of it when he finally lets Shiro slip out.

“That what you wanted to see, Daddy?” Keith rasps and then can’t stop himself from leaning in to lick at the head, giving it another sloppy kiss.

Shiro makes a noise like Keith just punched him in the gut, his hips shifting up again into the empty air.

“God, yeah, baby, you—fuck.” Shiro nods when Keith looks up at him, frantic and breathless. 

It’s Keith’s turn to laugh, and he tries not to preen with pride while Shiro cards both of his hands through his hair.

He still has so much he can’t wait to do to him and already it’s like Shiro’s completely unraveling under his touch.

“That’s— _Keith,”_ Shiro says his name like a plea and Keith looks up at him with big eyes. “You’re so pretty. _So_ fucking pretty like this, sucking my cock. You know that, baby? Can’t believe you, swear you look even better than—”

The sentence abruptly cuts off as Shiro snaps his mouth shut.

Keith waits as the silence keeps stretching, trying to make sense of what Shiro’s talking about. “What?” he says and furrows his brows. There’s no stopping the uneasy feeling suddenly spreading in his chest, because... he looks even better than—what?

Or worse, _who_?

“Uh, I didn’t—” Shiro’s hands slip from Keith’s hair to gently rest at his throat. Then he shakes his head, looking flushed for reasons beyond getting his dick sicked. “Nevermind.”

Keith shifts impatiently at that. He can’t help how bothered he feels by the thought of Shiro thinking of someone _else_ right now, even if Keith is apparently the winner in his eyes. “No, c’mon, Shiro. What were you going to say?”

Shiro licks his lips, hesitant for another moment. “Keith, I… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know _what,_ Shiro?”

“It’s just—maybe it’s too much,” Shiro says gently and strokes his thumb at Keith’s cheek again, and Keith feels all the tension start to leave his body as quickly as it’d been building. “I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Keith’s eyes fly open from where they were starting to slip shut as he realizes just what Shiro’s saying.

“Too much?” he echoes in disbelief and shifts back, staring up at him. _“Too much,_ Shiro? Shiro, you just—fucking slapped my face with your dick.”

“I—” Shiro lets out a shocked laugh, then hides his face behind his palm for a second before dropping it again. He still glances away, though, embarrassed like he can’t quite make himself look at Keith’s face right now. “Um—yeah. Yes, I did do that. I, uh—was _that_ too much?”

_“No,”_ Keith says, equal parts baffled and wanting to break into a fit of giggles, because that’s exactly the _point._ “It wasn’t. So, uh. I think you can tell me what you were going to say, right?”

Given everything they’ve already done, he can’t imagine what Shiro could have in mind that would potentially be ‘too much’. And while it might be a little more intense than the current mood, Keith would still happily be on board with it if Shiro wants to tell him that he looks better than a cockhungry slut or something.

Actually—that’s a really nice thought.

“Come on,” Keith says when Shiro just opens his mouth and then closes it again. “What were you going to say?”

“Keith, I— _oh.”_ Shiro’s breath hitches when Keith squeezes his hold on his cock.

_“Daddy.”_ Keith strokes a tight circle up his length, watching Shiro’s eyelids flutter shut while he groans. “You promised me you’d keep talking if I sucked you off… which I’m doing. Now it’s your turn.”

Shiro makes a needy noise when Keith lets go of his dick, then thumps his head back against the headboard before he finally chuckles.

“God, it’s just—” Shiro sighs out a deep breath, then shakes his head to himself and looks down at Keith again with a soft smile. “I can’t believe you look even better down there than I’ve imagined.”

Keith’s eyes widen as those words sink in. Oh.

_Oh_.

He hoists himself up, ignoring Shiro’s confused little, _“Hey—”_ of objection in favour of planting his hands on either side of Shiro’s body so he can lean in close to his face while staring down at him.

Shiro blinks. “Um—?”

_“That’s_ seriously what you worry would make me uncomfortable?” Keith says, fighting _so_ hard not to laugh at him. What the fuck has Shiro been imagining if he thinks just hearing that would be crossing some line to Keith?

“I—I don’t know,” Shiro says, eyes flicking away again, like he’s nervous and _bashful._ It’s so fucking cute Keith thinks he might pass out, even before Shiro squirms a little as he looks back at Keith, the tips of his ears red. “I’m just trying to be considerate, okay?”

“Mm.” Keith lets the smile spread wide on his face when he places his palm on Shiro’s chest. He slides it down his stomach slowly, gets it back around Shiro’s cock at the same time as he leans in and presses a brief kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Maybe _you’re_ the real sweetheart here, Admiral. A true dick-slapping gentleman.”

“Hey, now.” Shiro pulls back to frown at him. “I haven’t slapped anyone’s dick.”

Keith giggles. “Right,” he murmurs, then glances over his own shoulder and back to Shiro again. “Tell me—I haven’t checked, but do I still have handprints from when you spanked your baby boy yesterday, Daddy?”

Shiro’s face goes even redder before he grabs Keith’s hips and tries to tug Keith down fully against his body. “If you wanted me to take a closer look at your ass, sweetheart, all you had to do was say—”

Keith laughs loudly, placing both palms on Shiro’s chest to keep himself from toppling over and cuts Shiro off with a hard kiss. They’re both still grinning when Keith murmurs against his lips, “Well, if _you_ wanted to share how much you’ve thought about me while jacking off, Daddy, all you had to—”

Shiro groans and grabs Keith’s face in both hands, then plants another kiss on his mouth. Keith giggles again, but it quickly turns into a moan when Shiro licks deeper between his lips, coaxing them open so he can kiss him until Keith’s melting under his touch. Shiro strokes one palm down Keith’s back, his prosthetic hand finding his ass and squeezing it over Keith’s underwear.

Keith gasps against his mouth and then Shiro’s pressing a final kiss to his lips before whispering, “How about getting that mouth of yours busy again by sucking my cock now, baby?”

He slaps Keith’s ass, then moves his hand away when Keith whimpers, and places it on top of Keith’s head before trying to push him down.

Keith only chuckles again, though, and butts it away. “Suck your cock…” he says, then wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously at Shiro. “Just like you’ve dreamed of, right?”

Shiro pouts adorably, looking all grumpy as he drops his hand, resting both of them on Keith’s shoulders while muttering, “You’ve seemed pretty eager to get it in you so far, you little brat.”

Keith snorts and turns his face to the side, circling his fingers around Shiro’s wrist so he can lift it and press a kiss to Shiro’s palm. “Poor Daddy,” Keith murmurs while glancing up at him. “Am I not giving you what you want?”

“I mean, you would, if—”

“What did you imagine?”

“What?” Shiro breathes just as Keith presses a kiss to his thumb.

“When you thought about this,” Keith murmurs. “Is this how you wanted it?” He keeps his eyes on Shiro as he parts his lips and slips his thumb into his mouth, just enough to suck teasingly and give it a little lick. “Or did you want to get me on my knees for you, sir?”

There’s no place else Keith would rather be right now than here, on Shiro’s bed, between his thighs. But his breath still hitches at the thought of Shiro smiling at him when they’ve met somewhere in a Garrison hallway; of Shiro having fantasized about pulling Keith into his office during some of those moments. Shiro, still wearing his Admiral uniform and wishing he could tell Keith to drop to his knees, while Keith would obey without thought or question. Just sink to the ground and stare wide-eyed as Shiro’s big hands worked the buckle of his black leather belt opened, then pulled himself out and said—

“Sweetheart.” Shiro swipes his thumb across Keith’s wet bottom lip, staring at him. He’s got that look of awe on his face again, even though Keith isn’t even really doing anything right now. “I don’t care about that.”

“No?” Keith furrows his brows, pouting just a little. “But you said you’ve thought about this, right?”

Shiro just chuckles. “Of course I’ve thought about it.”

“Yeah?”

The one word ends up leaving Keith sounding a lot more like an earnest question than he’d intended.

“Keith.” Shiro smiles at him so fondly while he strokes Keith’s hair back again with the hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Baby, I—come on. You know I have.”

Well… maybe.

Keith knows that Shiro’s _wanted_ him, but there still aren’t any words for what being able to do this to a man like him makes Keith feel. To hear Shiro outright confess he’s imagined what it’d be like to have him when maybe Keith hasn’t even been nearby. Maybe Shiro’s had to shove a hand down his own pants as soon as he got home sometime—just him, alone in this place, grunting while fucking into his own fist with his eyes closed so he could dream about it being Keith’s wet mouth instead.

“Then what did you think about?” Keith says.

Shiro sighs again, the palm on Keith’s face shifting so Keith’s own hand slips down to Shiro’s forearm. Shiro lifts his hand to gently trace the tip of his pointer finger over Keith’s right eyebrow, then down his cheek, before he strokes it across Keith’s bottom lip again.

“You’re so perfect,” Shiro murmurs softly. “Just looking at you makes a guy want to come all over that beautiful face.”

“Oh.” Keith’s fingers curl against Shiro’s arm, clutching it tighter while Shiro smiles and blinks at him slowly. “That’s—” Keith has to stop, close his eyes and take another breath before he looks at Shiro, then tries again. “Well, we could make all your dreams come true today… Daddy.”

Shiro groans, ears getting a little redder again at that, even as he smiles. “Keith, baby. You know you already made my dreams come true last night,” he says, and Keith can’t stop his own grin. He _knew_ Shiro wanted to be called that. Any previous self-consciousness and panic from this morning about how he’d first whimpered the word _Daddy_ yesterday feels so far away by now. “Keith, just the fact that you—”

“Hey, Daddy?” Keith cuts him off.

“I—yeah?”

Keith holds his gaze as he slides his palm up Shiro’s forearm, circling it around his wrist again. Then he lifts Shiro’s hand and places it back on his own head.

“I think I was going to suck your cock while you kept talking, right? Isn’t that how you said you wanted this to go?”

Shiro fists his hair, and Keith’s stomach swoops when Shiro unceremoniously starts pushing him down, guiding Keith back to his cock as the only reply.

Keith kisses down his skin as he goes, licking at Shiro’s abs and the trail of hair leading down his stomach, before finally finding home. He doesn’t waste any time, takes the head into his mouth before he’s even settled down properly, moaning as he gets one hand back around Shiro's dick.

Keith sinks against the mattress, settled with his upper body resting half on top of Shiro, then starts to ease himself down the thick length. A couple of strands from his hair fall in his face, but Shiro’s fingers quickly sink through his bangs and holds them away with one hand. Keith hums, looking up at him with as much of a smile as is possible, given how stuffed his mouth is already.

“Sweetheart…” Shiro breathes out, back to staring at Keith’s lips where they’re already stretching so obscenely around him. Keith can’t help it—he moans again, simply from seeing that look on Shiro’s face and how much he loves the taste of his cock.

Eager and shameless, Keith relaxes his jaw, determined to take him properly this time.

It doesn’t take much for Shiro’s thighs to tense up, his fingers tightening in Keith’s hair and clutching so hard it's painful. Keith whines at the burn in his scalp, blinking back the tears he feels prickling at the back of his eyelids.

Shiro swears under his breath and quickly eases up on his grip. “Sorry, baby, sorry, Daddy got too eager,” he hurries out and gently rubs his fingers against Keith’s head instead. Keith hums as he goes back to sucking him off, and soon Shiro relaxes again while never shutting up—calling Keith sweetheart, telling him how good he’s being, how perfect his mouth is.

Keith whimpers, and then tries to take him deeper.

It’s not an easy job.

If he was a weaker man, maybe Keith would feel intimidated over actually having Shiro like this. He’s so big, could so easily fist his hand harder in Keith’s hair like this and just shove his huge cock down his throat, make Keith take it until he lost his voice. Not that it’d matter to Keith right now, anyway—the only thing he can even imagine he’d want to say would just be to thank Shiro and beg for more.

Yet despite all of Shiro’s talk about how bad he wants this, his hips barely even twitch again, no matter what Keith does. For all the praise he keeps stuttering out while Keith sucks him off, he stays perfectly still and polite. Collected and in control again, now, even though he has Keith sinking up and down his thick cock, getting him messy with his own spit to make the slide easier before he fucks himself on it.

Shiro still feels huge and invading enough that Keith’s not entirely sure how he’s going to do this, how he’s going to take all of it, but—he wants it so badly. Keith wants him, _all_ of him, and he’s determined to be the best mouth Shiro’s ever put his dick in.

Keith can’t fail at this.

And he definitely knows enough about sucking cock that he should be able to keep himself from gagging like he’s never done this at all.

That knowledge does very little to help, unfortunately, when Keith is as eager as he is to get Shiro deeper. He takes him too far, too fast; feels the head of Shiro’s dick hit deep in his throat but still pushes down even further with a whimper. Shiro cries out and finally snaps his hips up, pulling Keith down by his hair while fucking in deeper and keeps him place far longer than what Keith’s prepared for.

A wretched noise leaves Keith as he chokes on Shiro’s cock, no stopping the tears welling up in his eyes this time. Shiro’s hands leave Keith’s head like he’s been burned and Keith pulls off his dick with a loud gasp, gulping down air into his lungs.

“Baby, _fuck—shit_ —Keith, are you okay?” Shiro gets out around his own ragged breathing, hands flailing next to Keith’s head while he stares down, wide-eyed and worried. Keith whimpers in embarrassment, then tries to get back to Shiro’s dick, desperate to get his mouth on him again and make them both forget about this as soon as possible.

But Shiro grabs his face before he can get there, holding Keith away with his cock just out of reach, and Keith whines pitifully at the loss.

“Oh, _sweetheart,_ shh, it’s okay,” Shiro immediately starts cooing at him while stroking his fingers back through Keith’s hair, as if Keith needs to be soothed like a wild animal just because he got a little too much of Shiro’s cock in him. “Take it slow, baby, alright? You don’t have to—”

“I can do it,” Keith rasps out. He seriously doesn’t think there even _is_ such a thing as having too much of Shiro’s cock in him. Who cares if he has to struggle a little at first to take it?

“Keith—”

“I _can,_ Shiro,” Keith says again, his voice already hoarse. He sounds petulant even to his own ears. “I—seriously, I know what I’m doing.”

He’s never choked on a cock like that before, but Shiro doesn’t need to know about that. Keith’s not some inexperienced virgin, no matter how much Shiro wants to tease him about not being able to handle Shiro’s dick.

Shiro pauses, looking at him for a long moment, thumb stroking softly at Keith’s cheek. “...Alright,” he finally says, both tentative and amused, “but you don’t _have_ to.”

“I said I can do it,” Keith bites out, then closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, trying not to let his inborn need to prove people wrong outshadow his desire to suck Shiro’s cock, before he looks at him again. “I’m good at this, I swear, I just—gimme a moment, okay?”

“Of course, baby,” Shiro says softly and gives him another one of his teasing little smiles. “You should know by now I don’t mind waiting for you, right?”

Keith feels his face heat again. “I’m going to go back to choking on your dick now.”

“Uh—”

_“Kidding,”_ Keith says. “I was just—I mean. I am gonna try to take more now.”

“Hey, hey, Keith, baby—wait.” Shiro tugs at his hair when Keith leans forward, making him look up.

“What?”

“Just—” Shiro swallows. “I promise you feel so good already. You—you do know that, right? You don’t seriously have to feel like I’d need you to—”

“Shiro, oh my god…” Keith mutters half to himself under his breath before he tries to sound as sweet as possible when he looks up and says, “Shut up and let me suck your cock. Please?”

“I—” Shiro snorts. “I mean, I’m not planning on _stopping_ you.”

“Alright,” Keith says and then he can’t help his flustered smile when a beat of silence stretches as they both simply look at each other. “That’s—uh, good.”

“Just… don’t feel pressured, alright?”

“Shiro—”

“No, Keith, I mean it. You’re—”

“I _know,_ Shiro, okay? Seriously, just—knock it off. I don’t do shit I don’t want to. No matter how big a guy’s dick might be.”

Shiro laughs, closing his eyes for a moment. “Okay,” he murmurs and finally sinks back against the pillows, sighing while starting to gently card his fingers through Keith’s hair again. “Okay, baby, that’s good.”

“Now... can I please go back to sucking your cock?”

Shiro smiles. “All yours, baby boy,” he murmurs, rubbing a thumb against Keith’s scalp. “Whatever you wanna do with it.”

Keith leans into his touch before looking down at Shiro’s dick again, then does his best to remind himself that it’ll be worth it to stay calm this time. To _not_ get all overeager when he does this, even when Shiro says something like that. Enjoy the present instead of focusing on the goal, the journey is the destination, and all that. Who knew some of those exercises in mindfulness and not getting ahead of himself that they always wanted to force on him when he was in juvie would actually come in handy one day? 

Turns out all Keith needed in order to _truly_ learn the value of patience was the supportive mentorship of a sweet, caring 48-year-old with a huge cock just waiting to be sucked.

He makes sure to savour how Shiro fills him, inch by inch, as he carefully starts to sink down again. Eyes watering, he forces himself to pause and breathe through it when Shiro hits the back of his throat, sliding back up and then down again, moaning happily each time he gets Shiro a little deeper. He gets lost to it as he starts fucking himself on his cock, nothing else existing but the way this feels—what Shiro tastes like, smells like, sounds like as Keith works him over, how he fills him up—even though Shiro keeps staying still and lets Keith do all the work.

Keith pulls up and sucks hard on the head, glancing up at Shiro’s face.

“Baby,” Shiro groans when their eyes meet, and Keith lets his eyelids flutter shut with another moan. Spit escape from the corner of his mouth, but Shiro’s thumb quickly comes to wipe it away for him. “Fuck, look at that. You can’t get enough, can you, sweetheart? You love a big cock in your mouth that much?”

Keith whines, pushing himself even further down, hoping that’s answer enough for Shiro.

Because yeah— _this_ big cock, at least.

If he’s ever cared about any other dick before, Keith couldn’t say why. 

He has no fucking clue how he’s supposed to be able to be with anyone else after this without just comparing them to Shiro.

Yesterday, out in the hall while still making out, before Shiro sank to his knees to suck him off, Shiro had put his hands on Keith’s hips. He spun him around, got Keith facing the wall and pressed him up against it. Then he shoved his hands in underneath Keith’s shirt, stroked his palms up the bare skin of his waist while grinding his hard dick against Keith’s ass.

_“I’m gonna fuck you—”_ Shiro hissed in his ear and dropped his hands to Keith’s belt, the clink of it getting unbuckled mixing with Keith’s moans, _“—all night.”_

“ _All night, huh?_ ” Keith had fired back, despite how out of breath he was, unable to stop his hitched noises when he pushed himself back against Shiro’s clothed cock. “ _Really—ah, you really think you can keep it up that long, old-timer?_ ”

The words left him before Keith could remind himself that sounding outright rude to the man he was about—and _wanted_ —to fuck might not be the brightest idea he’s ever had.

Shiro had just laughed, though, and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist to pull him back against his own chest.

_“Oh, man,”_ Shiro murmured with a pleased little chuckle while hugging him close, like Keith’s words weren’t so much making fun of him as they simply presented Shiro with a challenge. Then he’d growled, “ _I can’t wait to fucking_ wreck _you, baby,”_ and put one hand on Keith’s crotch, palming his dick. Shiro dragged his teeth across the sensitive skin below Keith’s ear, and that’s when he’d first promised, _“You’ll get it better than you’ve ever had it before, Keith, I’ll show you.”_

Keith groaned and lifted his own hand to fumble desperately behind him over his shoulder so he could grip at the back of Shiro’s head, nails scratching through the short hair there.

“ _Do your fucking worst, Admiral_ ,” he’d hissed, then turned his face to capture Shiro’s lips in another heated kiss.

Maybe Keith should’ve already known by then that Shiro loves to prove people wrong just as much as Keith does. He shouldn’t have been surprised over how Shiro did end up doing his worst. That Shiro really _did_ wreck him, all night, and now everyone else is going to be ruined for Keith forever.

Keith moans around the dick in his mouth, and flutters his eyelids shut when he pushes himself even further down. Shiro lets out a groan above him, deep and guttural while his fingers curl and uncurl in Keith’s hair, hips twitching like he has to fight not to just hold Keith in place and take him. Keith whines, blinking at the wetness in his eyes until more tears slide down his cheeks. Shiro feels so fucking huge in him, forcing Keith open in a way no one else ever has and making it hard to breathe, but Keith never wants to come up for air.

Maybe Shiro hasn’t been honest when he’s told Keith that this is the best he’s ever had. Maybe it’s all talk. But Keith _wants_ it to be true. He wants Shiro to remember this, to think back on it the next time he takes some random guy home who can’t give Shiro even half of what he deserves.

If Keith chokes, at least Shiro will know how hard Keith’s willing to try for him.

“Keith, Keith, baby,” Shiro’s voice cracks, his head tipping back with his gasps. _“Fuck,_ you—ah, god. You really do love this, don’t you, sweetheart?”

Keith’s too busy drooling around Shiro’s dick to answer and he’s not going to take his mouth off him, not for anything in the world. Instead he moans in reply and swallows around him, closing his eyes until Shiro huffs out a breathless little laugh.

Keith whines and looks up, brows furrowing in a wordless question.

Grinning down at him, Shiro strokes Keith’s hair back and murmurs, “Only bad thing about how much you love sucking my cock is that now you can’t use that filthy mouth of yours to talk.”

Turns out that there is _one_ thing Keith is willing to take his mouth off of Shiro’s dick for, and it’s a comment like that.

He pulls off with a wet noise, still panting as he stares up at Shiro.

“ _I’m_ the one with a filthy mouth?” Keith says, completely baffled.

Shiro blinks, looking a little lost too where he’s staring down at Keith, before he laughs. “Oh, I know all about the nasty things you like to say now, sweetheart,” he says and strokes the back of his knuckles down Keith’s jaw with a smirk. “Who was it that couldn’t stop begging Daddy to eat his ass last night?”

Fucking—

“I never begged for that,” Keith says, his whole face burning with his blush, but—it’s true. Keith _very_ clearly remembers not doing any begging, because other than the loud, broken noises he couldn’t hold back, Shiro eating him out left him completely fucking speechless.

“Oh. I'm sorry.” Shiro hums. “I must’ve gotten confused since your ass sure was begging for it.”

“I—”

“But I guess I’ll just have to keep that in mind for next time, then, baby.”

Keith stares up at him, stunned, until Shiro winks at him. Keith’s eyes widen and then he swiftly takes Shiro’s dick back into his mouth so he won’t have to look at Shiro’s face _or_ answer that.

He hears Shiro chuckle and sucks harder around him with a low drawn-out groan, trying to get a different reaction from him.

_“Ah,”_ Shiro gasps, and Keith glances up just to see Shiro tip his head back against the headboard again as he breathes out, _“God,_ you’re—fuck, Keith, you’re adorable.”

Being _cute_ isn’t really what Keith is going for here, and he groans again to himself.

Daring, he slides his hand up Shiro’s thigh. Then he moves it lower, pulling his lips off Shiro’s cock just so he can mouth over his balls while trailing his fingers down and teasing at Shiro’s ass.

Shiro moans, legs spreading wider for him in unquestionable encouragement. Keith can’t hold back his own noise and he bites high on the inside of Shiro’s thigh to muffle his groan. Shiro hisses and arches his back, planting one foot on the bed while Keith gets two of his own fingers into his mouth, getting them wet with spit. It’s not like he’ll be able to fuck Shiro’s ass with his fingers the way he wants to this way, but Keith’s far too turned on to care. Simply teasing Shiro will have to be enough.

He presses his fingertips to Shiro’s hole, starting to push inside as he takes Shiro’s cock back into his mouth.

“Oh, _fuck yes,_ Keith—please, baby—fuck—”

To Keith’s confusion and great annoyance, those words still get accompanied by metal fingers once again yanking at his hair to pull him off.

“What _now?_ ” Keith rasps out, annoyed and horny as he licks spit off his bottom lip.

Shiro watches him for a second with wide eyes and his chest heaving, but then skips out on answering. Instead he sits up straighter and Keith starts to get up too, to lean back, but Shiro laughs and wraps an arm around him, pulling him in close for a kiss with a bright smile.

“Wait, hang on—here.” Shiro twists around, leaning over so he’s practically hanging off the bed when he pulls out the drawer of his nightstand. He quickly grabs something and turns back, then tosses the bottle of lube at Keith with a grin.

Keith groans, still impatient no matter how much of a great idea it was, so he grips Shiro’s hips with both hands and tugs him down the mattress. Shiro laughs again as Keith leans down to give him a quick hard kiss on the mouth, then moves back down to settle between his thighs. He flings one of Shiro’s legs over his shoulder, sinks his mouth back down on his cock while messily coating his fingers in lube, then wastes no time before pushing two inside Shiro’s ass.

“God, you’re so—fuck,” Shiro chokes on his laugh, hands stroking through Keith’s hair again. “No one like you, baby, swear you’re—”

Keith moans and closes his eyes, rolling his hips down against the mattress while fucking his fingers into Shiro’s ass and sucking harder around his cock. 

Shiro whimpers. “Keith—oh, fuck, you—you can fuck me, baby. Please. _Please_ fuck me, want you inside—”

Keith has to pull off to catch his breath, turning to press his mouth in a sloppy kiss to the start of Shiro’s thigh, just breathing there for a moment.

“Yeah?” he finally asks, voice hoarse, before he has to close his eyes again.

It’d be nice. God, it’d be fucking incredible to have Shiro like that, too. But—

“I mean…” Shiro props himself up on his elbows and looks down at him, still catching his breath but seeming to pick up on Keith’s hesitation. “You, uh. You don’t have to if you don’t want to?”

Keith almost laughs at the absurdity of that question and slips his fingers out of Shiro’s body. “No, no, I do. But I…”

“What?” Shiro says, ridiculously gentle for a man with his legs spread who just begged to be fucked.

“It’s just…” Keith turns to hide his face against Shiro’s thigh, unable to say the words out loud.

“Is—this about earlier?” Shiro’s questioning look turns into a smile when Keith glances up at him, wondering what Shiro means. “Did you really want to let me come on that pretty face that bad? Because we can do that. Trust me, sweetheart, I’ll happily—”

“No, I—” Keith groans and then has to take another moment just to find his breath, pressing more kisses to Shiro’s thigh to ground himself somehow. “I mean, _yeah,_ but it’s—I just… fuck, Shiro…”

He doesn’t know what’s more embarrassing; what he wants or the fact that he’s blushing too much to ask for it.

“Anything, Keith,” Shiro says, fingers playing gently with Keith’s hair. “Anything you want, baby, I’ll give it to you. You know I will.”

“Shiro. I—” Another breath shudders out of Keith as he looks at Shiro’s dick and then can't help but lick his lips.

“…Oh,” Shiro breathes out, realization seeming to dawn on him. He gets one hand to Keith’s face and taps two fingertips against his bottom lip, gently pushing down until Keith opens up for him. Then he hisses, “I bet you wanna _swallow.”_

“I— _mmpf—”_ Keith’s words get muffled by Shiro pushing his fingers in between his lips. He looks up at Shiro’s face where Shiro’s watching him while he strokes his fingers over Keith’s tongue, then slides them in so deep it’s like he _wants_ to see Keith gag.

Shiro starts pulling out only to fuck his fingers back into his mouth, until Keith moans and sucks around them.

“Yeah, be honest, sweetheart,” Shiro murmurs, voice soft while looking at Keith like he’s something precious. “You don’t want to fuck me because you want Daddy to come in your mouth that bad. Is that what you’re telling me?”

Keith gasps as Shiro pulls his fingers out and drags them down Keith’s chin. _“Yes.”_

“Yes what, baby?”

Closing his eyes, Keith hears his own small voice when he says, “Please come in my mouth, Daddy.”

Shiro tips Keith’s chin up, waits until Keith looks at him again, and then says, “I can do that.”

Keith whimpers. “Yeah?”

“Told you, baby,” Shiro smiles and gets both hands at the back of Keith’s head again, guiding him to his dick, “anything you want, Daddy’s gonna give it to you.”

Shiro shoves Keith down on his cock and Keith moans greedily.

If he had to stay the night at Shiro’s place, at least Keith can’t imagine getting a better breakfast.

He wraps both hands around the base, jerking Shiro in time as he eagerly fucks his face on his dick again. Shiro groans, words of endearments and praise leaving him that Keith lets wash over him as he sucks him off, until Shiro’s babbling above him again.

“Fuck, is this what _you’ve_ been dreaming about, Keith?” Shiro growls and Keith slips one hand down to Shiro’s ass, pushing them back inside the heat tight while sucking harder around him. Shiro gasps, his short nails dragging across Keith’s scalp. “God, yeah, baby, Daddy’s gonna give it to you, of course I will, I’ll— _ah—Keith…_ fuck me harder with your fingers, sweetheart, least you can do if I can’t have your cock. You fucking—little tease—”

Keith whimpers and tries not to just come in his underwear, untouched, when Shiro tugs harder on his hair.

Shiro’s so unrestrained like this, unfiltered and desperate, and Keith loves that the way Shiro’s acting somehow never feels presumptuous or makes him uncomfortable. He’s rough in a way no one’s ever been with him before—touching, talking to, taking Keith in ways no one ever has—yet it doesn’t feel like Shiro thinks he can just do whatever because he looks down on Keith or something. Shiro makes him feel like he trusts Keith to tell him if something is too much, and that makes Keith feel like Shiro is someone to be trusted, too. 

_Fuck._

It’s still too weird to think about.

It’s too much to feel like they’re such a perfect fit with each other.

Instead Keith does as he’s told, fucking two fingers deep into Shiro’s body while sucking his cock, until Shiro’s crying out against the ceiling with his head tipped back and fingers fisted tightly in Keith’s hair.

It’d be perfect—if only Shiro wasn’t still keeping his hips still like Keith is pressing him down into the mattress. Keith’s got his fingers in Shiro’s ass and his lips busy sucking his cock, with his mouth a wet, warm, open invitation for Shiro to take however he wants. 

For a man who acted so desperate to even get his dick past Keith’s lips, Shiro’s being awfully polite about it all now.

Keith whimpers, both out of frustration and in concentration.

Does Shiro seriously think he can’t handle it?

Keith’s supposed to be making him feel so good that Shiro loses it completely; make this so world-changing for him that Shiro will never forget about it. A regular, nice enough blowjob won’t accomplish that. 

He pulls off again, staring at the sight of Shiro’s dick in all its long, thick glory. And he _knows_ he can fucking do this now.

Keith licks up the whole length before he takes a deep breath, steels himself, then closes his mouth around the head and starts to slide back down. He hears Shiro groan, places one palm on Shiro’s stomach to feel his abs tense beneath the touch, and pushes himself so far down that Shiro invades his throat completely, fills Keith with all he has to give, until Keith’s nose bumps against the coarse greying hair at the base of Shiro’s cock.

“Baby, _oh_ —okay, okay, fuck, _god_. Keith—you’re—holy shit. You’re actually— _mn—”_

Keith whines in victory and flutters his eyes open, blinking his wet lashes so he can look up at Shiro with his cock buried all the way down his throat. He moans again, drawing out the sound to really make Shiro feel it. Shiro whimpers, mouth dropped open and face flushed as he grips Keith’s hair harder. His hips twitch, shifting up with the barest movement, and then—

Shiro stills again, like Keith has asked him not to move.

Keith groans, out of annoyance this time. Clearly actions aren’t speaking louder than words with this guy.

He reluctantly pulls himself off Shiro’s cock one more time just so he can rasp, “Fuck my mouth.”

“Wh—” Shiro blinks down at him. “What?”

“Fuck my _mouth_ , Shiro,” Keith repeats at the same time as he fucks his fingers into Shiro’s ass. “Come on, give it to me.”

Shiro moans and closes his eyes for a moment like he can’t look at Keith’s face and process those words at the same time. Then he tugs at Keith’s hair again with a breathless laugh. “What the fuck happened to you telling me you’ve never had anyone this big before? Are _you_ the one who’s just been trying to flatter me, baby?”

“No.” Keith licks his lips and shakes his head. “I haven’t.”

“Then—ah, maybe we shouldn’t—”

Keith groans and pulls his fingers from Shiro’s hole so he can get up on all fours, clumsily bracing himself against the mattress as he stumbles forward just to press a hard kiss to Shiro’s mouth and make him stop talking. “Shiro.”

“Y-yeah?”

“You told me you’d give me anything.”

“I—yes, but—Keith, I’m—”

_“Please,_ Daddy,” he whispers, breathing the words against Shiro’s lips. “I want it so bad.”

“Fuck, Keith…”

“And you told me you’ve wanted this too. You seriously haven’t thought about what it’d be like to just hold me in place and fuck my mouth?”

Shiro groans, his eyelids slipping shut. “Of course I have,” he says, and then in the gentlest gesture imaginable, he strokes the tip of his nose against Keith’s own.

Keith shivers.

“Show me,” he whispers, reaching down to where Shiro’s dick is still hard and wet, stroking him once while giving Shiro a filthy kiss. “Want you to give to me like you’ve dreamed of.”

“Mm, I’ll—fuck,” Shiro chuckles and breaks away from the kiss to shake his head, ears red again. “Think I’m gonna have to go a little easier on you than that, Keith. Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be nice.”

_“Shiro.”_ Keith growls and plants both hands on his chest to shove him back against the pillows.

“What?” Shiro says, staring back at Keith while looking genuinely confused, like he’s not being the single most annoying person in the whole universe right now. “I’m just telling you I’ll be nice!”

“I haven’t asked you to be _nice,”_ Keith surges in for another hard kiss just so he can bite down on Shiro’s bottom lip before he hisses, “Come on. Be mean to me, Daddy.”

Shiro gets one hand around Keith’s throat and uses his hold to push him back, just far enough to stare at him. There’s no pressure, but the way his fingers wrap around Keith and how big Shiro’s hand feels, combined with the calm and dark look in Shiro’s eyes, still make it hard for Keith to breathe.

“You sure that’s what you want?” Shiro says contemplatively, then tightens his fingers around Keith’s throat, just for a second. “Nothing held back?”

“Unless _you_ don’t want it,” Keith says, heart beating hard and his own dick fucking _aching_ for it, “then put your big cock back in me and _fuck me with it,_ Daddy.”

The words are barely out before Shiro wraps his arm around Keith’s waist and sits up, getting Keith in his lap. “Careful what you wish for, prettyboy,” he hisses against his lips and then Keith’s whole world is shifted as Shiro flips him over. 

Keith bounces on his back as Shiro tosses him onto the mattress, no time to catch his breath or even register fully what just happened before Shiro’s on him. 

He grabs Keith’s face, holds him in place for a messy, wet kiss that’s all tongue and want and need.

Keith whines, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and arching up against him just as Shiro breaks away. Their lips part with a noise that’s downright dirty, and Keith pants helplessly while Shiro stares down at him. He tries to crane his neck to get back to Shiro’s mouth, but Shiro grins and then shoves Keith back before pulling away.

Shiro sits back on his calves and Keith shifts up onto his elbows, watching as Shiro spreads his legs. He’s still stuck staring at the proud sight of Shiro’s hard cock, shamelessly on display for Keith, when Shiro grabs his hair. Keith cries out as Shiro hauls him up, using nothing but the grip on Keith’s bangs to get Keith on all fours in front of him before quickly shoving him down until Keith gets the hint and lies flat against the mattress.

“Fuck,” Shiro hisses and pulls Keith's face in closer between his thick thighs. “You have _no_ idea how good you look down there.”

Keith moans as he looks up at Shiro where he’s towering above him. He can’t stop himself from leaning in and nuzzling at Shiro’s cock, mouthing at it with a whine.

“Daddy—”

“You’re gonna kill me,” Shiro groans with another little laugh. “I’m—I’m gonna get a fucking heart attack right now because of you.”

Keith whimpers against his huge dick, wondering how the hell _Shiro_ would be the one dying right now.

“No,” he still manages to say and smiles up at him breathlessly, “I’m the guy who’s gonna make you feel more alive than you ever have before, Daddy.”

“Yeah?” Shiro says and places one palm at the back of Keith’s neck, then grabs his own dick again with the other. “Then you better open up, boy, because you’re gonna have to prove you can take it first.”

Keith moans and does as he’s told, dropping his mouth open around Shiro’s cock before taking him all the way down in one slow, smooth go.

Shiro whines, a long breath shuddering out of him as he gets buried deep inside Keith’s mouth again.

“Oh. Oh, _Keith…”_

Keith closes his eyes, whimpering as he tries to keep his focus on nothing but the taste and scent and feeling of him. It’s so good—like nothing he’s ever had, still so _much_ and overwhelming in the best way. Keith hopes his jaw fucking aches once they’re done; that his throat will be so sore that he’ll remember this feeling for days.

Shiro says something he doesn’t register, too busy swallowing around Shiro’s wonderful cock and being distracted by the touch of Shiro’s hand on his head.

“Hey,” Shiro says, a little harsher, before Keith gets pulled off his cock. Keith gasps and stares up at him with heavy eyelids, then whines when Shiro slaps his cock against his cheek.

_“What?”_

“I said,” Shiro says, “you tap my thigh and I’ll stop. Got it?”

Keith blinks, needing a moment before he realizes what Shiro’s saying, and then he nods. He licks his lips, trying to lean in again, but Shiro keeps him back with another sharp yank on his hair.

“Shiro—”

“I said, _got it?”_ Shiro repeats, very seriously, and Keith groans.

_“Yes,_ Daddy, fuck, I heard you—tap your thigh.” Keith slaps Shiro’s thick thigh for good measure. “Now stop fucking acting like I’m made of—”

His words get muffled again by Shiro shoving his big cock back inside him.

“It’s—” Shiro grunts as he pulls Keith down on his dick, holding him in place with both hands on the back of Keith’s head. “Rude to talk with your mouth full, sweetheart. I think it’s time you start behaving.”

Keith whines as Shiro rolls his hips up, thrusting against Keith’s mouth to get just that little bit deeper.

“What?” Shiro murmurs, but there’s a clear breathless strain in his voice, no matter how casual he’s trying to sound. “Daddy’s not too big for you, right? Because I told you—” He cuts himself off with a long drawn-out groan when Keith whimpers and desperately tries to push his own face even further down against his crotch. Keith whines when Shiro starts pulling him away by the grip on Keith’s hair, then moans desperately as Shiro fucks back into his waiting mouth. “Or do you— _ah,_ just keep making all those cute little noises because you want it that bad, baby boy? Yeah? You’re fucking _nasty,_ Keith, so desperate for my—”

Keith whimpers and manages to shift just enough so he can wriggle one hand in beneath Shiro’s spread legs. The noise Shiro makes when Keith gets two fingers back inside his ass is obscene, and Keith shoves them in as deep as they can go. The position is awkward, his arm locked in place like this while held down on Shiro’s cock more than a little uncomfortable, but Keith couldn’t care less about that right now. Even though he can’t really do much, just the feeling of being inside him while Shiro fucks his mouth is incredible. 

Shiro huffs out a breath as he pulls Keith off his cock. “A nasty boy... but still such a sweetheart,” he murmurs, shifting back against the fingers in his ass while looking down at him.

Keith whines. “Daddy—”

“Take a deep breath, baby,” Shiro says, the only warning Keith gets before he’s thrusting inside again. He grabs Keith’s face in both hands, holds him in place and looks down at him as he really starts giving it to him, letting out low little moans each time he slides his cock into Keith’s mouth all the way down to the root. Keith whimpers, fingers slipping out of Shiro’s body and more tears quickly welling up in his eyes as Shiro takes him.

“Good boy,” Shiro hisses when Keith blinks up at him with wet lashes, his thrusts getting rougher with each snap of his hips. “That’s Daddy’s good boy. Yeah, you like that?”

Keith whimpers again.

It’s all he could ever want in this moment—to finally get to show Shiro his appreciation, prove his dedication to this, and how good he can be.

Shiro growls and then fucks in deep and stays there, grinding against Keith’s mouth while holding him in place. He’s already so deep in him and Keith moans loudly, but then Shiro decides to lean just a little bit forward, pushing Keith down impossibly further.

Keith fights not to choke, to not make another nasty gagging noise around him, breathing through it as good as he can with his mouth wide open.

_“Keith,”_ Shiro grunts under his breath and tightens his grip in his hair when Keith whines, like Keith isn’t busy doing everything he can to just swallow and swallow and try to be _good._

Keith’s sure as hell never had a blowjob make him feel this way before.

It’s fucking heaven.

Then Shiro moves his palm from Keith neck, down between his shoulder blades, keeping him in place with one hand still fisted in Keith’s hair when he bends over Keith’s back to slap him hard on the ass. Keith squeaks where he’s buried with his face between Shiro’s thighs, mouth so stuffed he doesn’t know where to _go._

Shiro isn’t done, though. 

Still leaning forward, he shoves his hand down Keith’s underwear and drags his fingers roughly over Keith’s hole, rubbing them against him without pushing inside.

Keith cries out and squirms, fighting to stay in place even as he kicks his calves at the wave of sensations washing over him. He moans when Shiro tugs at his hair, then arches up and pushes his ass back against Shiro’s hand as Shiro starts pressing his fingertips inside.

_“Good boy,”_ Shiro hisses again and Keith makes another desperate noise, scrambling to clutch at Shiro’s thighs, digging his nails into the muscles.

Just when he thinks he can’t take it anymore, the palm at the back of Keith’s head finally yanks him off, tugging him up by his hair. 

Keith gasps for air, panting open-mouthed with tears on his face and spit sliding down his chin.

Shiro stares down at him speechless for a moment, breathing heavy while Keith tries to get himself together, and then—

A wicked grin spreads on Shiro’s face.

“Is that _mean_ enough for you yet, prettyboy?” he says before slapping his wet cock against Keith’s face again, nothing held back this time—no Shiro acting as if there could possibly be a _polite_ way to go about this. Just plain humiliation that makes Keith moan greedily, even before Shiro hisses, “Or were you all fucking talk?”

_“Fuck,”_ Keith whines, still trying to catch his breath. He can’t imagine what he looks like right now—reduced to nothing but a shameless slut with his need for Shiro to use him. “More,” he croaks. _“More,_ Daddy, please—”

Shiro doesn’t bother with a response; simply pulls Keith back down on his cock and groans as he slides home.

“You—” Shiro cuts himself off with another moan, shushing Keith and rubbing soothingly at the back of his head when Keith whimpers again, like his dick isn’t the whole reason for the state Keith’s in right now. “You—oh, you sure know how to make an old man happy, don’t you, sweetheart?”

Keith makes the most pathetically needy noise around his cock, overwhelmed in the best way from being so full, so taken, from feeling so _filthy._ His throat is nothing more than a space for Shiro to do what he wants to with his dick right now, and Keith has never felt more wanted and useful in the most depraved and beautiful way than in this moment. He wishes he could pull off just to thank Shiro, to call him _Daddy,_ but instead Keith whimpers the word around Shiro’s cock as good as he can.

“I— _fuck_ —can’t believe how into that you are.” Shiro laughs breathlessly above him before he pulls out again, his wet cock smearing against Keith’s cheek. Keith keeps panting for breath, gulping down air into his lungs, but he closes his eyes and opens his mouth for Shiro to rub himself against him however he wants to.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” he finally rasps at the continued teasing, too desperate to feel Shiro inside him again for Shiro to keep playing with him. “Please. Please, please, Daddy, fuck m—”

Keith cries out at the burn in his scalp when Shiro yanks him up by his hair, and he scrambles to follow while Shiro pulls him into his lap for a filthy kiss. Keith whimpers, clinging to him, hands clutching at Shiro’s shoulders while Shiro kisses him like a starving man whose only salvation is found against Keith’s lips.

“Look at you,” Shiro hisses against his mouth and holds him still when he breaks away to lick up Keith’s chin, over his lips, making Keith gasp and drop his mouth open for Shiro again. Plunging his tongue inside and kissing Keith like he owns him, Shiro drops his hand from Keith’s throat to shove it down the front of Keith’s underwear. “Look what a fucking _mess_ you’ve made.” Shiro wraps his fingers around his cock and strokes him in a tight, sure fist.

Keith’s never had any complaints about the size of his own dick, but Shiro is still so much bigger in every way possible that his hand covers almost the whole length. He sobs for it when Shiro jerks him off, crying out against Shiro’s lips, every kiss spit-slick and filthy while Keith squirms in his lap.

“Fucking—nasty,” Shiro hisses again before kissing his throat, licking over the skin and leaving more marks there while jerking him faster.

_“Daddy.”_ Keith whines and clutches Shiro tighter, fucking up into his fist even as he begs, “Daddy, fuck, you’re gonna—please don’t. Please, please don’t make me come, Daddy, not yet, want you to—I want your _cock_ , put it back in my—”

“God, you little—” Shiro bites down on Keith’s bottom lip and squeezes around his dick before growling against Keith’s mouth, “Tried to pretend for so long you didn’t even want me and now look at you, crying for my cock, begging for Daddy’s come.”

“Shiro, fuck.” Keith whimpers, mouth dropped open from his gasped breaths and eyes squeezed shut, overwhelmed and embarrassed but loving all of it. He’s so turned on, wanting to come so bad his brain feels foggy from it. “Daddy, _please._ Please, please—”

“Yeah, there’s my good boy.” Shiro gives him one last hard kiss before he presses his mouth to Keith’s ear, hissing there, “You know how much Daddy loves it when you beg. Tell me again how bad you want my cock, prettyboy.”

Keith’s face is already tear-streaked from having had Shiro pushed so far down his throat, but he doesn’t get why he still feels like crying _now_.

“Daddy,” he gasps again. “Daddy, please.”

“You like choking on my cock that much, Keith?” Shiro kisses the wet corners of his eyes when Keith whimpers again. “Tell me, sweetheart.”

Keith’s voice is so weak when he says, _“Yes.”_

“And you’re going to take everything I give you, yeah? Say you’ll be a good boy for me.”

_“Shiro.”_ Keith gives him another hard kiss, needing Shiro to just fucking _do that_ already or Keith will seriously start to _sob._

“No, I wanna hear it.” Shiro breaks away with another grin, too delighted when he _tsks_ at the whine Keith makes. “Say you’ll be good, Keith. Bad boys don’t get to suck cock.”

“I’ll be _good,”_ Keith hisses and clings to him with one arm wrapped around Shiro’s shoulders, dragging the nails of his other hand roughly down Shiro’s chest when he breathes against his mouth, “Give it to me and I’ll be the best you’ve ever had, Daddy.”

Shiro butts his forehead against Keith’s, stroking the tip of his nose against Keith’s own again.

“I know you will, baby,” he whispers and then gives Keith a kiss so forceful it’s almost brutal, hugging him tight while kissing him for a long moment, deeper than Keith thinks he’s ever been kissed before in his life. “Get on your back.”

“What?” Keith whimpers, trying to process the fact that Shiro’s mouth isn’t even on his own anymore.

“I said _get on your back,”_ Shiro repeats, then groans in frustration when Keith only furrows his brows, breathless and heavy-lidded as he tries to catch onto what Shiro means. “I—here, baby, come on. Wanna have you like this.”

Next thing Keith knows, he’s manhandled back onto the mattress, lying down and staring up at Shiro with Shiro’s legs spread on either side of his head, his cock above Keith’s face.

Shiro leans forward, putting one palm on Keith’s chest to brace himself while reaching down with the other to take himself in hand.

“Open up for Daddy, sweetheart,” Shiro says before guiding his cock back to Keith’s mouth.

Moaning as he realizes just how Shiro’s going to take him, Keith does as he’s told, dropping his mouth open and craning his neck up in his eagerness. He gets the head between his lips and rests back against the mattress, humming with pure bliss when Shiro’s hips follow, sliding himself inside.

Shiro’s breath shakes out of him as he plants both palms on Keith’s chest, straddled above his face while fucking his big cock back into Keith’s mouth, not stopping until he’s settled fully down his throat.

_“Mn_ —Keith…” Shiro pants quietly, stunned like it’s still a shock to feel Keith take all of him. For one wild moment, Keith can’t help but wonder just how many—or _few—_ men have even been able to do this for Shiro before. He moans at the thought, sucking hard until Shiro cries out and rolls his hips against him. “Oh, _Keith…”_

For all the sweet names Shiro has called him so far and however much Keith likes it, there’s something so unparalleled special about hearing his own name said in that low, gentle tone—filled with so much awe, as though Keith is like nothing Shiro has ever experienced before.

Keith moans again and tries to move his head in encouragement, but there’s not much he can do when he’s lying like this, trapped between Shiro’s thighs and with his face impaled on Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro understands, though. 

He puts more of his weight on Keith’s chest, pressing him down firmly against the mattress, and then pulls out only to fuck back in.

“That’s a good boy,” Shiro pants as he finally starts giving it to him good again, dirty wet noises and Keith’s choked breathing the only things interrupting Shiro’s praise and groans. “Fuck, sweetheart, just like that. Just—lie there and _take it—”_

Shiro keeps fucking his face, until he starts to pull back and then doesn’t stop, and Keith whimpers in objection when Shiro’s cock slips out of reach as Shiro sits back on his calves. 

_“No,_ Daddy—”

“Shut up,” Shiro growls but quickly follows it up with grabbing Keith’s face and carefully tilting his head back further, stroking his hand gently over Keith’s throat when he murmurs, “Here you go, baby, take it like this.”

Keith stares up at the sight of his big chest and dazed face before Shiro’s cock is back at his mouth and Keith opens up with a whine, licking at the head and sucking around it. Shiro slides inside him and Keith moans again, the new angle making it so much more perfect.

Shiro fucks in deep and stays there, only rolling his hips slowly against him while shifting to get his palm back to Keith’s throat, stroking up and down where he’s buried all the way inside him. 

“God… baby boy,” Shiro groans, sounding as breathless as Keith feels as he squeezes at Keith’s throat, and Keith whimpers. “That’s _so_ good, Keith, let—let Daddy feel you. Fucking—incredible, baby. You’re amazing.”

Shiro starts pulling out, keeps going so far that for a second Keith panics, thinking he’s going to leave again, pull out and stop—but then he shoves himself back inside _hard._

He keeps his hand on Keith’s throat this time as he starts fucking his mouth, cock harsh and demanding with the way it fills Keith up. Keith’s own hands come up to grab Shiro’s thighs, stroking up his legs and to his waist before sliding them back, squeezing Shiro’s ass, any place he can reach.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Shiro keeps hissing, then strokes one palm up Keith’s arm, until he reaches his wrist and curls his fingers around Keith’s hand. Keith’s breath hitches and then Shiro grabs his hand tighter, starting to fuck him rougher, clearly confident in Keith’s ability to take it this time—giving Keith just what he can handle, all while growling at him. “Yeah, this how you wanted it, baby? Take everything Daddy gives you, swear—your mouth was fucking _made_ for my cock.”

Keith’s so stuffed he’s drooling, his jaw aching, eyes watering. Shiro’s huge cock keeps making him want to sob—out of gratefulness for the privilege of sucking it, to be here on his back for this man and get his throat fucked raw.

He whimpers, unable to do anything else.

Shiro slides the palm not holding Keith’s hand down from Keith’s throat, over his collarbones, planting it steady on Keith’s chest again as he slides out just to let Keith breathe and spreads his legs above him before thrusting back in deep. Keith chokes on his moans, broken and needy for Shiro to have him, to take him—to listen to Shiro’s strained grunts and the way his breath picks up and the mattress squeaks while he uses Keith’s mouth the way Shiro deserves to.

“Baby,” Shiro pants, “ _oh_ , you’re—fuck, that’s so good. So, so good to me like this, Keith, just—god, one second you’re choking on the biggest cock you’ve ever had and now you’re taking it like sucking my dick is all you’ve ever done.”

There’s so much spit getting on his chin that Keith would feel disgusting if he could focus on anything other than Shiro’s noises, the big hand stroking across his skin, and how much he loves Shiro’s cock.

Getting fucked by him feels endless as Shiro takes him until Shiro’s speechless, only panting and whining above him while Keith’s heavy-lidded and gone, lost to how it feels to have Shiro inside him.

Tears keep escaping at the corners of his eyes, his lips stretching so wide from making room for his whole length. Shiro grunts and hits so deep and so hard that Keith thinks he’s going to choke again, but Shiro catches on and eases up, pulls out and lets him breathe each time he needs the air.

“Keith—Keith, baby, fuck, I’m close,” Shiro finally whines and Keith makes a noise around him, anticipation curling hot in his stomach; he never wants this to the end but _oh_ he’s so eager for his treat. “I’m gonna—you still want it, yeah?” 

Keith can’t nod or speak like this but he still tries to, making Shiro groan.

“Think you can take it?” Shiro shoves himself down Keith’s throat, grinding against his mouth and then staying there while catching his breath. “Daddy’s got so much for you, sweetheart.”

Keith whimpers brokenly and finally reaches for his own cock. He’s not even touching himself, yet he’s so close. Keith knows he will get there so easily, needs it so badly—he wants to come with Shiro inside him, moan around him and have the taste of Shiro still in his mouth when—

“ _No_ ,” Shiro growls and leans forward. He grips Keith’s wrist while planting his other hand on the mattress next to Keith’s hip, then yanks Keith’s hand away from his dick. “Don’t you—don’t you fucking dare touch yourself, Keith.”

Keith lets out a confused whine around him and Shiro grabs his other wrist too, then pushes them down into the mattress at Keith's sides, keeping him in place as he starts rolling his hips into his mouth again.

Keith gasps when Shiro pulls out, letting him breathe while lowering himself down on all fours above him. Shiro’s wet cock drags across Keith’s face and Keith moans as Shiro leans his forehead against his hip. Taking advantage of the fact that Shiro’s dick rests right on his face, Keith opens his mouth and licks over Shiro's balls, sucking on them as good as he can.

“Fuck,” Shiro groans, then starts rubbing his jaw across Keith’s stomach. “You’re unbelievable.”

Keith whines at the sensation of Shiro’s beard scratching against his skin and kisses at the side of his cock. “Daddy…”

“You like having your mouth fucked that much, Keith?” Shiro rasps out and shifts down, gets his cock grinding against Keith’s cheek.

“Mn, you’re—” Keith whines again and has to close his eyes. He tries to find his voice, but it's hoarse when he speaks. “You’re so good at it.”

Shiro laughs breathlessly. “I’m good at fucking your mouth?”

Keith turns his head up to get his mouth back on his dick. “Daddy—”

“Shh, sweetheart, here you go.” Shiro takes himself in hand, feeding his cock back between Keith’s parted lips. Then he lifts his head and lets go of Keith’s other wrist as well, only to tug his underwear down. Keith’s dick has barely been freed before Shiro growls, “Don’t come,” and then takes him into his mouth.

Keith cries out, fucking up harshly with no warning, but Shiro takes it all with a pleased moan. He gets one hand on Keith’s hip and pushes him down against the mattress, holding him firmly in place while swallowing around his dick, making Keith squirm and sob.

_“Daddy,”_ Keith gasps when Shiro’s cock slips out from his mouth, “I can’t—I can’t, I _can’t,_ I can’t, I’m gonna—”

Shiro pulls back with a lewd _pop_ , stroking his palm up Keith’s abs while Keith whines and fucks up into the empty air, immediately missing the warmth of Shiro’s mouth.

Keith slumps down again, catching his breath until he’s not panting raggedly anymore.

“...Good boy,” Shiro says and casually pats his hip, like Keith’s not still fisting the sheets, tears down his cheeks and feeling two seconds from coming while Shiro’s big cock is still right at his face.

“Don’t have to worry about yourself right now, baby.” Shiro grabs both of Keith’s wrists again. “I’m still taking care of you later, don’t think we’re done here just because I’ll give you what you want and come down your throat.”

Shiro ends his promise with fucking back into his mouth, and all Keith can do is moan while taking it.

It doesn’t take long before Shiro’s whining again, his voice breaking, each deep thrust into Keith’s mouth rough and frantic.

“Baby. Baby, I’m—Daddy’s gonna—”

Keith sobs for it, crying out around him when Shiro shoves in as far as he can go with a loud groan, and then he’s coming, spilling down his throat with the sound of Keith’s name leaving his lips. Shiro holds Keith in place while filling him up, moaning as he fucks himself through it. Keith swallows and swallows, struggling not to choke, determined to make sure he takes everything Shiro has to give him. He whimpers brokenly when some of it escapes, dribbling from the corners of his mouth.

Keith gasps for air when Shiro finally pulls out only to flop down on his back next to Keith on the bed with panted breath, but Keith quickly rolls over onto his stomach to follow. Whining, Keith gets his face back to Shiro’s crotch, crawling in close and gripping one of Shiro’s thighs as he takes him back into his mouth.

Shiro grunts in surprise as Keith swallows him down again, hips twitching up weakly against Keith’s lips. Then he chuckles, reaching down for Keith’s hair and petting across it. Keith sucks harder around him, until there’s a hitched little cry escaping Shiro, his dick sensitive and spent.

Keith reluctantly pulls back and lets him slip out from his mouth, then licks his lips with a moan. Shiro groans too, but Keith doesn’t even bother to glance up at him. Instead he leans in, gently kissing and licking over Shiro’s dick again to make sure he’s not missing anything, refusing to let it go to waste.

“Keith...” Shiro finally breathes out with a happy little huff, the muscles in his whole body all loose and relaxed. Then he gently tugs at Keith’s hair, pulling him away. “Keith, sweetheart, come up here. Please, baby.”

Keith sighs through his nose and opens his eyes to look up at Shiro as he wipes his thumb at the corner of his mouth, then closes his lips around it with another moan to clean it up. Shiro’s gazing down at him, a post-orgasm pleased smile on his lips and a soft fond look on his face. Keith glances at Shiro’s cock one last time, shiny and wet with Keith’s own spit, and then he ducks down to lick up the length of it one last time.

Shiro moans, shifting up weakly into the touch, and Keith gives the head one last lingering kiss as a final goodbye.

Then he hoists himself up on his arms, and Shiro unceremoniously reaches down for him, grabs behind Keith’s biceps and hauls him up his body. Shiro wraps his arms around him so Keith flops down on top of his chest, and Keith tries to be mindful—to not press his thigh to Shiro’s dick—but Shiro grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss that makes Keith forget anything else. Shiro shows no concern for where Keith’s mouth has been, licking between his lips and moaning like he loves it.

Which maybe isn’t all that surprising, given the way that Shiro had kissed him yesterday as well, once he was done eating Keith out—no matter how flustered Keith himself had been about it.

Shiro pulls away from their kiss, only to whisper against his lips, “I like it when you taste like me.”

Keith whimpers, quickly getting Shiro’s tongue back in his mouth when Shiro kisses him again.

_“Mm.”_ Keith breaks away, moaning when Shiro reaches down to grab Keith’s ass in both hands and grinds him down against Shiro’s hip. He gasps against Shiro’s mouth, then whispers, “Was that good?”

Shiro laughs brightly, grinning wide while he nods enthusiastically before pressing another kiss to his lips. “Best,” he whispers, out of breath. “Holy fuck.”

Keith laughs too, stupid with the taste of Shiro, high on victory and still so turned on. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before Shiro kisses him hard again, both of them unable to stop smiling.

“Your turn, babe,” Shiro whispers, and Keith’s eyelids flutter shut. “Wanna finish in my mouth or my ass?”

“ _Shiro._ ”

“What?” Shiro says, red-cheeked and relaxed and looking incredibly happy about life when Keith makes himself look at him again. “You know I’d love it either way.”

Keith tries to make his brain work, but he can only shake his head, whispering again, “Shiro…”

One of Shiro’s hands comes up to stroke Keith’s hair back and he murmurs softly, “If you don’t like either of those options, you can always just get up here, straddle my chest and come on my face. A bit messy to get out of my beard, though, you might have to help me clean up—”

Keith growls, can’t stand listening to him anymore. He shoves Shiro back against the mattress, and Shiro’s hands fall away from Keith’s body and land next to his head. They both stare at each other, Shiro looking up at him, spread out beneath him with his body offered for Keith to do what he wants with. 

There are _so many_ things that Keith would do to him if he had the time and the patience, but he’s desperate and he knows what he needs—only one thing he wants more than anything else right now.

He scrambles for the lube where it’s lying in one corner of the mattress and as soon as he finds it, Keith shoves his underwear down just enough to get his dick out. Slicking himself up then wiping his palm off on the clean sheets in a hurry, Keith grabs behind Shiro’s legs and flings them up in his arms.

“Fuck—yeah, Keith, you—” Shiro starts but Keith clamps his palms to Shiro’s thighs and pulls him down the bed so he can get Shiro’s ass in his lap. Then he reaches down, holding his own cock to nudge the head against Shiro’s hole, and Shiro moans at the ceiling.

“You talk—” Keith groans and starts pushing inside with little patience, “— _so_ fucking much.”

Shiro lets out a breathless huff that probably would have been a chuckle if it hadn’t been for the whimper that getting Keith inside him pulls from him.

Shiro arches his back with another breathy moan—Keith can’t even tell if it’s for show or not, but he doesn’t care, because he’s never seen anything better in his whole life.

“Shiro,” Keith says and closes his eyes for a second and then forces himself to open them again. He’s going to look at Shiro’s face, see exactly what he looks like taking Keith’s cock and begging his name. Thrusting deeper, burying himself fully, Keith watches the way Shiro’s lashes flutter shut and his mouth drops open with a sigh.

If Shiro hadn’t already made good on his promise and wrecked Keith yesterday, this would’ve definitely been what ruined him.

“Keith,” Shiro breathes, his hands coming up to stroke at Keith’s chest. 

Keith’s breath stutters out of him, quickly paying for how fast he buried himself inside Shiro when he realizes just how close he already is. He doesn’t want to come yet, but Shiro isn’t helping him when one of his legs slips from Keith’s hold and wraps around Keith’s waist instead, pulling him in deeper. “Hn— _ah_ , Shiro—fuck—”

Shiro grins up at him. “You doing okay there, babe?”

“Oh, _fuck you_ ,” Keith gasps when Shiro reaches down with both hands, yanking his underwear down fully to the top of Keith’s thighs. Shiro grabs Keith’s ass, rough fingers squeezing hard while he grinds himself back against Keith’s cock.

“Mm, other way around, baby.” Shiro gives his ass a slap, hard enough it makes Keith thrust forward with a moan. “Now get to it, prettyboy, fuck Daddy like I know you want to.”

“How are you still so— _fuck_.” Keith shakes his head with a whimper, trying not to come within two seconds before he’s even started fucking Shiro, like he’s some teenage virgin. “Aren’t you, like—sensitive or something?”

Shiro groans, groping Keith’s ass in his hands. “No, no, ’s okay, baby, you feel so good,” he assures him, and Keith whines weakly. “Been such a good boy now, you deserve this. Come on, just do what you want.”

Keith pulls his hips back, surging down for a kiss at the same time as he thrusts in hard. Shiro moans and strokes one palm up to hold Keith’s head, kissing him back, both of them soon panting into each other’s mouths when Keith starts fucking him. 

“Shiro,” Keith breathes out, stupid from how good he feels, how good Shiro looks taking his cock. “Shiro, you—god, you’re so beautiful. You’re so, so beautiful, too.”

“Yeah?” Shiro says, mouth dropped open, soft groans leaving him each time Keith thrusts inside, fingers curling where they’re stroking through Keith’s hair.

Keith chokes back a sob, tells himself it’s just from how good Shiro feels. Then he nods, breath hot on Shiro’s lips before he kisses him hard. Breaking away just enough to talk, Keith gasps, “You’re, like—fuck, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

It feels embarrassing as soon as he’s said it, but it’s not like it isn’t true. 

Shiro lifts his eyebrows, blinking up at him in stunned silence for a moment—as if that could possibly be something Shiro hasn’t heard countless times before. Then he cups Keith’s face in both of his hands and _smiles_ , bright and beaming, skin flushed from maybe more than the fact that he’s getting fucked. Looking up at him from underneath Keith and with sweat at his temples, big hands so gentle on Keith’s skin and Keith’s dick settled deep inside him—Keith knows there really _can’t_ be anyone more beautiful than Shiro existing in the universe.

Keith kisses him before Shiro can say something, starting to fuck him harder, giving up on trying to keep himself composed. He gives it to Shiro rough and frantic, until Keith can’t even kiss him anymore and has to tuck his face against Shiro’s neck, panting against his skin while Shiro wraps his arms around his shoulders.

“ _Yes_ ,” Shiro hisses, fingers digging into Keith’s skin while he holds him. “That’s it, baby, fuck me just like that, want to make you feel so good.”

Keith doesn’t know how he can be on top of Shiro like this, draped across his body—fucking Shiro when Shiro’s not even hard, and still feel as pinned in place and vulnerable as he did yesterday while Shiro fucked _him_.

“Daddy,” Keith whines against Shiro’s throat, tilting his head up enough so he can bite at Shiro’s jaw, pressing a sloppy kiss there against his beard. “ _Daddy_ , please… I can’t—”

“C’mon, Keith,” Shiro gasps out, “you’re doing so well, that’s so good—”

Keith groans, one hand coming down to hold Shiro’s hip while he fucks him desperately, gasping for breath, barely able to get any words out. “Please, I need—Daddy, fuck, can I—”

“You wanna come inside me, baby boy?” Shiro murmurs low in his ear while holding him tightly, and Keith cries out, nodding against his skin while Shiro grips the back of his head with one palm. “Please, Keith,” Shiro breathes out, and Keith wonders if maybe _he_ will be the one who has a heart attack this morning because of Shiro. “Please, baby, come inside me. I want it so bad, you don’t even know. Daddy wants to make you feel _so good—”_

Keith chokes and cries out, mouth dropped open. Gasping against Shiro’s throat, Keith shudders and moans his whole way through it when he comes, clutched hard to Shiro’s chest while breathing in his scent.

Finally slumping down on top of him, Keith tries to catch his breath while Shiro keeps murmuring praise Keith doesn’t even register, but Shiro’s voice is so sweet and soothing as he strokes back Keith’s sweaty bangs from his forehead. Keith eventually turns his face away from his touch, hiding at the curve of Shiro’s shoulder before hoisting himself up to pull out. Shiro sighs and tugs him down for a hard kiss before he lets Keith go, and Keith flops down next to him on the bed with a groan. Rolling over onto his back, Keith fumbles to tug his underwear up, not caring about what a sticky wet mess he is.

Keeping his eyes closed with one arm thrown over his face, Keith lies still and catches his breath for a long, _long_ moment.

It’s not a conscious decision, but as soon as he doesn’t feel like his head is still spinning from how hard he came anymore, Keith finds himself scooting in and tucking himself up against Shiro’s side again. 

Shiro catches him easily, holds Keith in his big arms and hugs him hard.

Keith’s the one who tilts his face up to start the kiss, but Shiro cups the back of his head and quickly takes the lead. Keith’s boneless and sated and lost to the way it feels when Shiro slides his tongue into his mouth and how sweetly Shiro moans against him.

“God,” Shiro finally breathes out in the small space between their lips, stroking his hand across Keith’s cheek. If he told Keith they had just spent three days in bed kissing like this, Keith would believe him. Then Shiro starts laughing. “Oh my _god_. You’re fucking—unbelievable, Keith. You know that? I don’t—fuck, I don’t even have words. You’re incredible.”

Keith huffs and tucks himself up against Shiro’s side again instead of answering that, snuggling close with one hand resting on Shiro’s chest. 

“You’re, uh—you’re okay, right?” Shiro murmurs. “I mean, that was—that got pretty intense.”

Letting out a snort, Keith nods and slides his palm up through Shiro’s chest hair. He twirls a small patch of the strands between his fingertips, gently playing with it while Shiro’s own hand cards through the hair at the back of Keith’s head, both of their breathing coming down.

Keith sighs deeply, and once he finally feels like he can make his voice work again, he whispers, “I like this.”

“Hm?” Shiro’s chest rumbles under Keith’s ear when he talks. “Cuddles?”

Keith chuckles. “ _No._ Or, I mean—yeah, sure, but—” He tugs gently at Shiro’s chest hair. “This. Y’know. Your hair. I like that it’s grey.”

He looks up at Shiro and shifts enough to prop himself up so he can cup Shiro’s jaw, stroking his thumb at his beard as well.

“Mm, I’ve kind of figured,” Shiro murmurs with a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “I’m glad you do.”

Keith smiles back, still feeling lax and heavy, blinking his eyes slowly at Shiro like a sleepy cat around someone they trust. He almost thinks he could doze off again like this. No wonder he’d fallen asleep yesterday. But then Shiro shifts, stretching out his legs and stroking one hand down Keith’s back.

“So,” Shiro says and knocks his knuckles gently against Keith’s chin. “How about you let me feed you something more sustainable now?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! i'd love to hear your thoughts! ♥️
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarcubeshiro)


End file.
